Complicated Relations
by Nikoru-chi
Summary: As Rin begins her first year of high school, she notices everyone has become serious about dating and what happens when you're in the wrong place at the wrong time? Len has become very popular and him and rin haven't talked since middle school. What happens when rin gets hurt?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: this is my first fan fiction and I'm very excited about it obviously XD**

**This is a RinxLen fan fiction and there will be others couples as well, but it will mainly focus on them reviews are welcome ^^ **

**Chapter 1**

**~Rin's pov~ **

Rin sighed and looked at the new school uniform hanging in her closet. Tomorrow was a new school day and wasn't prepared mentally. She glanced at the alarm clock sitting on her nightstand and rolled her eyes. It was officially 2:08 in the morning. She looked at the photo of her old best friend, Len. That boy was just…ugh indescribable. They had been best friends in primary and elementary school, but things had gotten rocky in middle school when girls started to want boyfriends and now that they were in high school they hardly talked! "Stupid girls and their needs…" I muttered. "Don't forget missy that you ARE a girl," A voice said behind me. I jumped and turned around to see Rinto leaning on the door. He was smirking at me, the glint of mischief in his sky-blue eyes. I huffed at him and rolled my eyes. "Have you ever heard of knocking?" I asked impatiently. He shrugged and continued smirking. Stupid Rinto thinking he's all big and bad. He's only a year older than me anyway; who does he think he is? I rolled off of my bed and walked over to him. "Well maybe you should learn!" I quickly shut the door in his face and locked it. "Stupid boys…"I walked to my bathroom, deciding since I wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, that I might as well take a bath. I ran the hot water, adding a cap full of orange blossom-smelling bubble bath and stepped in. "Ahhh that's nice…" I sighed as I stepped into the bath tub. I began to scrub my face with my soap, forgetting all about Len.

As I stepped back into my room wrapped in a towel, I looked around. All the pictures of me and my friends were all over my walls. Miku and I at a first-grade play, Kaito with his ice-cream cone on the ground, him on his knees crying, Gumi and Mikuo playing Halo reach and Mikuo getting smoked by Gumi, Luka and Gakupo holding hands for the first time, and last, but not least, the picture of me and Len at the beach when we were five. I smiled at all of these memories, laughing at Kaito and Mikuo. I looked back at the alarm clock, realizing it was 4:30 now. Wow I took 2 hours and…22 minutes in the tub…I'm probably going to pass out in school today. I went ahead and put on my school uniform, scratching at the itchy tag on the shirt. "To heck with this, I'm just going to cut the damn thing off!" I said as I grabbed my orange pair of scissors, cutting off the tag. "Better." I grinned and began to put my bangs up in their normal bobby pins, along with straightening my bow. After walking out of my bathroom, I grabbed my orange charm necklace and earrings and then headed down stairs. Rinto was sleeping on the couch with a Wii remote in his hand. Obviously stayed up all night playing, after coming in my room and bugging me, I thought and rolled my eyes. I made jelly toast and sliced some oranges for both Rinto and I. Citrus, our cat, strolled in meowing for breakfast. I picked her up and grunted. "Dang cat…you need to go on a diet!" I told her, looking into her amber eyes. She just blinked and started nudging my arm affectionately. I sighed and gave her some breakfast and stroked her back while she ate.

I then walked into the living room and shoved Rinto off the couch. "H-hey...what was that for?" He said groggily, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Payback for bothering me last night or this morning...whatever it is!" I smirked down at him and he scowled. "Go eat you breakfast so I can eat mine." I told him sternly and pointed to the kitchen. "Alright, alright...bossy much?" He asked walking towards the kitchen and almost falling onto the kitchen floor. "Dumbtard!" I snickered and he glowered at me. He grumbled something. "Huh...what was that? Did you just call me a witch?" I asked grinning. "No...but it rhymes with that..." He mumbled and munched on his toast. I laughed and nibbled on a slice of orange. After I was done eating, I climbed upstairs and put on some citrus smelling perfume and deodorant. I looked at my orange cell-phone which had little orange slices on the cover, and saw that Neru had sent me a text.

**To: Rin K.**

**From: Neru A.**

**Come 2 school early so that we can all hang out. **

** N.**

I looked at the clock on my wall and saw that it was 7:15. "Oh how time flies..." I sighed and walked back downstairs and told Rinto to hurry up. As Rinto struggled to put on his shoe, I looked at my phone again and saw that it was now 7:20. It's a 15 minute walk from here to the high school and school starts at 8:00 so...it will be 7:35 when we get there and have enough time to hang and look around the school so I don't wander into the wrong classroom like last year...if we leave now any way. "Come on Rinto! You're so slow and you're a guy! Girls are supposed to take longer!" I complained and tapped my foot impatiently. "Oh hush Rin!" He yelled. He was finally ready and we walked out the front door and headed towards the school.

**Oi everyone ^^ how did you like my first chapter of my first fanfic? :D R&R I will update later if my younger siblings don't kill me first T^T**


	2. Chapter 2: School Days

**Chapter 2: School Days**

~Rin's P.O.V~

As I walked next to Rinto, I felt my stomach start to churn with nervous fear. I unconsciously leaned next to Rinto, feeling the need for comfort. Rinto looked down at me and smiled affectionately, patting my head.

"You scared?" He asked me, the brotherly gentleness in his voice. I nodded, feeling somewhat calmed by him. That was the thing about Rinto: even though he is the biggest pest (besides my guy friends) he was the big brother I could count on. Our mom, Lola, was always working to support our family since our dad died. I felt saddened now and sniffled. Dad had died in a car accident heading towards work one morning. Rinto had been nine, while I was eight. I must have sighed aloud, because Rinto chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders as we neared the school.

"You will be fine! Trust me high school isn't all that bad…well not really anyway! I'm sure you will have fun! Just don't let me catch any boys trying to hit on you…I'll give them my fist as a little welcoming gift!" He said grinning. I rolled my eyes, but giggled.

"Well I gotta go! Have fun!" He said, walking towards his group of friends. I waved to him and started walking around, looking for my own friends. A flash of magenta, teal, and green caught my eye, and before I knew it, I was on the ground being squished by three of my best friends.

"Rin!" Gumi squealed, rubbing her cheek against mine.

"Gumi, Teto, Miku get off of me before you kill me!" I laughed, pushing at them so I could breathe. Once I was up, I was hugged by Miku, then, Gumi, and then Teto. I hugged them back, smiling happily.

"Rinny! I missed you so much!" Miku said, her pig-tails swinging nearly slapping a random person.

"Oh wow I just talked to you on the phone two days ago, Miku!" I giggled.

"Well that's not the same as seeing you in person…hey you're finally getting some boobs!" She said, pointing at my chest.

"Kyaaa Miku! Don't point!" I said, flabbergasted, feeling my cheeks heating up.

"Aww she's blushing!" Teto laughed, pinching my cheeks.

"Oh stop embarrassing the poor girl!" A voice came behind us. I turned to see Luka behind us, wearing her school uniform like the rest of us. I ran and hid behind the taller and older girl.

"Save me oh wonderful Luka!" I mock-wailed. She smiled and pulled a pink umbrella out from her bag wielding it in front of her like a sword.

"Stand down evil girls who torture poor Rin!" She laughed. I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Never!" Gumi, Miku, and Teto shouted in unison. Gumi had a carrot in her hand (probably her lunch) and Miku had her leek covered binder out. "Charge!" Miku shouted and the three of them ran toward Luka and I.

"Run! Little girl, run!" Luka said laughing, taking my wrist and dragging me under the school's sakura tree. We panted while laughing seeing the girls follow us and ended up laughing with us.

"I sure missed you baka's!" I said in between laughing. Everyone was smiling when the guys showed up.

"Hey Rin, Miku, Gumi, Teto, and Luka!" Kaito said, carrying and ice-cream cone. Gakupo waved and went over to Luka, who kissed his cheek. I made a puking motion with my hand and got smacked by Luka, who rolled her eyes, but smiled. Yuuma held back though, looking unsure. I walked over towards him and smiled.

"Hey Yuuma! What's up?" I asked, looking into his goldish-green eyes. He smiled and shoved his hands into his uniform's pockets.

"Oh hey Rin...nice day today..." He grinned. .

"Yea I'm glad it's not raining, I mean who wants it to rain on the first day of school?." I replied, looking at the clear blue sky which held a few white fluffy clouds.

"Yeah that would suck if it did..." He said looking at the sky.

I looked at my watch seeing it was 7:45. I better start looking around the school now so I know my way around.

"Hey tell Miku and the others that I went to check at the school, please?" I asked him, my eyes pleading. He smiled and nodded and I started jogging to the wooden double doors of the building. I pushed on one and walked into the clean hallway. The floors were freshly waxed and it smelled of lemon and cleaning products.

"Mmmm...nice...to bad it's not oranges though..." I sighed. I started walking around aimlessly, feeling stupid.

"Great..." I muttered, ooking around for something to tell me where I was. I spotted Mikuo, leaving the library with some books.

"Hey Mikuo!" I said waving. He smiled and walked towards me, tucking the books under his arm.

"Hey Rinny! What's up my orange buddy?" He said smiling as he walked up to me.

"Ah the usual...getting lost like always." I said grinning. He chuckled.

"Well if you want, I could show you around." He said.

"That would make you the most awesome person in the world!" I said laughing.

"Well okay then. As you can see this is the library. Down that hall to the right is the gym and the cafeteria," He said pointing down the hallway to our right. I nodded locking the information in my brain.

"Down the hall to your left is the music hall and the art room," He said pointing to the left hallway. I felt great knowing there was music and art here.

"Down by the office, which you passed on your way in, there are two hallways, the right one is where you grade is and the left is where I am." He finished. I nodded, feeling like my brain was about to explode with information.

"Are you doing anything extra-curricular?" He asked me. I looked down at my schedule, hoping I got both art class and music class. I didn't care if I was in gym or not...well maybe I do, but I heard we could only be in a certain amount of classes so...yeah. I looked down, seeing I had all three classes. I did a jump of joy inside my head, saying "Who's the man...or women...or crazy teenage teen...".

"I'm in art, music, and athletics." I stated, feeling amazing. Mikuo's eyes flashed with happiness...I think it was happiness.

"Awesome I do to! What class periods do you have art and music? I know the guys have gym at the same time as the girls." He asked. I gulped. _Athletics with guys?! Oh no..., _I thought, panicked. When I answered though, my voice was steady and calm.

"I have Art last period and music third period." I saw him smiling, while biting his lip.

"We have those same class periods together as well then." He said. I smiled and put my hand up so he could high-five it.

"Awesomeness!" I cheered, feeling that this day couldn't get any better. Of course I had to be right. As Mikuo and I were walking back out of the school building and towards our group of friends, I saw _him._

Len was coming up the steps towards the school building that we were coming out of.

**Duh duh duuhhhh! Cliff hanger xD! I am so sorry again for making everyone wait this long for a new chapter T^T I blame athletics for putting me in track! R&R please! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Mr Popular

Chapter 3: Mr. Popular

~*Rin's P.O.V*~

I know I stood there, staring at Len. He was walking up the cement steps with two girls latched onto his arms and a crowd of girls following him, giggling. He didn't seem to mind though; he was smiling and chatting with them. That smile…that was…my smile once, I thought sadly. I felt a poke on my shoulder and turned away, putting on a cheery grin for Mikuo, feeling I shouldn't think about it too much.

"So Mikuo how was your summer?" I asked him as Len past us. One of the girls that were latched onto Len bumped my arm.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I said, feeling slightly responsible since I didn't move out of the way. She didn't seem to notice; she was too caught up in whatever Len was saying. I sighed and turned back to Mikuo, who said his summer had been fine even though Miku had driven him crazy most of it.

"Why am I not surprised?" I laughed, causing him to chuckle. Mikuo and Miku were siblings, Mikuo being a year and a half older than Miku. I smiled, realizing Mikuo is as crazy as Miku, but is the mature one at school. Now when he's at home is a totally different story. People respected Mikuo, seeing him as the smart and gentle student, while I saw him as an awesome friend. I saw more to him than most people did, understanding his likes and dislikes, his abilities and disabilities, and his strengths and weaknesses. As we walked back to our group, I felt the back of Mikuo's hand brush the back of mine. It sent shivers up my arms. Mikuo didn't seem to notice though if he did he probably just ignored it. I saw Kaito poking Teto with a stick, while Miku and Gumi were laughing at a blushing Luka and a rather embarrassed Gakupo. I snorted, causing Mikuo to look at me, grinning.

"They are such baka's sometimes," He chuckled, watching Teto smack Kaito with a loaf of French bread. I laughed watching Teto chase Kaito, threatening to buy all the ice-cream shops in the world and never let him have another ice-cream ever. I laughed, feeling so lucky I don't live with these people...but that still doesn't help that I live with Rinto. Miki and Piko showed up, holding hands. I felt my jaw drop and I snapped it shut quickly. I ran up to Miki after Piko went to go talk to the guys. Miku, Teto, Luka, and Gumi were already there, surrounding her and asking her questions.

"Are you and Piko going out now?" Teto asked, looking at Miki with wide eyes. Miki nodded and blushed.

"How long have you two been dating?" Gumi asked next, grinning with one of those "I-knew-this-would-happen-sooner-or-later" faces.

"W-well...we started going out Saturday night..." Miki finally managed to get out. Miku put her hands on Miki's shoulders.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" Miku shouted, shaking Miki and drawing attention from everyone. I face-palmed, wondering how Miku could stand people just looking at her with an odd expression. I decided that she must not notice it, being crazy Miku.

"Don't kill her Miku! I must say, first you try to kill Rin and now you're trying to kill Miki!" Luka interjected, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ugh, Luka! You never let me have any fun.." Grumbled a slightly irritated Miku. All of a sudden, Miku went right back up to Miki and pointed at me.

"Look! Rin-chan _finally_ got some boobs!" Miku told her. Miki giggled and I face-treed, really feeling aggravation towards Miku at the moment.

"Miku...I really hate you sometimes..." I groaned after hitting my head against the tree several times.

"I love you to Rinny!" She laughed. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_ I was saved by the bell thank gosh and quickly headed towards the school building. I saw Aoki and Merli heading towards the school as well and Aoki waved at me.

"Hey Rin! Long time no see!" She smiled a friendly smile. I smiled back and walked next to her and Merli, creating small talk about summer and parents and annoying siblings. Merli then brought up an awkward subject: Len.

"Looks like Len is no longer the school shota, don't you think?" She asked me. I gulped and smiled weakly.

"Yea I guess...I mean he's certainly muscular now than he was a long time ago..." I said nervously. It wasn't a lie; Len had gotten more muscles, but not to much to be like a wrestler thank gosh, but enough to be classified as the athletic type. He was tanner and his eyes popped out more with that tan. Truth is Len was H.O.T hot. He was cute and everything, but the older he got, the more better looking he became and at this point, he could be a male model. Oh gosh I hope I'm not drooling! He was smart, athletic, and good-looking to the point it seemed impossible. Oh bleh what's wrong with me? Stupid brain...he doesn't care about us anymore remember? With that, my shoulders felt heavier, but I still stood up straight and continued to smile.

"So Rin...who's your boyfriend?" Aoki asked me out of the blue. I stood there flabbergasted.

"I-I d-don't have one!" I stuttered self-consciously. Merli eyed me, looking me up and down.

"I'm surprised Rin...you're really pretty you know." She told me, smiling gently. I was taken aback and quickly regaining my some-what coolness.

"Me? Pretty? Nah look at you two! You two are really pretty!" I smiled at them genuinely. Aoki smiled and so did Merli.

"Thanks, but Merli is right Rin, you are pretty as well." Aoki told me. I smiled as we chatted on, until we had to part ways, heading towards our classes. I looked at my schedule to see I had geometry right now and looked around for my classroom. I managed to find it and not wander into the wrong class room this time. I walked in and stood by the wall until the teacher came in to assign seats.

"Okay children or should I say young ladies and gentlemen? Anyways I will let you sit wherever you like as long as you don't cause problems. If you do cause problems then we will result back to middle school rules and I will have a seating chart. Understood?" He told us and others nodded, while I said, "Yes Sensei." He turned and smiled at me.

"Glad to know that one of my students has the manners and courage to answer me." He smiled kindly and went his desk, while many of us went in search of the seat we wanted. I already saw my ideal seat in the back row, next to the window. I hurried over there and immediately sat down and began to open my sketching pad.

"Hmm..." I pondered. I began to sketch a random Miku with a leek.

"Wow how creative." A voice said next to me.

"Kyaaa!" I squealed, throwing my arms in the air and sending my sketching pencil across the room.

"Darn it!" I grumbled, looking at the person who spoke. My blood ran cold and I think my heart skipped a beat. Sitting in the desk beside mine, was Len Kagamine. _Oh crud, oh crud, oh crud! Act natural! _I thought to myself sternly.

"I'm sorry did I spook you?" Len inquired, his eyebrows raised. Oh gosh that voice...it sounds heavenly! _Oh snap out of it Rin! _I mentally slapped myself.

"N-no I-it's fine...I-I just wasn't p-paying attention that's all..." I mumbled, looking down at the ground. Wow I feel so stupid right now. I think I heard Len chuckle, but then the girls that were following him earlier walked in and flocked towards his desk almost immediately, as if their life's depend on it. Well so much for getting to know my old best friend/Mr. Popular. I sighed and continued to make my chibi Miku and added a sad chibi Rin. I felt a hovering presence behind me, watching as I worked. I quickly turned around staring at a pair of amber eyes.

"Neru! Don't scare me like that!" I told her, playfully poking her shoulder. She rolled her eyes and smirked. She held her phone in front of my face, making me cross my eyes for a moment until I could focus on the tiny screen. It was from Gumi.

**To: Neru A.**

**From: Carrot-Lover **

**Is it just me or is Yuuma hot? ;3**

I giggled and Neru laughed. Thinking how silly Gumi is, I realized they would be a cute couple.

"We should hook them up," Neru said suddenly, tapping away on her phone, making clicking noises. Neru was a professional texter and if it was an Olympic event, I'm pretty sure Neru would win. I nodded in response to what she said and went back to my drawing, adding a rain cloud over already sad chibi Rin. I sighed, feeling that I did have an actual cloud over my head. I turned my attention to the teacher once he was up at the board.

"Okay people, I think that since it would be nice to get to know you, I would like you to come up to the board, write your name, and tell us something's about yourself and I don't care if you're shy, you still have to come up here." He said, ignoring the protests and groans.

"Okay Akaito how about you start?" Sensei said, smiling encouragingly at Akaito. I totally blanched out, thinking about lunch already. I dozed off for what seemed like seconds, was actually fifteen minutes.

"Kagamine Rin it's your turn," Sensei said, jolting me from my daydream. I heard my stomach growl loudly, earning some chuckles and giggles. I slowly walked up to the bored, looking at the ground. I didn't feel like looking at people today after my stomach just growled giving me already enough attention.

"Hi...I'm Rin...uh...that's all I have to say..." I mumbled. I felt a pat on my shoulder and looked up to see Sensei.

"It's okay Rin, don't be shy!" He smiled and I sighed. I spoke up this time and looked at the back of the room.

"My name is Kagamine Rin, but you can just call me Rin. I know most of you from last year and the year before last, so I don't really think any of you are strangers. I love oranges and music and music about oranges." I said, feeling my self blush self-consciously.

"Awww she's so cute!" I heard one girl say, I think SeeU was her name. I felt my jaw fall slightly, as I felt complemented and embarrassed.

"Hey Rin! Are you single?" A boy wish orange-brown hair. His name was...Hibiki Lui, yea Hibiki Lui.

"I, uh...yes?" I said, a little unsure.

"She won't be single for long," Akaito boasted, winking at me. Sensei saved my life by stepping in or so I thought.

"Okay, okay guys...you can harass Rin after class." He smiled and I quickly took my seat, face-desking my self over and over.

"Oh I'm sorry Len I didn't see you there, come on up." Sensei motioned for Len to come up. Immediately girls rushed to the front and squealed. The only girls left in the back were me, Neru, and SeeU, along with another one of my friends Miki. I looked over at Miki and Neru and rolled my eyes. Neru nodded and Miki giggled.

"I'm Kagamine Len," He started and was interrupted with squeals.

"Len you're so handsome! How could you not have a girlfriend?" A girl questioned him, her eyes shining with hope. Len shrugged and smiled.

"I guess I haven't met the right girl yet," He answered. I couldn't stand listening to this, feeling my chest heave with longing. I asked Sensei if I could use the restroom and he nodded, saying to hurry back. I walked down the halls quickly hoping to not be noticed. I ducked into the girls bathroom, seeing that it was empty. I sighed in relief and went to the sink to splash cool water in my face. I looked at myself in the mirror, seeing my cerulean blue eyes looking slightly dull. I shrugged and patted my wet hands against my face and then drying it with a paper towel. I honestly didn't want to go back to the classroom, but I wasn't about to skip. Not on my first day anyway. I sighed and walked out and headed back to class. I didn't look at anyone especially Len. I sat in my seat and the bell sounded just right when I sat down. Wow right when I sat down, I thought to myself. I gathered my books and headed towards my locker. I grabbed my books and heard a slam next to my locker. I looked up to see Lily next to my locker smiling.

"Hey Lily," I greeted her, shutting my locker after grabbing the things I would need for chemistry.

"Hey shorty," She laughed and walked with me towards the next hall. I grimaced, not liking be called that.

"Mean," I grumbled and she laughed again. I heard a vibrating noise before I felt it and brought my phone up to my face, hiding it behind my books and saw it was a text from Miku.

**To: Rin K.**

**From: Hatsune Miku**

**Today isn't going so well for me, what about you?**

I typed back, glancing up every so often to make sure I didn't run into anyone or anything.

**To: Hatsune Miku**

**From: Rin K.**

**Same for me, at lunch want to go somewhere to eat? Heard there is a new Japanese grill about 3 blocks from the school.**

I didn't have to wait long for an answer.

**To: Rin K.**

**From: Hatsune Miku**

**Yay! Would love to! Should I tell the others or are you going to?**

I thought for a minute and typed back.

**To: Hatsune Miku**

**From: Rin K.**

**You tell the girls and I tell the guys.**

I grinned at my cleverness because we had less guy friends than girl friends. My phone vibrated one last time.

**To: Rin K.**

**From: Hatsune Miku**

**K.**

I put my phone away and walked into class seeing Piko there. I explained to him about the whole food thing and he nodded saying he would tell the guys and said since Miki wasn't in this class, if we could be partners so he wouldn't be stuck with a weirdo. I agreed and sat next to him, feeling relieved that I didn't have to sit next to someone I wasn't really big friends with. Our teacher walked in and called row. This is going to be a long day.

**Hai guys I'm up with my friend Shuna-chan (we are having a sleepover) and of course we are making manga/anime pictures to post on the internet later! :D if any of you are on deviant art you can look up my friend her user name is Shunna99 and check out her picture called dark Gumi! ^^ its beast and maybe I will post some of my pics later and maybe I will give my user name on a later chapter. I would love to thank the authors that gave me inspiration to draw some of the pics I made and who knows, maybe if you request me to draw a pic I will ^^ haha thx for reading! R&R, leave questions, or criticize me (as longs as its not rude). I will try to reply to all of them! ii naito! (good night in Japanese in case you didn't know) **


	4. Chapter 4: Music Room

Chapter 4: The Music Room

~*Rin's P.O.V*~

I sat through the entire second period, paying attention to the teacher every once in a while. Ugh this is taking forever, I thought absently. I started tapping my chin with my pencil, feeling the wood hitting against my skin. I must have dozed off, because Piko was now nudging my elbow. What had seemed like seconds, had been almost thirty minutes into class. Yes there is only fifteen minutes left in class, I thought victoriously. I glanced around to see the teacher passing out papers. Oh please don't let it be a test that she's handing out; its only the first day back and I'm not prepared and I wasn't even listening to you, I thought, feeling my heart plummet. I looked at Piko.

"What is she passing out?" I asked him, biting my lip.

"Nothing really, just cheerleading tryout forms and football stuff." He said, shrugging to show it wasn't a big deal. I felt myself smirking at him. He looked at me, suspicious of my smile.

"Rin...what are you smiling about?" He asked, leaning away from me slightly. I grinned wider as the teacher gave me a cheerleading form and Piko a football form.

"You should try out for football," I said, continuing to smile. He frowned and sighed.

"You know I'm more of a technological kind of guy. Why don't you and the rest of the girls try out for cheerleading?" He retorted, crossing his arms. I had to try my hardest to not laugh at his expression and body stance.

"Pfft, me try out for cheerleading? As if!" I laughed.

"Then I shouldn't have to want to try out for stupid football," He answered back, grinning in victory. I smirked.

"So you don't want to be a star quarter back and impress Miki even more?" I asked him, knowing I would win. He bit his lip, trying to think. I saw the look of defeat cross his features.

"Fine I will...but only if you and the others try out for cheerleading." He said finally, a smirk playing at his lips. Crud, I thought and tried to think of ways to get out of this. I sighed and gave in.

"Alright you have yourself a deal," I said and held out my hand for him to shake. He took it and shook it firmly. I grumbled under my breath as the teacher handed me my form and began to read it.

_**Cheerleading tryouts**_

_**Cheerleading practice will begin this coming Thursday, in the auditorium after school at 3:30 and end at 5:30. Practice will be held Mondays and Thursday for two weeks. We will go over the basics and help you with your stance. IF you miss a practice, you will not be allowed to tryout unless you have a DOCTORS note. NO EXCEPTIONS! Wear something that you can move freely in such as shorts and a t-shirt.**_

I sighed and face-palmed myself several times. I glanced over and saw Piko smirking at me.

"Oh shut up," I mumbled. I heard the bell ring, signaling us to go to third period. Once again I walked to my locker and grabbed my music folder, when I felt the hairs of my neck prickle, telling me someone was watching me. I looked around casually, but so no one in the hallway.

"Hmm," I said and shrugged, but the feeling didn't go away. I shut my locker and quickly walked to the music room. I already saw Mikuo sitting in a plastic chair, the one next to him was empty. I walked towards him.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked looking down on him. He shook his head no, getting strands of teal hair in his eyes. He...looks...amazing like that, I thought suddenly. Wait what? Mikuo was my friend! I can't think like that! All of a sudden I heard my name being called and saw Miku and Gumi over in the corner, waving at me like idiots. I face-palmed myself again and waved good-bye to Mikuo, who looked slightly upset. I smiled apologetically and turned and faced Miku.

"Hey baka's what's up?" I asked, taking a seat next to Gumi. I smirked at Gumi, who stared at me confused at me for a minute and then I mouthed, "So Yuuma huh?" She blushed and bit her lip. I giggled and then got hit by Miku's leek.

"Ow, meanie!" I giggle-yelled, rubbing my head. She rolled her eyes impatiently at me and sighed.

"I had to get your attention one way or another!" She told me, putting her hands on her hips, her leek was still in one hand.

"Okay well you have it now," I told her, eyeing the leek cautiously.

"We are all signing up for cheerleading!" Miku said, grinning. At least I didn't have to say anything, I thought happily. Gumi squealed and I laughed saying, "Okay sure," I tried imagining me in a skirt and shivered slightly at the idea.

"Hey crazy kids please sit down so that I may call role," Clara said, Bruno right behind her. Everyone sat down and lowered their voices slightly. Clara called role, while I began to tease Gumi.

"So you like the pink-haired type?" I smirked. Gumi was a deep shade of red and Miku was laughing, showing the same message that Gumi sent to Neru.

"Is it just me or is Yuuma hot?" Miku said, mimicking Gumi's voice. Gumi smacked Miku's arm which made us laugh harder. Clara and Bruno came up to the podium and began to take attendance. Though Clara and Bruno lived in Japan, they were actually Spanish, but had moved here three years ago. I wasn't quite sure why, but I didn't care to ask. We continued to talk as she took role.

"Kagamine Len? Where is Kagamine Len?" Clara asked. No one answered so she sighed.

"I guess he's absent," She said and marked him down. Oh well, I thought.

"Kagamine Rin?" Clara asked.

"Here!"Miku answered for me, trying to mimic my voice, but making it to high in the end. I punched her playfully in the arm.

"Megpoid Gumi?" Clara called out.

"Here," Gumi semi-mumbled.

"Speak up next time, okay?" Clara said and Gumi nodded, still a slight shade of pink. Clara finished the role and Bruno came up to explain to us about the rules and equipment. Suddenly I heard a door creak and everyone turned around to see Len walking in and one of his fan-girls hanging onto his hand, trying to hide her face behind her hair. Len mouthed sorry and ducked into a seat behind Miku, Gumi, and I. The girl was giggling and Len was trying to suppress a laugh, I could tell; he kept making a pfft noise.

"Names?" Clara asked, a notepad in her hand.

"Len Kagamine," Len said.

"Galaco, just Galaco," The girl, Galaco, said. Don't turn around Rin, I thought fiercely.

"Okay, I expect you two to stay in during lunch and come sweep the floors," Clara said, writing on the notepad. Galaco squeaked behind me and I had the urge to turn around and stare. So much for not meeting the right girl yet, I thought and I rolled my eyes, putting my elbows on my knees listening to what Bruno was saying.

"As you can see, these are the recording rooms over here behind me," He said motioning to the rooms behind him. There looked to be five small booths, each door had a number on it.

"I expect you to act maturely in here and not destroy anything important, and since there are twenty-five of you in here, I want you in groups of five, which I have already set up." He said and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Group one is Hatsune Miku, Oliver, Aoki Lapis, Ia, and Sonika. Group two is Hatsune Mikuo, Kagamine Rin, Megpoid Gumi, Kagamine Len, and Shion Taito. Group three is-" He said, but I wasn't listening. I'm stuck...with _him, _I thought over and over, until Gumi started shaking me.

"Hey Rin! We got booth number two, so we have to start making our own lyrics for our songs," She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"O-okay..." I started slightly, still stuck in my world.

"Yeah, hey want to make a song together?" She asked me, smiling hopefully.

"Uh...yeah...sure..." I answered back staring at a wall.

"Hey Rin are you okay? You seem kinda...distracted," Gumi inquired, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah...I'm just fine..."

**Hai guys and girls xD Shunna left already so I'm here alone :'( well not exactly alone my brother and sister are here, but they are so ANNOYING! Ughs, anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and what song do you think Gumi and Rin should sing huh? I have some ideas already, but I always need more! R&R, Q&A, F&F :) **


	5. Chapter 5: Music Booth

**Nikoru-chi: hi guys ^^ I'm up again making new chapters and spring break is coming to a close T^T so here I am trying to get as many chapters done as possible! I seriously think time went by to fast! Oh well. My friend Shuna made a new picture on deviantart if you want to check it out! Her account name is Shunna99 ^^ I'm on there, but I haven't posted any recent pics sorry :( I've been getting a lot of views on this so yes all you sneaky people from Canada and other states that I forgot the name of, I can see you! xD thx for viewing and plz R&R! P.S I made Kaito and his brothers younger than they actually are in this so they can still go to school with Rin and the others ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and myself so anything else is not mine (sadly :l) **

Chapter 5: Music booth

~*Rin's P.O.V*~

I grumbled all the way into the booth, and I'm still grumbling. I'm stuck. With Len. With three guys. At least Gumi is here or it would've been worse.

"Stupid guys and all their guyness..." I grumbled some more, not realizing Taito was right beside me.

"Hmm? You okay Rin?" He asked me. His dark hair was hovering over his eye and the bandaged eye. He's like an older and darker version of Oliver, I thought suddenly.

"Uh...yea...just feeling awkward you know?" I told him. He chuckled. I've known Taito since I met Kaito which was in middle school, and I can't see how they are brothers. Taito is poetic and mature, while you look at Kaito over there picking flowers and what not. I remember exactly how I met Kaito...it's very hard to forget. I had been around twelve, Kaito was fourteen then, being more or less innocent then. I had been walking around with Mom, wearing a frilly white dress and sandals. We had headed into a crowd and I had let go off Mom's hand and ended up getting lost in the crowd. I had tried to find her, calling out desperately for her, searching in a maze of people. I finally ended up in front of a park. I had gone in to see if Mom had come here, and had gone to the edge of the pond to sit on the ground and cry. Of course geese were there and tried to eat me! I had tried to run, but they followed me and I had short stumpy leg then.

"Ahhhh! Somebody save me!" I shrieked in my high-pitched voice.

"Never fear little girl! Ice-cream man will save you!" Kaito had come running up in a pair of swim trunks and had a towel wrapped around his shoulders like a superhero. He was also carrying ice-cream like always, ironic I know. Kaito had come running down, but then the geese chased him and he ran screaming.

"Okay now you can fear!" He yelled over his shoulder, the "cape" was now on the ground. I had put it on my shoulders and charged after the geese and ended up hitting them with a stick. One goose managed to get behind me and bit my buttock.

"Owie! Ow Ow OW!" I jumped up and down and then slapped the goose and said, "No! Bad goose!"

"Wow you're brave!" Kaito said smiling and got down on his knees and praised me.

"I now owe you my life!" He exclaimed, and I realized he had still managed to hold onto that ice-cream cone.

"N-no you don't, but you can be my friend if you want..." I told him shyly. He fist pumped the air and did this odd little dance.

"Yes! We will be friends and fight off the evil league of geese!" He said, holding up his ice-cream up in the air. I had giggled and he took my hand and led me to meet his brothers. My mom had finally found me and scolded me for letting go of her hand, but I wasn't upset cause it had been worth it; making new friends and defeating evil geese. I must have been laughing aloud, because now everyone was looking at me. I blushed immediately and looked away saying, "W-well let's start making lyrics and stuff..." Everyone nodded and Gumi brought up a chair and a stool for us to sit on. I took the chair and she took the stool and we began to work on our song.

"Hmm...what to name it...?" Gumi tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"What about chemical emotion...?" I half said it to myself. Gumi grinned and wrote it down on the notepad she had brought.

"Great idea Rin!" She said and we looked to see if the guys were done with their song yet.

"Not quite yet sorry," They all said, working on three different notepads.

"Are you not making a song together?" Gumi asked, her eyebrows squished in confusion. They shook their heads no and went back to writing.

"Hmm...okay whatever, Rin and I will be practicing in the booth okay?" Gumi told them and the guys just nodded.

"I wonder what their songs will be about," I said once we were secured inside the booth.

"Oh who knows, probably getting girls into their beds," Gumi said with a shrug. I smacked her arm playfully.

"Hey Mikuo and Taito wouldn't...I'm not so sure bout Mr. Playboy though." I smirked. Gumi laughed and I laughed with her. We rehearsed the song twice before Bruno came in and wanted everyone to start presenting their songs for the class. We walked out of the booth and sat in the seats, patiently waiting for our turn. Miku was up singing a song that she called "Love is War" and it was a nice song that I could totally understand emotionally. When she was done everyone clapped, but I think me and Gumi clapped the loudest.

"Okay Len how bout you go next?" Bruno said. Len walked up to the little mini stage and told us the name of the song he was singing was "Hot Cocoa".

"Wow sounds amazing..." I grumbled under my breath. Gumi elbowed me and I shut up after that, but that didn't mean I had to listen, so I began to rehearse the lyrics or mine and Gumi's song in my head. I was so caught up into making sure I had it down, that I didn't realized it was our turn. I stood up and saw Mikuo say, "Break a leg," and give me a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes, but smiled as I stepped up on stage with Gumi, pressing my back against hers. As Gumi started singing, I tapped my foot to the beat so I knew when to come in.

"The love switch inside of me has always been turned off...weak emotions didn't move me, I simply floated without saying anything." Gumi sang, her voice sounding amazing and emotional. In 3, 2, 1, I thought and begin to sing. At first I held back, but...I was tired of holding back so I released myself and let my body flow freely.

"Through the filter around my heart, only your signal went through...the longing of others in comparison seemed like an illusion," I sang, letting everything, all of the feeling I had ever let out come out through my voice and into the song. Gumi must have done the same thing, because we were harmonizing and dancing and singing our hearts out. No more hiding, I thought fiercely, continuing to move and sing. I felt free and light as a feather. My arms spreading out in one direction and Gumi's arms mimicking the stance in the opposite direction. We were like one person in two bodies.

"Chemical Emotion, digital motion, those are the feelings I want to send, but if love does not exist my gears would make a painful sound! Chemical emotion, an illusion of words, indirect speech is unnecessary. Express your feelings, let them flow if you just kiss me, that is good enough." We sang together, continuing to dance and sing to our hearts desires, knowing there was more to this song then what people could hear. My emotions and Gumi's forming one beautiful strong emotion of love and desire.

"When the bell chimes at midnight, I become a dark Cinderella. I settle into this dress made of lies, putting on a heartless face." I sang, my hand was over my heart and my other arm out to the crowd, Gumi was doing the same pose and then we became to twirl around each other, my hands caressing Gumi's cheek and hers caressing mine. We were probably to caught up in the song to feel odd and I knew all eyes were on us, making me feel amazing.

"From inside the womb I felt it, the future me was crying, I delete that painful memory, and become a new me." Gumi sang and then we combined our voices again.

"Chemical Emotion, digital tension, a well planned stage of passion, I want to save the dying love, to try and see your smiling face once more. Chemical Emotion, magical station, from that place inside my heart, not a single word came out, but my true feelings are still within! Chemical Emotion, digital passion." We sang in unison.

"The pulse of this love, I will ride it to see," I sang and Gumi came in right behind me on cue.

"These overflowing tears, can't be stopped, these burning emotions will be resurrected." She sang and we began the final chorus.

"Chemical emotion, love is evolution, with time I will change myself, your feelings and mine, when they come together, they will EXPLODE! Chemical emotion, chemical emotion, chemical emotion, chemical emotion, chemical emotion, digital motion, chemical emotion, digital motion, chemical emotion, chemical emotion, love is evolution!" We finished, we were gasping from breath and we were smiling at each, feeling magnificent. Suddenly, everyone broke out into clapping and were whistling and yelling.

"Great job girls!" Bruno came up and patted us on the back. I saw Clara holding up her cell-phone.

"I recorded this Bruno, I think these girls have talent to be sent to recorders along with Hatsune Miku over there," Clara told us smiling. I couldn't believe my ears and all of a sudden I was being squeezed by a squealing Miku and Gumi.

"Wow that was amazing!" Miku exclaimed. I grinned hugely and hugged her back.

"Thanks Miku! Love is War was amazing to!" I told her. She told me thank you and the bell rang.

"Wait, wait, everybody sit down," Bruno commanded, and everyone sat down.

"If you did not sing today, don't think you got off the hook, I have your names down on who hasn't gone and you will be performing tomorrow, so I advise you to take home your music and practice on it. See you all tomorrow!" He said and dismissed us. I practically floated to gym class, feeling so high up that it was impossible to come down. I dressed quickly out of my regular school uniform and into the gym out fit, tossing my blonde hair into messy pigtails and took off my jewelry. I looked at my self in the mirror and gapped at what I saw. I was wearing a tank top and some booty shorts.

"I have to go out there in front of the guys like this?!" I squeaked, blushing a deep red shade. Meiko looked at me and smirked.

"Don't worry Rin you won't die, everyone else is wearing it to," She told me and finished taking out her last earring before walking out of the locker room with me, and into the gym where the guys were already out practicing basketball. Meiko and I were the first girls out and every guy was staring at us. I felt my face heating up and stared down at the ground, looking at my awesome orange and pink shoes.

"Hey stop staring you perverts! You might ruin Rin's innocence!" Meiko shouted, raising her fist in the air to make a better point. The guys quickly turned away and went back to what they were doing. I sighed in relief and got out a volley-ball to start practicing with. All of a sudden, a basketball bumped my leg.

"Hey Rin, could you pass me the ball?" Len came up smiling. I felt myself start to boil for some un-known reason and just kicked it to him and began to practice my setting with the ball. Len came up in front of me, frowning.

"Hey Rin...you okay? You seem kinda...pissed." He asked me, concern echoed his voice. I gritted my teeth when I pictured him walking in with Galaco.

"Oh everything is just peachy, now go away please." I semi-growled. His frown became more of a scowl, but then perked back up.

"You were amazing on your singing and the guy who's signal is going through must be a very lucky guy," He said smiling. At that point, I snapped and lost my focus, sending the ball way over the volley ball net and hitting Gakupo on the head.

"Oh sorry Gakupo!" I called over to him. He shrugged and gave me a thumbs up as he threw the ball back over. Suddenly Iroha came over, making a disgusted face to Len. Iroha has never been a real big Len fan for some un-known reason.

"Hey Rin is this dweeb bothering you?" Iroha asked me. I nodded and she pulled Len away, dragging him by his ear. I laughed. Good old Iroha, beating up people for no apparent reason.

"Okay problem solved!" Iroha smiled and we high fived.

"I haven't seen you all summer girl! Going to America was amazing and everything, but gosh it's great to be home! Americans are so odd sometimes!" She giggled. I smiled and went back to hitting the volley-ball.

"There was this celebrity singer called Justin Beiber...he's odd..." She told me, trying to think of ways to describe him. Luka, Miku, Gumi, Neru, Haku, Teto, SeeU, Aoki, and Merli had finally came out and we began to chat.

"We should all have a slumber party soon!" Miku said bouncing up and down, causing her pigtails to be dangerous.

"Yea!" SeeU said.

"Hmmm..." Teto said, tapping her chin. I thought about having the sleepover at my house, but before I could say anything, Gumi squealed.

"What about at my house? Gumiya maybe home, but we can always lock him outside!" Gumi said with a devious smile. We all laughed and agreed and began making plans for Friday night.

"Yersh we will rock the house and cause the roof to fall off!" Gumi said raising her arms in the air and we all high-fived everybody.

"What's all the noise girlies?" A voice said behind us. I looked over and saw Dell Honne. Dell smirked at us and raised his eyebrows.

"I hope your not gonna taint my wonderful girlfriend over there," He said flashing a smile. Wait...who's his girlfriend?

**Sorry people I would continue on, but my laptop is dying and of course I can't find the charger! Ugh well read and review :3 oh and those who don't know what a set is in volleyball, it's sorta like bumping the ball and then hitting it with your fingertips when it begins to come down. And Chemical Emotion was an awesome song to put in this story and so I did! you should go listen to it sometime!**


	6. Chapter 6: Long Day

Chapter 6: Long day

**Hi guys I've made another chapter! :D thank u guest for reviewing! ^^**

~*Rin's P.O.V*~

I stared at Dell, who looked away. I scanned our group of friends to see if anybody was blushing or was looking uncomfortable. One certain girl did. Everyone is getting a boyfriend, I thought suddenly.

"Okay ladies line up and we will begin our exercise." Coach said. Ugh, today was going to be a long day.

~*time skip*~

I was now sitting in a booth at the Sakura grill, feeling squished between Miku and Mikuo. Kaito was complaining about them not having ice-cream on the menu and Gumi was staring dreamily at Yuuma, who was staring at the aquarium of fish a few feet away from our table.

"Hi how are you today? My name is Aina and I will be your waitress this afternoon." A pretty young girl came and told us. I noticed she was smiling at Yuuma and Gumi was glaring at the waitress, but Aina didn't seem to notice.

"For starters what can I get you to drink?" She asked us and pulled out a notepad.

"I would like Sake," Meiko said. They waitress frowned.

"Ma'am are you old enough to drink?" The waitress asked her. Meiko nodded and pulled out her driver's license, showing the waitress, who just nodded and wrote it down.

"I don't suppose you have any leek juice do you?" Miku asked, looking hopeful.

"Hmmm…we could probably make some," The waitress said and Miku nodded.

"I just want water." Mikuo said. I looked at him in surprise and so did Miku.

"I thought you would want leek juice too, Mikuo." Miku said. Mikuo shook his head.

"Not this time," Was all he said and the waitress nodded and turned to Kaito.

"Hmm…I will go with the limeade slushy." He finally answered.

"Water is fine with me too," Gakupo said.

Luka ordered water as well, Teto ordered apple juice, Haku also got some alcohol, Miki got a cherry slushy, Piko water, Gumi carrot juice, and I ordered a peach citrus fizzy.

"Okay and are you ready to order?" Everyone nodded and as everyone ordered, I looked around the restaurant, seeing many people here.

"Okay, and what about you ma'am?" The waitress asked me.

"I…I just want some white rice," I said finally. She nodded and went to give the order to the chiefs.

"Rin are you seriously just going to eat rice?" Teto asked me. I nodded and she sighed. I couldn't help, but think of what Clara had said about sending the song Gumi and I sang to recorders. I wonder if anyone will like it, I thought, leaning my head onto my hands.

"Hello Earth to Rin!" Miku said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"H-huh?" I said, still dazed on thinking.

"Chick stop daydreaming about Mikuo naked and get into the conversation!" Miku said.

"W-wha? What's wrong with you people?!" I semi-yelled at Miku. Mikuo seemed to blush a little and grumbled something I couldn't hear. Miku laughed and I pulled on one of her pigtails, causing her face to smack onto the table. I grinned in satisfaction with the sound it made when Miku hit the nice furnished wood.

"Ow!" She said, rubbing the red blotch on her forehead.

"Haha that's what you get! Don't say stuff bout Mikuo like that!" I told her. She huffed and muttered a "Fine," at me. I smirked and the waitress brought us our food. I picked at my rice, eating it a little at a time. I could feel Mikuo staring at me. I normally ate a lot, but today I just wasn't feeling the mood to eat. I sighed and left money on the table for my food, telling Miku I better get my change back later, and headed somewhere I loved to go. The book store wasn't far and took about ten minutes to get there walking. As I pushed through the doors, I heard the bell above the door chime, signaling my appearance. Hiyama Kiyoteru was at the back, putting up some new romance novels and grumbling under his breath about all the dust back here.

"Hey Kiyoteru-san!" I smiled and he waved at me, setting the last book on the shelf and came over to me.

"Hey Rin-chan! Long time no see, how's your mom?" He asked me.

"Good, she has the day shift now." I told him, referring about my mom's schedule of being a nurse. He nodded and we walked down the aisle.

"Looking for a new shipment of Watashi? Cause it won't be in for a while. Toyama-sama is having a lot of discussions about the upcoming chapter." He told me. I sighed.

"Okay…got any other manga?" I asked him, hoping he had something. Unfortunately, he shook his head no, causing me to hate my life at the moment.

"I have nothing you haven't already read, sorry. Maybe you could read one of the other books we have here." He told me, rubbing the back of his brown hair. I sighed and nodded and began to look for something that caught my eye. I saw a book with a title that certainly caught my eye.

_**How To Get The Perfect Guy**_

"Hmm...interesting..." I said and began to read a little before buying it.

_**Step 1.**_

_**Evaluate the competition. When it comes to girls, some will play "dumb" to show cuteness, when in reality, it can make a guy frustrated. Don't play dumb, but have him help you when you need it.**_

"Humph...like I would actually play dumb...or would I...?" I let my mind linger on the first step and decided that I probably wouldn't act dumb. I decided to get the book and Kiyoteru rang it up for me.

"Wow Rin...finally getting out of those Shoujo mangas and into the real world, huh? Looks like my little book worm has got a love interest," Kiyoteru smiled at me jokingly and I rolled my eyes, but grinned.

"Oh whatever Kiyoteru! It's for a friend," I said with my hand on the door and pushed on it.

"Sure it is Rin! Sure it is!" He yelled as the door shut. I put the book into my bag and walked to school to go to boring sixth period. I had five minutes to spare when I got into the classroom. I saw that Neru and I were the only ones in here.

"So Neru...how long have you and Dell been going out?" I finally said, looking at a poster of a cat hanging off a tree limb. Hang in there, it said and I so wished I could, but awkwardness made it impossible.

"...how did you know?" Neru said, looking up from her phone. I shrugged and grinned.

"You don't know how to keep a poker face," I replied and she grinned at that.

"Oh the wonderful Kagamine is a sleuth as well...who would have known?" She said with mock shock and we burst out laughing.

"Oh yes I am wonderful, aren't I?" I said, putting my hand on my chest and the other on my hip and bowed.

"...seriously though...please don't tell anyone yet...I was waiting for the right time...and I want to do it myself," Neru told me, her eyes pleading. I sighed.

"Okay I won't, but you better tell them soon though," I said and she nodded.

"I will, no need for Miku to find out on her own, then the punishment would be worse!" She said and I mock gasped.

"Oh no not worse!" I said and we laughed again.

"What's so funny?" Miku and Teto walked into class.

"Nothing!" Neru and I both shouted at the same time. We looked at each other and grinned, that secret glint in our eyes. Miku looked at us, suspicious.

"I'm watching you Kagamine and Akita," She said, making to fingers go to her eyes and then pointed them at us. I rolled my eyes and Neru went back to texting. I went and sat in the corner next to a window. The girls surrounded me, so that we were in our group and we could pass notes. In fact, Miku just failed at attempting to throw one to me now. Teto picked it up and slapped it on my desk.

**_Dear Rin, _**

_**First off, hi! Second, what's going on with you and Neru and don't say nothing! I know something is up between you two so you might as well spill! **_

_**Miku**_

I sighed and thought of a way to get out of this. I finally wrote something down.

_**Miku,**_

_**This is a note, not a letter, and there is nothing to spill. It's private matters and confidential business, so I can't say a word.**_

_**R.**_

I tossed the note back to her just as the teacher was walking in.

"Okay class, today let's begin with a poem and then present it to the class. I will give you fifteen minutes to make one and then you shall present them. Understood?" She told us and everyone nodded their response. She began passing out notebook paper and I grabbed my orange pen that had pink ink inside. Ironic. She gave me a piece of notebook paper and I quickly began writing. Soon I was finished and set the pen down.

"Times up!" The teacher said as her timer went off.

"Who would like to go first?" She asked us and I raised my hand.

"Okay Kagamine-san please proceed to go to the front of the class." She told me and I followed her instructions and began my poem.

_**Imperfection**_

_**Perfection, it's what we all like to dream of having, **_

_**Beauty and flawless details of our selves,**_

_**but imperfection is what we are and always will be.**_

_**There is no time machine to go back and fix our mistakes,**_

_**nor is there any chance of us taking back the words we said.**_

_**What's done is done, and even though we apologize, those hurtful words are still there.**_

_**Perfection, no one has it, but everyone wants it.**_

_**Hoping that one day we will be admired and envied, yet we envy others and admire them.**_

_**Imperfection, something that I am and always will be, something that I have accepted in myself.**_

_**Something I think we should all except and stop striving to earn, because we should be our imperfect selves.**_

I finished reading to the class and looked up. My teacher was smiling and told me I did a wonderful job and people began to clap.

"Great job Rin!" My friends told me one I sat down. The rest of the day seemed to drag on and I ended up sleeping through the rest of sixth period. I felt a nudging on my shoulder and looked up to see Gumi trying to get me to wake up.

"Hey it's time to go! We have art next! Yay!" Gumi squealed and I smiled at her enthusiasm and walked to art with Gumi, Miki, and Aoki. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Akaito.

"Hi Akaito is something wrong?" I asked with slight concern, worrying Kaito was freaking out about not having ice-cream.

"No I just wanted to walk you to your class. Alone." He said glancing at my friends.

"Um...sure?" I said and we began to walk and all of a sudden, Akaito had me pushed up against a wall, his hands on either side of my head.

"A-Akaito? W-what are you doing?" I squeaked, feeling a cold sweat on my neck along with my hands getting clammy.

"Rin...you turn me on...go out with me." He said, his face really close to mine, so close I could taste his breathe, which was spicy.

"I-I...don't know what to say Akaito..." I mumbled, shocked that I couldn't get out unless I kicked or hit him, but he was a lot bigger than me so he would probably restrain me. I felt something pressed against my lips and realized Akaito was kissing me, his tongue poking my bottom lip, demanding access. I kept my lips firmly closed and shut my brain off, my body not responding to his; I kept as still as a statue. Akaito was yanked off of me, being held back by Mikuo.

"The lady didn't give you an answer, so you shouldn't be trying to kiss her, especially since you didn't ask if it was okay with her." Mikuo said, his eyes blazing. I shrank back against the wall, terrified by Mikuo's voice, even if he wasn't talking to me. His voice didn't sound like his; it was cold and deadly unlike his calm and gentle, even soft, voice. I was trembling, my eyes were filled with tears to my embarrassment.

"Mikuo stop...just let him go and we can go to class." I finally managed to say my voice hoarse and I thought he hadn't heard me, until he looked at me, his eyes softening ever so slightly and he turned back to Akaito and shoved him.

"Leave Rin alone." Mikuo muttered and walked over to me.

***gasps* things r heating up ^^ R&R plz and thx if u do! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and left me a comment or P.M so thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Awkwardness between Us

Chapter 7: The Awkwardness between Us

**Hi :D I updated again today! I would love to thank MizuneMinamiki and l3Len! This chapter is for you two for making my wonderful evening!**

*~Rin's P.O.V*~

Mikuo walked me to the handicapped bathroom since it was just one bathroom and came in with me, locking the door behind us so no one would come in and get the wrong idea. He sat me on the sink and grabbed a tissue from the dispenser and wiped away my tears.

"Shh…it's okay Rin…I'm here; I won't let him do that again, okay?" He told me in the soft voice I knew, possibly even softer. I sniffled and more tears welled out my eyes dropping onto my shirt. Mikuo hugged me, sending electricity into me and sending my heart into a panic attack. I felt my cheeks heat up and was relieved that Mikuo couldn't see.

"Thanks Mikuo…I-I'm sure that it might have been worse if you weren't there…" I finally managed to get out; my voice was still hoarse and came out as a whisper. I shuddered at the thought of it getting worse, and buried my face into Mikuo's shoulder.

"I…I wanted to break Akaito's face for doing that…that perv, he shouldn't even have the pleasure of kissing you…Rin distract me so I don't go back and kill him…" Mikuo responded, hugging me tighter.

"Um…well we probably need to start heading to class before we get marked absent and then have them think we ditched…" I mumbled into his uniform shirt and I felt him nod and let me go. I peeked out of the restroom and saw nobody in the hall, and Mikuo and I walked out, heading towards the art room. I felt the awkward silence between us, but was too scared to speak up. Mikuo opened the door for me and I muttered a "Thank you" to him and walked towards an empty easel by Gumi. I felt everyone staring at Mikuo and I and it made me duck my head.

"Hey Rin what's going on? Are you okay?" Gumi asked me, once I set my bag on the ground and sat on the stool. I didn't respond, looking at the board to see what our assignment was. The teacher looked at me concerned, but didn't speak up. I saw that we were to draw something that made us happy. That's easy, I thought, but when I tried to paint something, nothing came to mind. I realized I was tired and hungry again. I began to draw music notes and swirls, along with oranges, my friend's faces, and a cat. I saw that I had made Mikuo's face first and then began on Gumi's and the others. Once I was done, I showed my canvas to Gumi who smiled and showed me hers, which was a carrot and her dog Carri. I smiled sadly and set my canvas by the window to dry as instructed. The teacher gave me permission to listen to my iPod music as long as she couldn't see it other than the head phones. I listened to the songs that my friend's and I had made. I instantly flicked to one I had made a year ago for Len, but had never showed it to anybody. I clicked play on "Why don't you call me yet" and began to listen to my voice playing through the ear-phones. I almost cried again, feeling the messed up feeling inside my body begin to make my heart-ache again. I chewed on my lip and put my iPod away once I saw there was only a minute left of class. I quickly grabbed my bag and waited by the door, feeling nauseated and uncomfortable. The minute the bell rang, I was out the door, sprinting to the gates to meet Rinto. I sat down on the sidewalk and waited for Rinto. Rinto showed up, smiling, until he saw my puffy eyes.

"Bunny-Chan? What's wrong?! Did somebody hurt you? Where is the ass-hole?! He's dead!" Rinto said, glaring around the schoolyard. I felt a ghost smile on my lips and jumped up and hugged Rinto, feeling the need for comfort. Rinto patted my back and put his arm around my waist as we walked home together.

"Now tell me what happened, Imoto-san." Rinto told me as we were less than halfway home.

"I…I'm just so confused…about guys…" I said, deciding to leave what happened with Akaito out. If Rinto knew, he would send Akaito to the hospital and Mikuo already wanted to do that. I heard Rinto sigh and he patted my back once again.

"Imoto-san…do you really think you are old enough to get involved with guys?" He finally spoke, glancing at my face. I was about to answer when I thought about it. I think I am, I thought. I hadn't realized I had said that aloud until Rinto nodded.

"Okay then…" He said and we walked the rest of the way home. Mom's car was parked in the driveway, signaling that she was home. I ran ahead of Rinto, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Mom we're home!" I called once I pushed open the oak and frosted glass double doors.

"In here, sweetheart!" Mom called from, what I assume the kitchen. I pulled off my shoes and socks and put them in the wooden box labeled "**_Rin_"** and walked towards the kitchen. The cold marble floor greeted my warm feet and made the hairs on my legs rise. I saw mom making white rice and ramen noodles. I smelled the aroma and felt my stomach yowl in hunger.

"Mmmm...smells good Mom!" I said, instantly wetting my lips. Mom smiled and began to make tea. I walked upstairs to my room, pulled out the book I had bought earlier, and threw my bag in a chair. I got out of my school uniform and put on a white tank top and some normal orange shorts. I stretched and flopped down on my bed, flipping the first page over.

_**Step 2.**_

_**Get to know your crush. Find out their dislike and likes and see if you have anything in common. If not move on.**_

I continued reading until Mom called us down for dinner. We ate in the living room like always and watched my Inuyasha episodes before I headed back upstairs to take a shower. I let the warm, fresh water cascade down my body as I began to scrub my hair and body. After re-conditioning my hair and pulling a brush through it, I walked out of the bathroom and walked towards my bedroom. I saw my bedroom door ajar and peeked in to see Rinto reading the book I bought.

"Rinto! What are you doing in my room!" I shrieked, still in a towel. He looked up surprised and set the book down.

"Rin get some clothes on and then come to my room, understand?" He said, his voice sounded a little sad and I quickly shoved him out and got dressed. I wonder what he want's to talk about, I thought to myself. I walked cautiously down the hallway and into Rinto's room.

There were old orange peels overflowing the trash can, rock music CD's littered the floor, and his schoolwork was scattered on his desk. I stuck my tongue out at the mess and sat down on what seemed to be a clean bed. Rinto came in a few minutes later and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Okay Rin...since you think you are old enough to date, I might as well tell you about the birds and the bees..." He told me, looking every where, but at me.

**Sorry guys again my laptop is dying! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Read the next one to see how Rin reacts to the "birds and the bees" conversation with Rinto! xD R&R please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Difference between Birds and Bees

**Hi guys! ^^ I may not be able to update until maybe Friday or Saturday because I have a track meet tomorrow T^T I don't honestly want to go, but I need to. Jessi-chan9867 you review made my day! xD **

~*Rin's P.O.V*~

"The what?" I asked, giving him a dumbfounded look. He sighed and began to blush, telling me that this was an awkward conversation for him.

"W-well…when mommy's and daddy's love each other very much they…do things with each other…" Rinto began, stuttering and looking at the ground. I felt my nervousness begin to rise and fought the urge to run out of the room. My fists began to clench the black and orange bedspread, leaving wrinkles around the cloth.

"…Sometimes they experiment with each other…" Rinto began once more.

"Rinto, I have no idea where you're taking this or what you're talking about." I spluttered, hoping he would give up and the churning in my stomach would stop.

"Okay…they get these feelings and the start kissing and then go on to more stuff," He told me and began to go into full detail. I felt my stomach's churning worsen and the blood left my face. Once he was done, I quickly got up and sprinted towards the bathroom. I had one hand clamped over my mouth and the other over my stomach. I quickly turned into the bathroom, hitting my shoulder on the door frame, and quickly headed to the toilet. Quickly, get to the toilet quickly and you can barf all you want, I thought to myself and quickly kneeled over the toilet. I almost didn't make it, as dinner came up again.

"Oh…kill me now…" I mumbled, my voice slurred, as I had finished vomiting. Mom came by the hallway, carrying a basket of laundry and looked over to see me.

"Rin, honey, are you okay?" Mom asked me, setting the clothes down and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She felt my cheeks and forehead, frowning.

"You don't feel like you're running a fever, but your face is pale and you're throwing up…how do you feel? If you're not feeling well, tell me." She told me as she sat down next to me.

"Rinto…he told me about the birds and the bees and I felt sick…" I groaned my head pounding.

"…" Mom stared at me with wide eyes.

"Rinto Kagamine, get your pasty butt in here!" Mom shouted suddenly and made my head hurt worse. I groaned at the sudden noise, covering my ears.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Mom apologized as Rinto walked into the bathroom.

"Y-yes, Mom?" Rinto said, unsure if he was in trouble or not.

"…what did you tell your younger sister?" Mom said, seeming to shoot lasers out of her eyes. Rinto held his ground, but his voice shook slightly.

"I told her about the birds and the bees like Oliver's told Oliver and me," He said hesitantly. Mom face-palmed herself and muttered, "I don't remember you being a girl or a parent." Rinto stared at her a minute before hanging his head.

"Rinto, I appreciate your concern for your sister, but since she's a girl, you're telling her the wrong stuff. Let me handle stuff like this next time, okay?" Mom told him and he nodded. Mom turned back to me and told me to go sit on the couch and Rinto to stay in his room until Mom and I were done with our "girl talk". He quickly went, saying he was just going to bed. I walked out with Mom and sat on the couch, while she went to the medicine cabinet. She came back, handing me two ibuprofens and a sprite to help my head ache and stomach ache.

"Okay, Rin, I'm pretty sure you have an idea from your brother how things…happen, but I am going to tell you that it's not exactly correct. What I'm saying is, is that you need to wait until your married, but…if something were to happen, I want you to tell me so that I can help you. Don't be afraid to tell me, okay? I may be mad for a little while and disappointed, but I will still love you the same, I promise. Understand?" She asked me and I nodded, sipping my sprite. She nodded, her lips pressed into a thin line and I got up and headed towards my room. I shut my door and sighed, feeling like I was going to blow. At least my head was feeling better and my stomach wasn't churning anymore.

"…wow…" I finally muttered, leaning on my door for support. My hair had almost completely dried, but it was still damp in some places and I decided to dry it. After drying my hair and brushing my teeth, I was now putting on my citrus lotion.

"Mm…nothing like the smell of paradise, am right Citrus?" I asked the white and orange Persian cat, who was smelling my legs. I giggled as she licked the lotion on my legs hesitantly and deciding it wasn't the real fruits that it smelled like. I changed into my white nightgown that had little oranges on it and jumped onto the matching bedspread of my bed. I felt so tired, but I couldn't sleep. Dang it, I thought uselessly. My mind began to drift to Mikuo and then to Len. I shook my head once Len's head appeared in my brain.

"Ugh…that idiot," I yawned and rolled onto my side, my eye lids were fighting to stay open now. I soon slipped into a fitful slumber.

_I was sitting on the beach, watching the waves roll __off the sand. The water lapped at my ankles and the wind was blowing my white sundress. This beach felt so familiar that the name seemed to be on the edge of my tongue. It was a nice day, the sun was shining and the breeze felt nice. I looked up, seeing the sky was clear and blue, the color of my eyes. There wasn't a cloud in sight._

"_Rin-Chan! Rin-Chan, over here! "I heard a voice call. I turned to see the younger of Len in swim trunks, waving and smiling at me. He came running and ran right through me, heading towards a young girl with a big bow and white one-piece bathing suit with little bows on the sides._

"_Lenny-boo!" The girl giggled and ran towards him to. Suddenly, the beautiful day turned into a storm._

"_Len! I'm scared!" the girl whimpered and clutched onto the boy's arm. The girl looked frightened and the boy looked scared, but protected the girl, shielding her from the wind._

"_Don't worry, Rin! I will protect you!" Younger Len said, the girl close to him._

I sat up quickly, breathing hard as my alarm was going off. I looked over and saw that it was six thirty. I sat there a minute, regaining my calmness and felt sweat on my neck and back, making my nightgown cling to me.

"A dream…it was just a dream," I told me self and stood up, stretching my muscles before heading towards my shower. As I was finishing putting in my last bobby pin, I heard Mom call from downstairs.

"Rin, breakfast is ready!" She said and I headed down the marble steps, my black flats making a quiet tapping noise. _Tap, tap, tap, and tap. _I was finally at the last step and jumped onto the wooden platform, and began walking towards kitchen. The smell of bacon, eggs, and cinnamon-rolls made my stomach growl. Mom smiled and sat my plate down and began to make homemade orange juice.

"Thanks Mom!" I said and sat down across from Rinto, who was already drinking his orange juice. Mom sat the tall glass filled with the cloudy, orange liquid in front of me and I picked it up, taking a big gulp, sighing with content as the sour, yet sweet, juice bathed my tongue. As I began to eat, Mom brought me a small shoulder bag.

"What's this for?" I asked peering in it and pulling out a small package.

"Protection, some pads, along with some tampons." Mom smiled triumphantly. My jaw dropped and I flushed, feeling embarrassed. Rinto snickered and I glared at him.

"Rinto, I put protection in your bag too, in the inside pocket." Mom told him, turning back to cleaning up the cooking mess. Rinto scowled, but said nothing. I smirked, but hid it with another sip of orange juice. Once I was done eating, I helped Mom wash dishes while Rinto watched TV. I set the last fork in the dish rack and ran up to my room to quickly brush my teeth. I quickly spit out the burning mouthwash, as I finished cleaning my mouth and put a piece of mint gum into bag for after lunch. Rinto was waiting at our front door and I joined him and we headed out the door.

"Have a great day sweethearts and remember use the protection I gave you!" Mom laughed and I quickly shut the front door and stepped onto the cement sidewalk which led to our driveway, which led to the driveway. We walked in silence until we reached the school and Rinto and I parted ways, and I walked to my group. I felt my neck hair prickle again and looked around to see once again, that nobody was staring at me. Maybe it's just my imagination, I thought and continued to walk to my group. Miku came up to me and hugged me.

"Miku? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. She didn't let go, but simply sobbed onto my shoulder.

"M-Mikuo…I can't find him! He left really early this morning and I haven't seen him since! I'm really worried!" She continued to cry and I stiffened.

"Mikuo is…gone?" I whispered and Miku nodded in my shoulder. I pulled back gently and told her I would look for him.

"Please tell me he didn't go after Akaito!" I murmured to myself, and began to search the campus.

**Yay new chapter! ^^ R&R! I lubs to see reviews!**

**Jessi-chan9867: I know I totally thought about it, but I was like "hmmm…let's pull it out for a little longer and then surprise everybody!" so don't worry there will be some action!**

**Guest 10: no I don't have anything against Justin Beiber, I'm just not exactly one of his fans…**

**MizuneMinaMiki: thank you for your wonderful reviews! ^^ **


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets

Chapter 9: Secrets

**Hi! I'm making new chappies! ^^ Jessi-chan I swear, you crack me up! I was in front of my mom reading your review when I busted out laughing! Mom thought I was having a seizure! xD aww I just love your reviews!**

**Akaito: *grumbles* not me…**

***pats Akaito's back* it's going to be okay, Akaito.**

**Mikuo: *grins and holds the gun Jessi-chan gave him* yea Akaito…it will be alright…one I end your sorry life! *laughs crazily and chases Akaito***

***sweat drops while watching Akaito being chased by Mikuo* …let's get back to the story…**

*~Rin's P.O.V*~

I raced through the court-yard, calling out for Mikuo and feeling the adrenaline course through my veins. _I'm scared,_ I thought fleetingly. I hoped Mikuo was okay and not doing what I think he was which was beating Akaito to a pulp. _Oh Mikuo…what am I going to do with you? _ I passed Akaito and his group of friends. _Wait…Akaito? So that means…Mikuo isn't killing him mercilessly, _I thought relieved and stopped running.

"Where are you Mikuo?" I mumbled to myself. As I got farther from the school building and walked past the field house, I began to have a sinking feeling.

"Mikuo…please…where are you?" I murmured, getting worried like Miku. Suddenly my vision became dark and I felt a body pressed against my back.

"I'm right here silly girl…seems I had you worried." A voice whispered into my ear. I instantly relaxed, but trembled at the same time. I felt up my face and felt his hands covering my eyes.

"Let me take you somewhere…somewhere that I think you will like it…" Mikuo whispered again, his voice was hoarse this time. He nudged my leg with his knee, signaling me to walk and I did, letting him guide me. We walked some distance away from the school; the noises were fading with each step.

"Okay…keep your eyes closed and no peeking," Mikuo said and I nodded. He removed his hands and I kept my eyes shut like I said I would. I heard a squeak, the sound of rusty metal on its hinges and felt my curiosity grow.

"Okay, just a little bit further now," Mikuo said and set his hands over my face once again. I began walking and he nudged me to the left.

"Okay now sit down slowly." Mikuo instructed and I obeyed, feeling around for something to sit on until I felt a rough, rocky surface, and sat down carefully.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." Mikuo said and dropped his hands from my face, caressing my cheek in the process. My eyes fluttered open and I gasped. We were sitting on a cement bench in front of a small koi pond, with a small bridge connecting one side with the other. I looked to my left and saw bushes of gardenias growing, the Sakura tree in front of me was in late bloom, to my right was a small flower bed of roses, and behind us was a white wooden fence incased with honey-suckle. It smelled the air and found that it smelled wonderful. I looked at Mikuo and stared at him in awe.

"This is amazing!" I finally found my voice. He smiled and looked down at my hand and took it in his and squeezed it ever so slightly. I applied a bit of pressure back, staring at his eyes. His cheeks were tainted with a small amount of pink, making him look cute.

"Yeah…you're the first person I've brought to see this; I haven't even showed Miku," He said slightly hesitant, worried his words might upset me.

"Whoa…I feel so special now," I smiled, feeling heat rise to my face. I looked up at his face and noticed his eyes were on my…lips. He unconsciously licked his and seemed to lean in a little closer, our noses almost brushing.

"You are special, Rin. You're special to me…" He said, staring into my eyes. I felt my excitement spike, and I unintentionally leaned in as well. I closed my eyes as I felt Mikuo's lips brush mine and stayed like this for a few seconds before Mikuo pulled back hesitantly and then kissed me again, applying more pressure this time. I smiled or tried smiling with his lips on mine and this time I pulled back and put my forehead on his.

"Wow…my first kiss." I said breathlessly and he smiled.

"That was mine too." He whispered. I bit my lip and stood up. He stared at me and confusion until I grabbed his wrist.

"The late bell rings in ten minute, so we better start walking back." I said and he smiled. I let go of his wrist and he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers, making me blush.

"Are we…you know…together now?" I asked feeling stupid by the sound of my voice. I mentally face-palmed myself.

"I want to, but before we are I want to do it right!" He told me and then stopped. He turned to face me and was now holding both of my hands in his.

"Rin Kagamine, I have had feelings for you since you first spoke to me and I want to make you happy. Your smile hypnotizes me and your laugh makes me want to just hug you. Will you go out with me Saturday night?" He asked staring into my eyes. I giggled and thought about my plans for Saturday. _The sleepover is Friday night and I don't think I'm doing anything on Saturday, _I thought slowly.

"Mikuo Hatsune, yes I will go out with you Saturday, as long as you agree to be my boyfriend." I stated and he smiled a cheesy grin, melting my insides.

"If you become my girlfriend, then it's a deal." He told me and I nodded, blushing once more. _Girlfriend, _I thought to myself and smiled at the thought. We began to walk back to school, holding hands. We walked past several people who looked at us and began to whisper. I squeezed Mikuo's hand under all the un-wanted attention and he put his arm around me, shielding me from people's gazes. I leaned my head on the side of his chest and smiled happily feeling safe. Little did I know that a certain blue-eyed boy was watching me through narrowed eyes. We walked into the building, seeing that our group was already inside. Mikuo walked me to class and told me he would see me third period. I sighed, wishing I didn't have to go to school now as I took my seat. Len walked into the room, his group of fan-girls trailing behind him with awed expressions. I rolled my eyes and imagined myself making a puking noise. Bleh! Len saw me and told the girls he would be right back and the girls squealed at him as he waved. He walked towards me, smiling one of those friendly smiles and I instantly shrank back in my chair, not daring to breath. He stood in front of my desk and continued to smile.

"Hey Rin! I heard you and Mikuo were going out." He said, his eyes seemed to harden on the last sentence. His eyes seemed like ice at the moment and were slightly narrowed.

"Yes Mikuo is my wonderful boyfriend, and it's not really any of _your_ business, Kagamine." I said rather poisonously. I heard gasps from the classroom as they listened in on the conversation.

"Oh stop acting like a bunch of kids." I retorted at them. They immediately turned around and some began to whisper. I looked back up at Len, whose gaze had turned dangerously dark and his lips were pinched into a thin line.

"…okay…well I hope everything goes great between you two!" He smiled, but something seemed off with that smile; it almost seemed sinister.

"…" I held my tongue on saying anything and watched him slip back into his little group of fan-girls and chat with them happily. I felt somewhat at unease with those words and his expression. Sensei had walked in and was now taking role, as I dawdled over everything that had happened so far. I pressed lips together, remembering how gentle Mikuo had kissed me. I felt my cheeks heating up and looked down.

"Rin?" Sensei called out. I raised my hand and said "here." and slipped back into thinking.

"Okay class, we are going to watch a movie based on samurai's while taking notes." Sensei said and everyone groaned. I pulled out a sheet of notebook paper and a pen, scribbling my name in cursive at the top. Sensei began the movie and turned the lights off. The only source of light was coming from a tiny window in the back and the projector which was showing the movie. About halfway into the movie, someone threw a note onto my desk.

_So what's up? _

_L._

I looked over at Len who glanced at me in the corners of his eyes. I wadded up the paper and tossed it into the trash a few feet away from my desk. It landed nicely in and I breathed a sigh of relief and began to work on my notes once more. Another note landed on my desk and I looked up in aggravation.

_Hey that was mean! I just wanted to talk to you because we haven't had an actual conversation!_

_L._

I again wadded up the paper and threw it away, trying so hard to get caught up where I left off. Once again another note landed on my desk. I growled in frustration and flipped it open.

_Hey stop that! Why do you keep throwing my notes away? I'm running out of paper here!_

_L._

I sighed and wrote back.

_**Go away and stop bothering me, unlike you, I don't want to fail. Go bother one of you annoying little girlfriends and stop harassing me! **_

I smirked at the note and slid it on the floor to Len, who scooped it up and quickly read it. I looked at his expression and saw it began to grow into a furious expression, but almost as quick as it came, that expression was calm and cold. He wrote quickly and passed the note once more.

_Don't be like that Rin. We are supposed to be friends and friends don't hurt other friend's feelings. _

I read it and felt myself boil. I wrote swiftly and slid it back to him.

_**Obviously that rule doesn't apply to you. **_

He read it and bit his lip. He wrote again and passed it to me, but I quickly threw it in the trash. Len didn't try to send anymore notes and I began to work on the assignment once more, relieved that I would have no more interruptions. The movie ended, showing the credits, and Sensei turned the lights back on.

"Okay class, please pass your papers forward so that I may grade them. The bell will ring in two minutes so I will allow you to pack up and get ready for your next class." He said and began to collect the papers. I grabbed my books and put them in my bag that Mom had given me. I shuddered as I remembered what she said she put in here. The bell rang and I was now heading to science with Piko. I felt bad for what I said to Len, but it was true. I felt the lingering feelings of love for him, but I immediately squished them. _He doesn't love you and he never has! It's time you move on and be happy with Mikuo, _I thought and smiled at the thought of Mikuo's happy face.

"Oh Rin, don't forget our little deal," Piko smirked and I groaned. Today was Tuesday so…I had two days until the first cheerleading practice. I didn't really want to go, but I knew I had to do it for Miki's and Piko's relationship and who knows, maybe Piko could beat Len. I smiled deviously at that thought and saw Piko staring at me.

"So you must have something up your sleeve because of that evil smile you're making," Piko commented.

"Oh yes Piko I have evil plans for you…they are to dress you up in a dress and put makeup on you! Mwuahahahaha!" I laughed evilly and rubbed my hands like the villain does in batman. Piko turned red and began to shout.

"Rin Kagamine, if you do, so help me I will steal every orange in the city and eat them in front of you and I won't share!" He yelled at me. I smacked him.

"Hey don't forget, I'm stronger and faster than you so what now, little shota boy?!" I retorted and he grimaced and started muttering about girls and their hormones.

We walked into class and sat down at the table we did yesterday and the teacher told us to do the book work on Chapter 16, page 176. I flipped the book open, grabbed my orange pen, and picked up my spiral. I didn't understand any of the questions and I felt too lazy to flip back to the chapter and read it, so I copied of Piko. Piko was very well organized and a straight A student like Len, while I had a B in math, which prevented me from being a straight A student as well. _Stupid dyslexia, A.D.D, and A.D.H.D!_

**(A/N: I have A.D.D, dyslexia, and A.D.H.D so I gave Rin my grades and my problems xD)**

I sat there copying Piko when I felt someone staring at me, except this didn't feel like the same stare like always. I glanced up and saw Galaco glaring at me. There was hatred in her eyes and I met them head on until she looked away. I continued to copy Piko; changing the way he described it into something that sounded like something I would say and made it less obvious that I was copying him. The bell rang and I bolted to the Music hall. I found a chair in the corner and saved some seats. Mikuo came in before any of my friends and quickly took a seat beside me. Miku and Gumi came in, spotting us in the corner and Miku quickly pounced on us.

"Mikuo, where were you? I couldn't find you anywhere and I was so worried something happened! Wait…why are you holding Rin's hand?" She said and looked at our hands.

"Miku we are going out and I'm sorry I scared you, it won't happen again." Mikuo said and patted his younger sister's head. Miku squealed and now pounced on me.

"Ohhhh I knew it! I knew you had a thing going on! You two make such a good couple!" Miku went on blabbering and it made me wonder how she could keep going on like that without breathing. Gumi finally stepped in.

"I'm glad you finally are going out!" Gumi smiled and sat down beside me. Miku stopped talking and sat on the other side of Mikuo.

"Okay class let's get started! We have some people who did not get to present their song yesterday and I would like to continue with that!" Bruno said as he checked to make sure everyone was here.

"Okay Taito Shion, you're up!" Bruno said and Taito walked up stage. He glowered at everybody, which was normal and I couldn't help but feel special. I was the only one Taito showed a soft side too, and he was the one I could come to if I wanted him to brutally kill someone, other than his brothers. I hadn't been scared when Kaito first introduced me and that's what had surprised Taito. I told him what I had happened with my dad and Len because Taito was understanding. He appeared to be tough and evil, but to me, he was a soft teddy bear. Taito continued to glower and said, "I will be singing 'VOiCE'." I sat back in my seat as Taito's voice filled into the microphone. Taito didn't like his voice, but I thought his voice was amazing almost better that Kaito's. They voices were about even on how good they were and it was so hard to pick which one was better. Once Taito was done, I stood up and clapped for my friend.

"That was awesome, Taito!" I praised him and he smiled or what seemed a smile- it seemed more of a dangerous smirk, but to me it was meant to be a smile.

"Thanks Rin." He said and almost ruffled my hair if I hadn't ducked.

"Hey! Don't touch the hair; I'm trying to look pretty for my boyfriend!" I pouted. He gave me this odd look.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Taito finally said, clearing his throat.

"Mikuo." I told him cheerily. He scowled and shrugged.

"Okay." Was all he said before walking away. I huffed and muttered, "Rude." When he was out of hearing rang.

"Mikuo! You are up next!" Clara said. Mikuo stepped onto the stage. Mikuo walked up stage and started talking.

"I made this song for a special someone in the crowd today because at first I didn't have the guts to tell her, but now I am." He smiled and stared directly at me, making my heart melt. Miku squealed and poked me in the shoulder and Gumi winked at me. Halfway across the room was a set of blue eyes burning holes into my back, but I didn't turn around to see who it was even though I already had a good idea.

**(A/N: I made this cause I wasn't about to use one of Miku's songs because they are about her a.k.a a girl! So enjoy this song I made once long ago on garage band! If any of you have it, then you understand what I mean****) **

_Whispering Lies_

_By: Nikoru-chi_

_Sung by: Mikuo _**(no you won't find this on you-tube sorry, like I said I made it so no stealies unless you credit me****)**

_Everyday it's a wonder I'm still walking,_

_still talking, still smiling. When you're not_

_here, I can't even breathe; I don't even try._

_Cause everyday it's a lie after another, pretending_

_these feelings don't exist, pretending you're not my _

_everything, when truth is…_

_I can't stop these swirling emotions, spinning_

_me out of control! I'm like a bomb ready to explode._

_When will I have the guts to tell you how I feel?_

_I kick myself down to the dust, pretending I'm okay._

_Your smile is what I want and I only want you to look at me that way._

_I want to be the one at your side, nobody else. Want to make you like nobody else._

_I want you to see the real shades of red underneath this mask. I want you_

_to see the real me._

The entire time he was singing, Mikuo kept his eyes focused on mine and I felt my cheeks burning. My heart was racing and I felt like I could cry for being such an idiot. Once he was finished, he came off stage and kissed me, his lips against mine. He cradled my face, while I put my arms around his neck. If looks could kill, both Mikuo and I would be dead right now. Those blue eyes from before were deadly cold as the blonde left the room.

**Hi guys I had some time to update before I left so here I am, updating! R&R and wish me luck on hurdles! *carries some Neosporin * ^^**


	10. Chapter 10: Devious Plans

Chapter 10: Devious Plans

**Yay! Another update! This time it's going to be all mixed up! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed especially l3Len, MizuneMinamiki, and Jessi-chan9867! I lubs you! ^^ **

**Len: Finally! Some Len P.O.V!**

**Yes…I'm sorry dear Len for putting you off for a while now, but now it's you turn!**

**Len: ...so…you put me off…on purpose?**

**LET'S GET TO THE STORY NOW SHALL WE!**

**Len: Hey I-**

**STORY TIME LEN!**

**Len: …**

**Mikuo: *sticks tongue out at Len***

**Stop it you two! -.- **

*~Len's P.O.V*~

I was seething and I knew it. I knew how I looked and I know I didn't look like me; the smart, kind, happy, carefree, and athletic Len would never scowl, never snap, and would certainly not look like this. _He kissed her, _I thought rather bluntly. Mikuo had kissed _her._ _She _let _him_ kiss her. Rin had let Mikuo kiss her and she had enjoyed it, telling from the enlightenment on her face. I thought back to the note she had passed me earlier.

"Friends don't hurt friends." I murmured and thought of her response.

_**Obviously that rule doesn't apply to you.**_

Even though she hadn't said it, I could imagine her voice; cold and bitter and those beautiful eyes would be accusing, dangerous, and _hurt._ It was a slap to my face and a very painful one. I had hurt Rin. I wasn't clueless; I had an idea how.

_I had been tired of being called a shota and a weakling, so I began to work out. I hated it when people called me that in front of Rin. I had become this way to impress Rin and to stop the teasing of both of us: her being teased about hanging out with a shota and me being called a shota. Once I began to work out though, I didn't have a lot of time to spend with Rin. Our once joined-at-hip relationship hit rock bottom, shattering into a million pieces like glass. I had missed Rin and I still do, but she won't give me the chance to make up for it. She didn't care what I looked like, who I was, or how much money I had, she still wanted to be my friend and had remained loyal to me, even when I was called a shota. She even stood up for me, saying I was the bravest and smartest boy she knew and what had I done? I will tell you what I did; I stabbed her in the back for a petty image._

It was all for nothing if Rin didn't want me as her friend. I still wanted to be hers and no matter how much she hates me, I will still talk to her and try to make her smile, like she would have done for me. I took a deep breath and realized I heard a click-clacking sound. _Click-click, click-clack. _I averted my gaze from the wall I was staring at, to the girl with blue and white boots. I noticed the designs were different on the boots: blue on the left with white here and there and on it was the opposite.

"I'm sorry, I'm lost and I was wondering if you could show me to the Music hall…my name is Luo Tianyi, I'm the new transfer student." She smiled at me and I couldn't help, but smile back.

"This door here is the music hall. I'm Kagamine Len and if you ever need anything just let me know." I told her and a faint pink dusted her cheeks. I opened the door for her and led her inside.

~*Mikuo's P.O.V*~

I was sitting by Rin now, listening to everyone else perform their songs and I couldn't help, but feel proud. I was sitting next to a beautiful girl, a girl I was dating, my song went well and she let me kiss her, and now I was here, holding my precious angel in my arms. I sighed with content and Rin looked up.

"Something wrong, Mikuo?" She asked nervously and I laughed at her adorable expression and squeezed her cheeks.

"No I just feel so lucky." I cooed to her as let me hold her face. Her eyes fluttered closed and she smiled as she leaned her head onto my shoulder.

"Tell me why you feel lucky." I hear her murmur quietly. I stroked her arm and whispered, "Because I'm here with the girl I'm in love with." I saw her smile get wider and she kissed my cheek. I couldn't help it, but I had my thoughts that maybe I was going to fast with Rin and that I might be making her feel pressured to kiss me. I simply decided to hold her hand for now and slowly work my way up. Rin started to poke me and I realized the bell was ringing. _Do I walk her to her class or would that be too much? _I went with the idea to just ask her.

"Hey Rin, do you want me to walk with you to your class?" I asked her and she smiled, but then frowned.

"Sorry Mikuo, but I told Gumi and the others that I would walk with them to gym…oh wait, I forgot guys are with the girls during gym period…so you can see me in my embarrassing booty shorts and tank top…" She mumbled the last part, but I still heard it and suddenly had thoughts going through my head. Dirty, vile, sexy, hot, beautiful, and attractive thoughts of Rin that made me feel weird. They. Turned. Me. On. Hardcore. _Oh gosh, I'm becoming a pervert and I was trying to save Rin from being contaminated by this kind of stuff and here I am thinking about her in booty shorts! _I face-palmed myself, feeling like a perverted sicko.

"Mikuo? Why are you hitting yourself on the forehead?" Rin asked me and I realized that her friends were right behind us, along with my sister.

"I, uh, just had the feeling to hit myself for a random…hormonal reason..." I said, almost drooling as the thoughts came back.

"What?" Miku said, eyeing my suspiciously.

"Nothing!" I said rather quickly and loud. I turned and head towards the guy locker room and watched Rin go into the girls. _Rin is getting un-clothed in there, _I thought and mentally slapped myself. I feel so disgusted with myself. I pulled off my black and teal shirt and replaced it with a gray and black t-shirt with black shorts, along with my tennis shoes and ankle weights. Yea I like to add weight when I run so that I run faster and have more endurance when I take them off. I saw the sign on the corkboard beside the dry-erase board, saying football tryouts were this coming Thursday. I was totally thinking of trying out and impressing Rin if I made it. I imagined Rin, coming to every one of my games, my number painted on her cheek and her screaming my name, cheering me on. It was a nice thought and I got dressed quickly and headed out, seeing none of the girls were out yet. The door finally opened and revealed Rin and Miku walking out. I felt myself tingle at the sight of Rin. When Rin said booty shorts, she wasn't kidding. Rin's legs were showing, their creamy and smooth texture shined in the florescent lighting and her petite figure along with her new boobs was completely shown off with the tight athletic tank top she was wearing. _Stop it! _I shook my head, clearing away any stray perverted thought. Rin smiled brightly, but wasn't allowed to talk to me because it was gym time. I smiled back and I stared at her lips. They were luscious, light pink, and tasted like oranges. I licked my lips in temptation like a little kid does when he sees a piece of chocolate, but knows he can't have it yet. _Not yet._

~*Time skip*~

~*Rin's P.O.V*~

It was now Thursday and Mikuo and I had been going out for two days. At first things seemed kind of rushed, but they had slowed down now, taking it slow. Of course I hadn't told Rinto yet or Mom; I would be scared to introduce him after what my mom gave me. Surprisingly though, I was carrying that small shoulder bag with me just in case of my monthly cycle happened early because Mom said she packed my "girly things" in here as well. Even more surprising was that Rinto hadn't found out about Mikuo; the whole school was talking about it. Maybe he did know and maybe he was waiting for me to come out and tell him myself, either way; I was still debating on when to tell him. I was carrying my old gymnastics bag with my cheerleading practice clothes in it. I had chosen a simple white t-shirt and blue and white Addidas shorts. I took a sip of my orange Gatorade and headed towards the gym. Mikuo couldn't walk me because he was also trying out for football (thank gosh!) so I didn't have to worry about embarrassing myself in front of him. I walked inside and my eyes widened at how many girls were there. _Holy cow, this must be half the school in here! _I heard a whistle blow and had to stand on my tippy-toes to see. Even though I had gotten taller, I was still pretty average in height. I saw a women with long green hair the color of Gumi's, maybe a shade or two darker, and she was wearing a revealing yellow dress similar to Lily's (except Lily's may show more). This woman had hair in a ponytail and was wearing black heels.

"Okay ladies, I'm your cheerleading coach, I will be training you and will have you stand in front of three people who don't know any of you and are not from this exact area. They will judge you based on your performance. I will train you two times a week for two weeks and then you must create your own cheer and be able to perform with the group of girls I assign you with. Only eight of you will make the team, understand? You can't miss a practice because there are only four practices, three after this one. If you do miss a practice, you must present a doctor's note or you will not be allowed to compete, okay?" Sonika said, not having to catch her breath after that long information speech.

"Practices will be from three thirty to five thirty. Don't be late to any of them." She then told us. We nodded and she motioned us onto the basketball court asking for our names.

"Namine Ritsu." Said a girl with long red hair. She caught me staring and winked at me. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked away. _Okay then_, I thought feeling awkward.

"Yuzuki Yukari." Yukari was from my class, but I barely knew her.

"Akita Neru." Neru said, her phone was surprisingly not in her hands.

"Megpoid Gumi." Gumi said and saluted Sonika, who smiled.

"Hatsune Miku." Miku said smiling. Sonika looked her over and wrote her name down.

"Miki, just Miki please." Miki told her and Sonika muttered about having last names.

"Kagamine Rin." I told her, un-sure how I should look. She looked me over and smiled with approval like she did with Gumi, Miku, and now me.

"Galaco. I don't really like to reveal my last name." I looked over and saw the girl who was clutching onto Len's arm on Monday. Galaco was staring back –or should I put glaring at me- and was scowling. Her face had hatred, jealousy, and competition written all over it. _Who gave her a rotten orange? _I felt something dark inside of me that said, _I won't lose to you and I will make sure of that._ I suddenly gave Galaco my ice cold glare and she flinched; not expecting my gaze to be so cold and cruel. I only had one thought going through my head:

_**May the better girl win.**_

**Yay! New chapter! R&R! I love reviews~~ :3**


	11. Chapter 11: Cheerleading

Chapter 11: Cheerleading

**Yay! More reviews! Thank you so much! ^^ I love to read and reply to them.**

**Pokemoneeveeforever: yersh she does and I kinda added some Kagome like moments in there and I didn't realize it until I read your review! xD thx for reviewing**

**Jessi-chan: what am I going to do with you? xD poor Mikuo and his hormones**

**Mikuo: …**

**Rin: what are you talking about?**

**Well you see Rin, Mikuo has been really attar-**

**Mikuo: OKAY NOW TIME FOR THE STORY! **

~*Rin's P.O.V*~

_**May the better girl win.**_

I had no idea how long I stood there, thinking that thought until Sonika blow the whistle, putting me back into reality.

"Go get dressed with your practice clothes and then come out here and stretch!" She ordered and we went into the girl's locker room like we would during gym class. I peeled of my uniform and replaced it with my comfortable clothes. After tying my tennis shoes, I walked out and saw Miku, Gumi, Teto, Miki, Neru, and SeeU talking to each other.

"W-wait! I'm here, I'm new and I just found out we were having tryouts for cheerleading! I had to call my mom for practice clothes." I turned and saw a wearing blue and white dashing towards us. Sonika looked up from her clipboard with a blank expression.

"Name?" Sonika asked her, pen ready in hand.

"Luo Tianyi." The girl named Luo said. Sonika wrote her name down and Luo went into the locker room to get dressed. I turned back to my friends, who were now talking about the new girl.

"I wonder where she moved from," Gumi said.

"Do you think she's nice?" SeeU asked.

"I guess we will find out." I said and smiled as the new girl walked out. I walked towards her and stopped in front of her smiling.

"Hi I'm Rin Kagamine, welcome to our school!" I said cheerily, holding out my hand, and she smiled back. She shook my hand firmly.

"I'm Luo Tianyi, it's so nice to meet Kagamine-san's little sister!" She said her smile widening. I gave her a shocked face and then grinned.

"Are you a friend of Rinto's?" I asked warmly and she gave me a dumbfounded look.

"Rinto? Are you not the twin sister of Len Kagamine?" She asked me, her voice confused. I gave her a blank face and then laughed.

"No, no Rinto is my older brother, Len and I have no family relations. Just a mere coincidence of our last names." I told her, still laughing. She smiled and giggled. She seemed nice to me, so I brought her over to my friends. They greeted her and introduced themselves as I introduced her.

"Ladies, you need to be stretching so you don't pull a muscle!" Sonika yelled from halfway across the room. We all made a stretching circle on the ground, stretching and talking at the same time.

"So Rin, how's it going with Mikuo?" Teto asked me, and everyone else giggled while I blushed.

"It's going great! We're going on a date Saturday night." I smiled shyly and the girls giggled more.

"I wonder what it would be like to go on a date with Yuuma…" I heard Gumi laugh and I busted out laughing.

"Just ask him out already!" I told her, poking her scarlet cheeks. She slapped my hand away, grinning and then frowned.

"I can't…I'm too scared." She finally admitted and I hugged her.

"How will you ever know how he feels if you don't take a risk?" I told her and she shrugged glumly.

"What if I go with you when you ask him? To make sure nothing goes wrong. I can hide behind a trash can if you want me to." I suggested, hoping she really wouldn't want me to hide behind a trash can. She pondered over this and finally nodded.

"Thanks Rin!" She smiled gleefully and we finished our stretching.

"Okay let's go over the basics such as a high V." Sonika called and we got into rows of five on the court, making sure we had enough room to move. Sonika went up to the front and positioned her arms into a V above her head. We mimicked the move and began to go over stunts, cheers, positions, and other techniques. I had to admit, it wasn't as different from my gymnastic classes I took a few years ago. I felt like I already knew everything and therefore it made me board.

"Kagamine." I heard Sonika call my name and I went up to the front to see what she needed.

"You seem to have this all done because you doing every movement correctly, so I want you to go around and help girls who are having trouble." She told me and I went around speculating. I helped Miki with her stance and some other girls with their positions. It was now 5:15 and we were taking a break.

"Wow Rin! You will definitely make cheerleading!" Miku gushed and I smiled at her praise. People began to crowd around me, making me feel claustrophobic.

"Hey! Don't fluster the poor girl!" I looked up to see Namine Ritsu beside me. She smiled at me gently and the other girls began to walk away.

"Thanks." I breathed out a sigh of relief. Ritsu shrugged like it was nothing, but smiled.

"Anything to help a pretty girl." She said and I looked at her confused. She smiled brightly and I began to feel uncomfortable around her.

"Ugh…you're pretty to?" I said unsure. Ritsu laughed and it made me feel even more at unease. I looked down at my cellphone and saw that it was time to go. I went and told Sonika and she nodded and told everyone it was time to go as well. I decided I would change out again, being comfortable in my clothes and that school had ended two hours and thirty minutes ago. I waited for my friends, who also stayed in their practice clothes. We decided to go see if the boys were done with their football practice and began to walk towards the field. Once we got there, I saw that Mikuo was wearing a damp football jersey and his hair was messed up in a rough bad boy way that made him look hot. I smiled at him and pulled out the cold water bottle I had brought from cheerleading and walked up towards him.

"You, uh, may not want to touch me; I'm sweaty." He told me grinning and I rolled my eyes and pressed the cold water bottle up to his hot sweaty cheek. He sighed in content and I removed the bottle, opening it and taking a sip before handing it to him. He grinned and pressed the bottle to his lips. I wanted to kiss him right now, but not in front of the others; not in front of the other guys who were staring at me and my group of friends. I saw Luo walking towards Len, giving him her water bottle as well. I felt my eyes slightly narrow, but widened them again as I smiled at Mikuo. Piko had come over and was now holding Miki's hand. I smiled at her blushing face and gave her a playful wink. Kaito was there and I stared at him questionably.

"What? Can't the blue haired man play a sport?" He demanded and the last sport I remember Kaito doing was track last year with Miku holding ice-cream at the finish line. I had to admit, that was the fastest I had ever seen Kaito run. Ever. Gakupo came over, seeing almost all his friends were here except his girlfriend. Luka had not wanted to do cheerleading, as her chest would bounce whenever she jumped or would get in the way of her doing a cartwheel. I almost laughed at the thought of her doing a cartwheel. I looked over and saw that Len was walking with Luo, laughing and talking with her. I suddenly had this sad feeling wash over me and I snuggled into Mikuo, even though he was somewhat sweaty. Mikuo hugged me back and kissed my hair. I felt better instantly and pushed the random feeling of sadness with one of comfort and pleasure. I knew I liked attention; Rinto had paid attention to me all my life. I just had that urged to be wanted and needed at times and I didn't understand why. _Must be because I'm weird, _I thought and laughed at myself. Mikuo, Piko, Kaito, and Gakupo excused themselves because they had to go change out of their jerseys. I looked over and saw Miku admiring Kaito walk away and I saw her staring in the most peculiar area. His butt.

"Miku, stop staring at Kaito!" I yelled, grinning at her blushing face.

"I wasn't staring at his ass!" Miku shrieked covering her mouth as she realized she admitted what she had done. I smirked at her.

"I never said anything about his butt," I said laughing.

"Don't worry Miku! I stare at yours all the time!" Kaito called back and I laughed harder. Miku's jaw dropped and she blushed furiously.

"It's a nice ass too!" Kaito also said and ran as he saw Miku come after him with a leek she pulled out of her bag. Once I had managed to stop laughing, I felt my phone vibrate. I brought out my orange iPhone and read the text.

**To: Rin K.**

**From: Unknown**

**Don't talk to Len. He's mine so just back off bitch.**

I read the message through narrowed eyes and put a quick reply.

**To: Unknown**

**From: Rin K.**

**I don't know who this is and I probably don't care, but you can have Len. I don't want him and if you go to school with me, you should know by now that I have a boyfriend. **

Wow. I have a stalker and now they are calling me names and harassing me. For Len. How stupid of that girl and I had a feeling it was Galaco. I shrugged about it and felt the phone vibrate one more time.

**To: Rin K.**

**From: Unknown**

**We both know you have feelings for him, Rin. Don't take me lightly, I will bring you down. Don't let your guard down.**

How immature, harassing me through texts and such. This person is obviously trying to intimidate me, but I'm not one who backs down from a fight.

**To: Unknown**

**From: Rin K.**

**Hit me with your best shot. You're probably one of Len's stalkers who are weak and puny. You must be scared of me because you didn't come and say this to my face.**

I smirked, knowing that I probably just pissed somebody off. I decided not to tell my friends and ran up to catch up with them.

~*Time skip*~

I was now at home, sitting on my bed having a six way conversation with Miku, Miki, Teto, Gumi, SeeU, and Neru. We were making plans for tomorrow's sleepover at Gumi's. We would all be picked up by Gumiya in his green Hummer and head straight to Gumi's house.

"We should watch a movie." Teto said. I thought about it and came up with a genre already if we were going to watch one: horror.

"Can we watch a horror movie?" Neru asked, being awesome friend of mine. Everyone agreed except Miku, who wanted to watch the American movie, Twilight.

"Some American's don't like Twilight." Neru pointed out and I said nothing, not really caring anyway.

"Aw! Please? After you're stupid horror movie?" Miku pleaded and I pictured her giving us the puppy eyes and pouty lip.

"Alright, but after the scary movie okay?" I said and Miku squealed with joy.

"What about a funny movie too? Like Bridesmaids or The Switch Up or Adults?" Gumi asked and I said I wanted to watch all three of them and we agreed we would watch movies and eat pizza at Gumi's house. Rinto barged into my room and tackled me into a bear hug.

"Ahh! Rinto…can't…breathe…phone!" I wheezed and he laughed. He sat me down and ruffled my hair.

"Sorry! I'm just excited that my sister is trying out for cheerleading! I never pictured you that way." Rinto smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"I made a deal with someone okay?" I told him. He shrugged and smirked, while I told the girls I had to go because I was being annoyingly stalked by my older brother.

"Anyway, I was coming to tell you goodnight." He said and hugged me one last time. I felt very suspicious, knowing he had something up his sleeve.

"I love you wonderful sister of mine that tells me everything, especially when she gets a boyfriend." Rinto cooed. Shit. He knew. Oh well might as well get it over with.

"Rinto I have a boyfriend, but you probably already know this and you came to guilt me into telling you. So here I am, telling you that I'm going out with Mikuo." I said and watched his expression.

"RIN KAGAMINE, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOREVER AND CANNOT EVER LEAVE THIS HOUSE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Rinto yelled, his eyes were bright and had a blue fire in them. I sighed, knowing this was going to happen.

"Rinto I'm old enough to have a boyfriend so stop being overly brother-ish!" I whined.

"You will never be old enough, do you hear me?" Rinto demanded and I rolled my eyes.

"Rinto I've gotta grow up some day you know." I told him and he hung his head in defeat. I hugged him and I heard him mutter, "You're still my baby sister." I patted his back and told him to go to bed. He complied and I watched him trudge down the hall to his bedroom. My phone vibrated on my bed and I plopped down on the bedspread to read it.

**To: Rin K.**

**From: Neru A.**

**Look on the school website.**

_**Whoa ._. Rin has a stalker now! Who do you think it is? R&R!**_


	12. Chapter 12: BaKaito's Perviness

Chapter 12: BaKaito's Perviness

**So I was reading my reviews and I nearly died this morning. I was eating cereal and I choked on it because I was laughing! xD you should review more people!**

**Jocie hm lover: aww thank u! :D**

**Rurichiyo-chan: bahaha you don't have to make out with your cat xD and yes I believe that was the title for that episode ^^**

**Haruhi-chan: here's that upload you wanted! Enjoy! ^^**

**Jessi-chan9867: xD haha I'm not revealing anything, but I will say it's a twist.**

**Rin: Nikoru-chan doesn't own me or the other weird Vocaloids like Kaito and Miku.**

**Miku & Kaito: HEY!**

~*Rin's P.O.V*~

I went onto the school website and saw a picture of me with 'SLUT!' over my face. I bite my lip in frustration and read the comments people left below. Most of them disagreed with the picture and threatened to report it. I smiled that people stuck up for me, even the ones I didn't know. I kept skimming and saw one comment that caught my eye. Galaco's comment said that "SLUT" was an understatement. I growled and turned my computer off, jumping into bed feeling semi-upset about that picture. I wanted to know who made it so I could claw their face off. I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of doing just that. I woke up to hear my alarm going off and got up to take my normal morning shower. I sighed as the warm water cascaded over my body and I began to scrub my hair. I noticed it was longer; almost down to my shoulder blades. Wow, how could I have not noticed this? I shrugged my shoulders and continued scrubbing. After washing my body and putting on lotion, I began to towel dry my hair. It was definitely longer, but I liked it. I remembered when I compared myself to Miku and the others, not feeling pretty enough. Sure people called me cute, but I didn't want to be cute. I wanted to be beautiful like them and feel like I belonged. I felt my eyes start to water at the thought of not being good enough. It was a trait of mine; I wanted to be loved and accepted. Mikuo made me feel that way and I really felt happier around him. _Someone else made you happy too…though it was a long time ago,_ I thought and flinched. That someone had been my best friend. I didn't want to think about it so I focused on blow drying my hair. After putting on my crisp school uniform and normal black flats, I proceeded into packing stuff into my orange duffle bag for Gumi's sleep over. I smiled to myself, picturing myself laughing and enjoying my friends company. I looked over at my phone and saw that I had a text message.

**To: Rin K.**

**From: Unknown**

**Did you like the gift I made for you on the school website? A certain little birdy helped me with it.**

I clenched my teeth and didn't reply back, knowing that this stalker wanted me to be angry. I headed down to breakfast and Rinto was glaring at his phone.

"Rin," He said, looking up at me. He looked extremely pissed. I tried to think of what I had done to make him upset and came up with nothing.

"Rin, if someone is bothering you at school, don't be afraid to tell me. I may not be able to hit a girl, but I can sure tell them off; I think I've learned enough back talk from my little sister. If you don't want to tell me, fine, but at least bitch-slap the ass-hole who is harassing you." Rinto said. I looked at him in shock. Rinto and I weren't ones to curse and if we did, it was when we were in one of those "I will kill you!" moods. He showed me his phone and I saw the same picture on the school website. My mood instantly darkened at the picture. Rinto hugged me and I almost cried, but I was strong enough that when he pulled back, I smiled.

"Don't worry bro," I said, making my voice full of fake cheeriness.

"I'm strong enough to ignore it." I told him and his frowned deepened. He shook his head, but didn't argue. I grabbed an orange to eat on the way to school and headed out the door with him.

~*Len's P.O.V*~

I saw the picture of Rin on the school website and I instantly felt horrified. They were calling her a slut and I was beyond mad.

"Who is the bastard that posted this picture?" I growled and saw that the username was put as guest. Shit, this person was smart, knowing that the administrators would be trying to find the user who posted the picture. I felt bad and wanted to hit the person who even thought of Rin as a slut. I was getting ready for school, about to put up my hair up in the ponytail I always did. A few years ago, Rin had decided to put my hair in a ponytail and had liked it that way. She had said I looked adorable, but today I felt like looking rough. I let my hair down and got a pair of scissors and walked to Lenka's room. Lenka was my older sister and I knocked on her door. She opened up with a rather grumpy expression.

"What Lenard?" She asked me, rubbing her eyes from sleepiness. I rolled my eyes at the name.

"Can you give me a haircut since you are so good at doing people's hair?" I asked her rather bored. She gave me one of those "huh?" looks and then nodded, opening the door to her room wider. I stepped in and she sat me at her vanity and took the scissors from my hand. I closed my eyes as she began to snip at my hair and prayed she wouldn't do any funny business.

"Done." She said and I opened one eye carefully. I examined m self, making sure she didn't make a bald spot on my head because she wanted to. My hair was slightly shorter and my bangs hung in my eyes. I looked rough and realized she had given me the same hair-cut as 96Neko, one of her favorite singers. I grinned at my new look and proceeded to go back to my room and finish dressing. I pulled on the white button up shirt and pushed my arms through the dark navy- blue jacket. The gold stitching matched the color of my hair and the navy blue made my eyes stand out more. I frowned at the neatness of myself and opened up the first few buttons of the shirt and un-tucked it from my pants. I smiled a wicked smile and brushed my teeth. After scrubbing my tongue and flossing, I was now applying my Axe deodorant. I went to the dresser and brought out the small glass bottle of cologne. I didn't really wear cologne, but this was special cologne. Rin bought this for me before the first year of middle school because she heard the boys reeked after athletics.

_It had been my eleventh birthday and Rin and I were cleaning up after the party. I told her she didn't have to help. She smiled and I remember my face heating up._

"_I can't leave Lenny to do it on his own; he would be tired and it's easier with team work." She told me and picked up some torn up wrapping paper._

"_I still haven't given you my second gift." She told me after a while. My eyes opened in surprise and she grinning at my expression._

"_You got me another gift?" I asked her and she nodded, still smiling. That smile always brightened up my day, just seeing the sincerity in it; it made you want to smile back. Rin had always been a happy person, especially around me. _

"_Close your eye." She instructed me and I obeyed. She grabbed my hand and put a little glass vile in my hand. I opened my eyes and saw a yellow bow tied around the neck of the bottle. I looked at her confused and she rolled her eyes, but grinned._

"_What is it?" I asked, turning the glass over in my hand._

"_It's cologne, silly!" She said and took the bottle, held out my wrist, and sprayed a small amount of the fluid. It had smelled spicy, but sweet, strong, but intoxicating. _

"_I made it with Mama! I hope you're not allergic to cinnamon, pine needle extract, red peppers, mint, crushed rose petals, and other stuff we put in there!" She said and gave me a worried look. Even though she knew everything about me, she always made sure I wasn't allergic to anything. She made me wear rubber gloves once before touching her cat, Citrus. She protected me and always played with me, saying she wanted to always be with me._

"_Len-chan! Len-chan I always want to be your best friend, so promise me you won't ever replace me!" She told me and I promised. I smiled as I took her pinky in mine and said I promise. We were always together, un-separable, even called twins, but some-how…it all slipped out of my fingers. That was the year before I began to work out and if I had known that the distance would soon spread between us, I would have just ignored the insults. I would have saved our friendship if I had known and now…she hates me._

I clutched the glass bottle tightly, turning my knuckles white from the pressure.

"No one could replace you Rin, no one ever could…"

~* Miku's P.O.V*~

I was riding in the car to school with Dad and Mikuo. Mikuo was staring out the window thinking instead of blabbering like usual. Wait…that maybe me. It was quite in the car and that was very unusual. Mikuo and I always teased each other on the way to school, but lately he's been more out of it. Probably thinking about Rin. This leads me to my wonderful friend. I was worried about her too, seeing this dull look in her eyes yesterday scared me. Those beautiful blue eyes hadn't been dull since the day her dad died. I felt myself frown with sadness. Rin's dad had died in a terrible car accident and Rin had been devastated and had been silent for two months before speaking to anyone. It hadn't helped since Len had been building a wall between them, so she shut herself up away from the world. She would just stare ahead, with that dead look in her eyes. I hadn't realized I had tears rolling down my cheeks until Mikuo was suddenly wiping one away. He had a sympathetic look in his eye.

"What's wrong Miku?" He asked me and I just shook my head, clearing the image of the dead looking Rin from my mind. He didn't pry and helped me out of the car like he normally did. We walked towards the group, seeing Gumi staring at an oblivious Yuuma, who was admiring a purple lotus nearby. I chuckled quietly and continued walking. Well, that is until Kaito jumped out of a nearby bush and slapped my butt. I screeched at the top of my lungs and chased after Kaito.

"Kaito! Get back here BaKaito and face my wrath!" I yelled and pounced on top of him, which ended up us being on the ground. I grinned evilly and he had that "oh shit' look on his face. Good, now how to exact my revenge.

"Get up, BaKaito." I ordered him and he obeyed, eyeing me cautiously. I began to circle me and his eyes followed me. I kept getting closer until I was within reach. Then I did the unexpected.

"Ow! Miku! That hurt! Pinching hurts!" Kaito said, rubbing his left buttock. I laughed and rubbed my hands evilly.

"You deserved it! You slapped my butt!" I retorted and saw everyone laughing or chuckling at us.

"Hey Miku, I didn't know you and Shion were a couple!" Lily came up and told me.

"As if," I scoffed and smacked Kaito upside the head. He fell over, pretending to be dead.

"BaKaito is an idiot!" I told her and she shook her head laughing.

"Ah Miku-san, being so silly with your "friends with benefits" relationship!" She laughed and walked away.

"Well damn."


	13. Chapter 13: Cyber problems

Chapter 13: Cyber problems and mixed up feelings

**New Chapter! ^^ I had a really bad day today and I really wanted to go into my room and stay there, but I went ahead and made another chapter :/ oh and i made a twitter if some of you want to follow me it's under ChiNikoru ^^ thx for the reviews!**

**Rin: *pats Nikuro's shoulder sympathetically* it's okay, Nikoru! And Nikoru will make short stories on the twitter account and post pictures of her art along with awesome vocaloid pics!**

**~*Rin's P.O.V*~**

I was ready for the school day to be over with as I sat in boring science, learning about chemicals.

"Bleh," I mumbled and Piko snorted as the teacher looked over at me.

"Do you have something to say, Miss Kagamine?" She inquired me with a cold glare. The glare didn't faze me and I didn't bother on giving her an even colder one back.

"No ma'm." I said in a false respective tone. The Senpai is either deaf or doesn't understand the meaning of sarcasm. I sighed and began to work on music for Music Class. It was a stress reliever to write your feelings out on a piece of paper and create it into a wonderful song. I remember when I made my song "Why don't you call me yet?" for Len when we first began to drift apart. Of course I didn't let anyone near my iPod to hear the music I had made and I didn't plan on showing anybody either. I made alotof music that revolved around my feelings and they were pretty deep sometimes. Funny how the world works in funny ways, taking away your dad, then your best friend, and gives you a stalker who posts pictures of you on the Internet. I really didn't feel like looking into my stalker either, afraid if I did that I would kill them in one blow instead of making their death a slow and painful one like I planned. I grinned evilly and began to imagine how I would torture them. I was now walking down the hallway to music class, seeing groups of people whispering while looking at me. I felt very conscious of my self, but held my head high, meeting eyes head on with my own. I rounded the corner into the deserted hallway and continued walking in silence, seeing no one was here. I was suddenly one the cold marble floor of the hallway, feeling my butt aching and seeing papers scattering everywhere. I realized that I walked into someone and now that person was bending over to help me. I didn't take the boys hand and instead began to pick up my music papers. The boy helped me and I realized he looked somewhat familiar. He had blonde hair a little shorter than Mikuo's, but not by much. He had light blue eyes that I think were a shade darker than mine.

"I'm so sorry! I should have been paying attention! Are you new here?" I asked and he winced. I felt confused by his wince wondering why my question would cause that reaction.

"Rin,...it's me; Len." He told me and I frowned. I realized why I hadn't recognized him; he had gotten a hair cut and his hair was no longer in a ponytail. His tie was hanging loosely around his neck and the first few buttons of his shirt were open, exposing his chest to me. He watched me as I studied him, his eyes never leaving mine. I snatched the music papers he was holding out to me and quickly stood up to walk away. As I grabbed the papers from him, I smelled something also familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had smelled fragrance before. _Probably some womanizer cologne,_ I thought and felt a dull ache. I wanted to get out of here quickly. I walked as fast as I could, almost running. I felt something grasp my wrist and I was now staring at Len. I glared at him and yanked on my wrist, trying to free myself with no avail.

"Rin, listen to me please." He told me, his voice was hoarse. I glared at him and he stared back with determined eyes.

"Let...me...go..." I said with a cold, deadly voice. He hesitated for a minute, doubt passing through his eyes, and I took advantage of the second of weakness. I pulled my wrist free and was now running to the music room.

"Rin!" I heard Len call out to me, but I didn't look back and he didn't chase me. I felt a stinging in my eyes and blinked several times before opening the door and walking into the room. I put on a fake smile and pushed on the metal door handle and walked in. I needed to feel Mikuo's arms around me and know that I wasn't alone. I didn't want to be alone in this dark hole of pain; I wanted to see the light and live in it. I didn't want to fear the light and cower away from it, and I wasn't. I wouldn't allow myself that life of hiding. I felt a stinging in my eyes as I stood outside the door, catching my breath and blinking back the tears that were threatening to flow. Once I regained my posture, I grasped the cool metal of the door handle and pushed down, walking in with a big fat and fake smile on my face. I immediately searched for Mikuo and spotted him towards the back of the room. I practically ran to him and hugged him, burying my face in his chest so he wouldn't see the tears that might still be lingering. He was stunned for a minute, but hugged me back gently; as if he were afraid I would break. He chuckled, but went tense immediately. He stroked my hair and mumbled.

"Hey...what's wrong?" He asked and gritted his teeth, making a wretched noise that sent shivers up my spine. I looked up to see him glaring at Galaco, who was glaring at me, but she turned away once she saw Mikuo's cold glare.

"Don't worry about the photo or Galaco; I bet they are just jealous of how beautiful and special you are." He told me gently and pecked my nose. I gave him a small smile and stood on my tippy-toes to peck his lips. He grinned after I pulled back and I heard someone clear their throat. I turned to see Taito glaring at Mikuo and I immediately had a nagging feeling; knowing what that look meant. Taito could be very possessive, especially when it came to people such as me. He didn't like it when I hung out with other guys, even if it was just Kaito, and would instantly feel jealous. He must be feeling so betrayed right now and I felt guilt come crashing down on me. I gave him a fake smile.

"Hey Taito!" I said with the fake happiness and he scowled at my smile. I knew he wouldn't fall for it; he had seen the cracks in my mask and knew my act. Or so he thinks.

"I'm...sorry..." He muttered and I gave him a confused look.

"About what?" I asked him. He smiled a sad smile, that to anyone else would have appeared sadistic, but I had seen his sadistic smile enough to know this one was sad. He turned and walked away, leaving me feeling stupid. I felt the need to go after him and demand to know what he meant, but I wouldn't budge. I felt a pair of arms snake heir way around my waist and felt Mikuo put his chin on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about him, Rin." He told me and I blinked in response as Mikuo kissed my neck. His lips stayed on my neck longer than necessary, but I didn't protest. I felt like a broken girl at the moment; unable to move or talk, only blink and stare lifelessly. Miku. Gumi, and Teto were now hugging me, jolting me out of my day dream of being broken.

"Oh Rinny! That was an awful prank that person did to you!" Teto said, squeezing me. Again, I didn't say a word.

"Stop talking about it, Teto! We don't need to remind her; I'm sure the school is already talking about it enough!" Miku told her and I felt like somebody slapped me.

"Just shhhh!" Gumi said and mumbled in my ear.

"Don't worry, Rin. The sleepover will be fun and I'm sure the school will have forgotten about it by Monday." Gumi told me and smiled gently.

I hoped so.

~*Mikuo's P.O.V*~

I was pissed right now. I was mad at the whole school for talking about the photo and I was ready to murder to the person who made the picture of Rin. Galaco had made that comment and after school I planned on having a word with her. I was sitting here writing lyrics to a song that I was making for Rin and wasn't having much luck; the trash can beside me held the wadded up pieces of paper with the lyrics I had first started writing and then decided weren't good enough. I remembered how I had kissed Rin on the neck, feeling the soft, smoothness of her skin under my lips. The sweet smell of oranges had filled my senses and I licked my lips unconsciously at the memory. I remembered the urge I had to give Rin a hickey. I instantly flinched at that part of the memory and controlled my hormones- well I tried. Stupid hormones. I looked down to see my hand writing lyrics.

_**The thought of kissing your sweet pink lips,**_

_**it just makes me wild. I can't help, but feel**_

_**the urge to touch you. This shaking from my finger tips,**_

_**is an unsteady thrum of adrenaline. I just want to release myself from these**_

_**sensations, please let me touch you one. I know that if I do, I will just beg for more,**_

_**but the need something much more! This odd, crazy, unmistakable feeling that I've got**_

_**is just to much! **_

I stared at the paper, feeling like a retard. I couldn't give this to Rin! It would freak her out and she would instantly feel awkward around me, even if we're together. I smacked my forehead down on the stand, banging it slightly on the plastic. I felt a poke on my shoulder and looked up to see Rin looking at me with slight concern.

"You okay?" She asked me and I simply nodded. She picked up my sheet of music and I instantly flipped. I snatched it from her and shoved it right down my pants, feeling the uncomfortable paper pricking my skin. I grinned sheepishly and she gave mea weird look.

"Um, if you didn't want me to see it, you could have just told me." She said and I instantly felt like a moron. I hung my head and she hugged me, but when she did, my face went directly into her boobs. Those new boobs of hers and they were spectacular. Ignore the urge, ignore the urge, ignore the urge! I felt heat rise to my face. Rin let go and saw my face and her brows creased slightly, giving her an innocent confused look. I instantly felt dirty for wanting to taint Rin's innocence. I was becoming a dirty pervert like Kaito! I went to a wall and banged my head against it several times, possibly putting a dent into it. I turned back to see Rin, Miku, and Gumi giving me odd looks. I sighed and realized it was a losing situation for me.

Dammit hormones.

**Sorry it's short, but I have to study for exams that are coming up soon and I need to ace them if I want to write all summer long for you people! ^^ R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14: Raging Madness

Chapter 14: Raging Madness

**Hi! I'm supposed to be studying, but of course I can't (stupid A.D.D and A.D.H.D!) so I'm going to make a chapter! ^^ thanks for the reviews yeungeo, Haruhi-chan, RetroMonkey, Jessi-chan, Rurichiyo-chan, pokemoneeveeforever, guest, Tumbleweed, l3Len, and everybody else who reviewed! :D **

**Mikuo: ...I have a bad feeling about this chapter...**

**Rin: ...**

**I don't own any vocaloids yet, but I'm making sketches on one that I plan to make! ^^**

~*Mystery P.O.V*~

I sat here waiting impatiently for the picture of Rin to upload on the school's website. I drummed my fingers on the desk, my nails making a taping noise each time it hit the wood. Once the little sign of the laptop came saying that the upload was complete, I grinned evilly. Stupid Rin, for being so pretty. Rin had always been cute ever since I could remember, but now she was flat out beautiful Her hair was longer and she was taller now, the same height as Hatsune Miku. Rin had that creamy looking skin that never tanned even if she was outside for hours and had no acne. Her golden hair was a shade lighter, looking like the color of a yellow rose rather than her normal gold and honey color. She had boobs almost bigger than Miku's as well! I gritted my teeth in anger and slammed my fist on the keyboard, causing many pop-ups to appear on the laptop's screen. I was going to make Rin pay for catching his attention when I would anything for it. I wanted Len's attention and I wanted it all for myself.

I would have Len.

~*Len's P.O.V*~

I watched from the shadows as Rin stood up on her tippy-toes and kissed Mikuo. I wanted to go up and punch Mikuo right now, seeing she was content with the kiss, but I still saw the hollow look in her eyes. I cringed at the look and I wanted to be the one comforting her like I used to. I saw Taito come up and say something to Rin. For a moment, Rin gave him a confused look. I wanted to find out what he said to give her that look, but he walked away. I ducked my head away once I saw Mikuo kiss Rin's neck and I hissed as he kept his lips on there and the fact Rin didn't push him off. Rin was so innocent at times that it broke your heart to see guys giving her looks that said, "I want you in my bed." Mikuo began to write music on a stand while Rin went off to sit with her friends in a corner. I saw my chance to go talk to her, but I noticed the blank expression one her face, even as Gumi and Teto were trying to get her attention. Miku just sat there with a sad and worried expression on her face. I gave up and walked out of the music room, deciding to go to the doughnut restaurant across the street. I walked in and smelled the pungent fragrance of coffee mixed in with doughnuts and I felt my tummy growl. The nice old lady was working in the kitchen and was rolling dough. She looked up once she heard the door open and smiled at me.

"Good morning Len-chan! It's so nice to see you, how's your family?" She asked me and I smiled back at her.

"Good morning Mrs. Woe! It's great to see you to and they are doing great! Lenka is working as a waitress in a café a few blocks from here and Mom and Dad doing there thing that doctor's do. The usual." I replied and her smile deepened, causing wrinkles around her eyes. Mrs. Woe had been a neighbor of Rin and I when we were kids and Rin loved going to Mrs. Woe's house. Mrs. Woe was a nice old lady who would bake cookies and let you help and her husband Mr. Woe was a nice old man who loved to tell stories. Rin had loved them like they were her grandparents since her mom's had died before Rin was born and her father's lived to far away to visit often. Mr. and Mrs. Woe had one daughter who had died of cancer long ago. They especially loved Rin, but who didn't? Rin did kind of look like their daughter, but Nina's eyes had been a grey-blue color, while Rin's was crystal blue.

"How is Rin?" Mrs. Woe said, jolting me out of my thoughts. I felt my stomach tighten, but I kept the smile.

"She's good...she has a boyfriend named Mikuo and they are really happy together..." I told her, almost choking on the word boyfriend. Mrs. Woe smiled kindly and came out of the kitchen and rested her arms on the counter top.

"That's good, she will have to let me meet this Mikuo! I don't approve easily." She said and chuckled and I laughed.

"Oh silly me! I'm just standing here wasting your time! What would you like dear?" She asked me and put on rubber gloves and opened the glass case.

"Hmmm, how about half a dozen glazed and the rest you an decide for me? I'm not the best at picking things." I told her and she filled the box with glazed, and began to put in the ones she picked. She put in some with sprinkles, with frosting, and with fillings inside the box.

"I put in a banana-cream doughnut for you and an orange frosted one for Rin." She told me smiling and handed me the box. I pulled out my wallet and she gave me a discount.

"Tell Rin I said hello!" Mrs. Woe called and I waved at her and nodded. I realized I had an excuse to talk to Rin now. I looked down at my watch and realized I had a few minutes to spare before lunch time and then I would ambush Rin with doughnuts. I grinned at the thought of us eating sweets like we used to, laughing and smiling. I chuckled as I pictured Rin with frost on her mouth. I walked past a store and saw two necklaces hanging in the window. They were pretty simple; just a treble clef and I bass clef on a small sterling silver chain. I walked into the store and looked around, tucking the doughnut box under my left arm. It was pretty much a store that sold jewelry and clothes for both genders and I went to look at the necklaces hanging in the window. I picked them up and decided to buy them for some unknown reason. I went up to the cash register and put the two necklaces onto the desk to scan. The young girl who probably was in college smiled at me.

"Did you find everything you were looking for?" She asked with a wink and I grinned.

"Yes I did thank you." I told her and her smile widened. She scanned the items and bagged them for me.

"Thanks." I told her and I saw her slip her number into the bag and handed it to me. I walked out and headed back to school in time for lunch.

~*Rin's P.O.V*~

I was on the school roof now, deciding to let everyone go before me and eat while I sat up here, thinking of how I could try to move on in my life. My job started at five tomorrow and I guess I was somewhat excited. The wind was blowing my hair softly and I closed my eyes and breathed in deep. Half of the school day was gone and I only had an hour and a half left of school, before Gumiya would pick us girls up and carry us to Gumi's house. I almost smiled, but my face wouldn't allow me to, keeping that blank and hollow expression it wore now. I sighed and stood on the edge of the roof, peering through the chain linked fence and into the vast city of Tokyo, Japan. I leaned my head onto the fence, leaving my eyes closed. I heard a door creak open, but I didn't open my eyes or look up.

"Hey little girl want some candy?" I heard a voice trying to sound gruff, but he chuckled at the end. I opened one eye to glare at Len who was holding a box.

"Leave me alone, Len." I told him coldly and returned back to looking out the fence. We used to be able to eat up here, but some moron climbed the fence trying to be funny and fell, breaking his leg and some ribs.

"Sorry. I was trying to be funny." Len shrugged and came to stand beside me. I growled at how close he was and he glanced at me, but instead of moving away, he moved closer. We were now only a few inches apart, our arms almost touching. I scooted away from him and he scooted closer. We continued this process until I was in the corner of the fence, beside a pole that held the school's flag. I had my arms spread out beside me and I had my eyes narrowed at him. I could see the determination in his eyes that I saw earlier and no hints of doubt. He was in front of me and had the box in front of my face. I bit my lip, ready to scream assault if I couldn't get away. I remembered my fighting classes and was ready to kick him in the private area if needed. He opened the box, presenting doughnuts of various kinds, though half of the box was just glazed. I gave a "What the hell?" face and he smiled.

"One of them is orange, your favorite." He told me and smiled kindly. I saw an orange frosted one with light blue sprinkles. My stomach growled at it and I ignored it, refusing to take the doughnut. He frowned and picked it up. He held it in front of my face, trying to get me to take it. I still refused and turned my head away so that he wouldn't be able to force it in my mouth. Instead, he removed his tie and grabbed both of my wrists, tying them together. I seethed as he knotted my bound wrists to the pole.

"What the hell?" I said darkly, and instead of flinching, he smiled mischievously. I tried pulling my wrists free of the pole, but he had double knotted them. I growled, but slide down the pole to sit and I crossed my legs so that I would be somewhat comfortable. I realized that my skirt was up a little and was exposing my orange panties. I couldn't pull it down due to my situation and if I had my knees to my chin, he would only see more. I sighed in frustration and he removed his jacket and set it across my lap to cover my exposed legs and panties. I felt gratitude, but it didn't help that I would kill him when this was all said and done. He held the doughnut once more to my face, pressing it against my lips now. He was teasing me, knowing I couldn't do anything at the moment. My stomach growled again, not at all helping my situation at the moment. He smiled triumphantly and tore a piece of for me to eat. I didn't accept it and pressed my lips together firmly. He sighed and held the piece of doughnut, getting frosting on his fingers. He glanced at them and smirked. He brought up his sticky fingers to my pressed lips and traced his fingers around the edges of my mouth. I tried biting his finger, but once my mouth was open, he shoved the piece of doughnut in my mouth. I was going to spit it out, but the tantalizing flavors made me moan with hunger as I began to chew. He laughed lightly.

"I told you I got your favorite! Mrs. Woe says hi by the way." He told me and my eyebrows creased at him. Why did he go see Mrs. Woe? Oh wait, I forgot she owns the bakery across the street. I sighed and I decided to give in to eating the doughnut. He fed me piece by piece, smiling that he had won.

"I've missed this." He murmured and I looked away, feeling the dread coming back.

"..." I said nothing in response and I sat staring anywhere but his direction. I kept doing so until he twisted one of my blonde locks around his finger. He smiled at me and I felt so violated. I felt weak and I didn't like this feeling, but it had been there most of the week. He caressed my cheek lightly and I glared at him and he stopped, his hand dropping to his lap.

"Rin, please let me explain myself." He begged me and I saw the pleading in his eyes. I didn't like it, but I wasn't going to sound gentle with him.

"I don't really have much of a choice do I?" I asked coldly and he smiled a sad smile.

"Rin, I didn't mean for our friendship to become so distant and strained," He began as if unsure I would understand.

"I didn't like being called a shota and so I began to work out as you know." He continued and I was ready to bolt out of here now, to avoid this conversation.

"I did it because I saw people teasing you and I didn't like it; it made me feel like an embarrassment to you." He said sadly, causing me to look up. I felt the stinging in my eyes return.

"...why?" I whispered, my voice cracking with emotion.

"I didn't want anybody to tease you, so I worked out and became smart to stop people from bothering us, but it didn't work; it only made girls want me." He told me and wiped away the tears I hadn't noticed had fallen on my cheeks.

"I never wanted this to happen, Rin! I just wanted everyone to leave us alone, I never wanted popularity!" He said, cupping my face to look at him. I closed my eyes at his touch, the familiar feeling of his hand soothing, but I instantly cringed at the thought.

"...you can't fix it, Len, it's to late." I mumbled and his hands dropped from my face. I looked up to see the bangs of his hair covering his face.

"Why? I want to be your friend Rin, that's all I've ever wanted!" He shouted at me and I instantly flinched from the cold tone of his voice. I felt my self shaking and tears were rolling down my face.

"Please stop Len!" I said, my voice shaking. He was breathing fast and he put his hands on my shoulders. I thought he was about to shake me, but instead, he hugged me tightly. My face was in the crook of his neck and he buried his face in my hair. He un-tied my wrists and dropped his arms from body, getting up and walked towards the door that led off of the roof. He left me there, a crying mess, his tie on the ground beside my right hand.

It would never be the same.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Weakness

**I love reviews so much! ^^ I accidently posted on the wrong chapter of a story MizuneMinamiki wrote about updating so I feel very stupid right now xD! And thank you MizuneMinamiki for reviewing, along with everyone else for reviewing, following, and favoriting the story! ^^ happy easter!**

**I don't own vocaloids...yet**

~*Luka's P.O.V*~

I sat at our usual lunch table with Gakupo, Miku, Mikuo, Kaito, Piko, Miki, Gumi, and Yuuma, but Rin was missing. I was feeling worried about this since Rin was eating less and less, giving me the thought of her starving herself though she was skinny as a tooth pick. I glanced at Mikuo and saw that he seemed worried to; he wasn't eating his leek sandwich that Miku had made for each of their lunches.

"Luka, dear, is something bothering you?" Gakupo asked me, his eyebrows pinched in concern and he felt my head, checking for a sign of fever. I shook my head and smiled at him. I had liked Gakupo for three years, but didn't start going out with him until last year because I was afraid it would get in the way of my goals. He was handsome, kind and very polite, though he could as big of a pervert as Kaito.

"Oh nothing really, I was just a bit curious as to see where Rin was," I told him and he frowned.

"I haven't see her. Maybe she went out to eat?" He suggested and I tapped my chin thinking.

"Wouldn't she have told us if she had? She normally asks if we would want to join her or would tell us she was." I pointed out and Miku nodded. Miku and I had conversed on the phone last night about Rin. Rin seemed more distant lately, having a blank expression and hollow eyes. Rin was barely talking, which was a big difference for Rin. Rin wasn't exactly as innocent as everyone thought, but she was definitely the most innocent of us, being tied with Miki. Rin had begun to blossom this year as everyone had taken notice, and guys became more aware of how pretty she was. Miku was worried Rin might be becoming mute, but in my opinion, that was not the case. I felt Rin was pressured and was trying to please everybody at once instead of trying to please herself. I was more worried that Rin was becoming depressed.

"Maybe she wanted some alone time?" Gumi rather asked than pointed out, giving us a sense of doubt rather then accepting the idea. I knew Gumi was worried about Rin as well, Rin was her best friend out of all of us and I accepted it. Meiko and I were like Rin's second mom, since her mom had to work a lot to support both Rin and Rinto. Rin had even gotten a job to help her mother fit sometime in with the family. I just wanted Rin to be safe and careful. Haku, Dell's half sister, wasn't the best influence on Rin, even if Rin did help her stop drinking quite as much. Though Haku was soft spoken, she was depressed as well and was having to take medication. I felt Gakupo hold my hand under the table and flash me a smile, one at which I smiled kindly back to. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed softly and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. This was our last year here with our friends until we went onto college. Gakupo and I were deciding on which University to go to, but we hadn't quite decided yet. I knew I just wanted to be with him wherever he went. I knew he felt the same about me and I smiled happily to myself.

I hope Mikuo and Rin are like that.

~*Mystery P.O.V*~

I watched from the shadows as Len came walking down the steps that led to the roof, looking pissed about something. I smiled deviously and made notes to myself. Rin had hurt him and now it was her turn to get hurt. I was going to alert my comrade and tell him that we could begin the actual plan of ours.

Let the payback begin.

~*Mikuo's P.O.V*~

I was worried about Rin and it wasn't helping that she wasn't here within my line of vision. I wanted to slam my fist on the table, but I didn't want to attract un-wanted attention to myself. I kept glancing at the lunchroom doors, hoping that any minute Rin would come walking in, smiling like her normal self. I had gotten a note in my locker not to long ago about Rin. That piece of paper felt like a one-hundred pound weight in my pocket and I was on edge after reading it.

**_She's not who you think she is, Mikuo. Keep an eye on her._**

The somewhat neat scrawling of the note kept going through my head. I knew there were times Rin had this odd pretense of feelings, but who didn't? I hadn't lost my dad in a fatal car accident to know what losing a father is like, so I think part of it was that. That and the fact she had an obsessive stalker. I wanted to run down the hallways and go find Rin, but I didn't want to cause a scene, much less give the stalker any ideas on how to torment Rin. I gritted my teeth in frustration and Miku looked at me with concern. I had shared my worries with her the night before and she had told Luka. We wanted to protect Rin, but we had no idea who the person was who was stalking Rin, but I'm pretty sure I had a good guess: Galaco. I saw the new girl, Luo, leaving the cafeteria, but something didn't feel right. I excused myself, saying I had to go to the bathroom, and followed her. I stayed a few feet back so that she wouldn't see me and I made my feet as quite as possible. She didn't seem to notice me to my relief and went to the next hallway, heading toward a flight of stairs and waiting there. The sign beside the stairs read the they led to the rooftop. I pressed myself against the wall and peered cautiously around the corner. I saw Luo talking to what looked like Len. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I saw Len say something and Luo frown. They started walking this way and I quickly turned around and ran silently down the hall. Something didn't feel right to me, but there was nothing I could say other than the fact they were talking. I bit my lip and tasted the coppery flavor of blood in my mouth. I pushed on the lunchroom doors and walked inside, looking calm. I, on the other hand, was going crazy inside my mind. I wanted-, no I needed to see Rin. I needed to know she was okay and that she was safe. Len and luo walked in the lunch room, and I noticed that it had gotten darker outside as if it was going to storm. Everyone was looking at me and I stared back at them, heaving slightly. Rin walked in then, her head held high and she walked calmly to our table. I noticed her energetic and confident eyes were now dull and held a haunted look in them. Her lips weren't pressed into a smile nor a frown, but were a thin straight line. Rin looked lifeless, like a walking talking doll that you would see at some of the shops in the city. She went to sit between Gumi and Luka, sitting completely straight with her gaze facing the windows. Gumi murmured something's to Rin and Rin turned her head and mumbled hoarsely. Gumi nodded and hugged her. Luka glanced down worriedly at her and also hugged her, which was very unusual. Though Luka was motherly, Luka didn't necessarily like hugs, but then again Luka always had a big motherly instinct with Rin. Rin simply blinked and looked at me, her eyes looking blank. I wanted to go to her and comfort her right now, but we were in a cafeteria and I had this feeling her stalker was watching us now, watching Rin's reactions and actions. Rin was trying to appear tough I believe and if we blew that act, the stalker would only get what it wanted.

"Rin, where were you?" I heard Miku question, her voice sounding worried.

"..." Rin didn't respond, just stared at Miku. Miku studied her closely and closed her eyes and sighed.

"Rin, I love you." I blurted and felt stupid. Rin glanced at me, her eyes holding many emotions. Happiness, relief, worry, sorrow, and then they returned to that blank look.

"I love you too, Mikuo." She whispered, her voice hardly loud enough to hear. I sighed in relief. At least I received a response.

I do love you, Rin, I didn't just say that to say it.

~*Rin's P.O.V*~

I felt numb. I felt like I couldn't feel emotions anymore as lunch ended. I was in my last period and the numbness had started to wear off as reality came back. My friends were worried about me and Mikuo had told me he loved me. He told me he loved me. I worried about him, worried that the stalker was going to come after him, not just me. I could be wrong about it all, that the harasser may just come after me. I was making a dark picture of a girl huddled up in a corner. That girl was me, showing the dark vastness of my world. Clouds had rolled in during lunch time and I had a feeling that it would storm tonight. The weather matched my feelings, dark, but not ready to explode yet. I felt Len staring at me in the cafeteria, but I didn't dare turn around to face him. The bell was about to ring in five minutes, so I began to pack up my stuff and put away the paints. I grabbed my duffle bag full of clothes and my school bag and waited for it to ring, signaling my freedom from this prison I call school. I didn't have to wait long and I was now heading towards the double doors. I waited outside, feeling drops of rain come down, but not completely raining. Gumi and the other came out quickly and for some reason, I perked up. I smiled happily and headed towards them. Gumi smiled as I walked up and we waited for Gumiya to arrive. Gumiya appeared with his green Hummer and we all tossed our things into the trunk and piled in. Gumiya turned up the radio and we all sang along to the song that was playing. I had that rush feeling for some reason that I identified as longing. I wanted to let go and just have fun tonight, so I was. I quickly shoved away today's events and focused on what was happening now. We arrived shortly at Gumi's house. It was a cozy little home that consisted of bricks and a wooden porch. I climbed up the wooden steps and looked around her porch, seeing a few flower pots here and there that held orange tulips. I waited patiently for Gumiya to unlock the front door and we all walked into the foyer, slipping off our shoes and leaving them outside on the porch so that rain wouldn't get them wet. I slid on my socks on the wooden floor, causing everyone to giggle when I feel on my butt. I laughed with them and we began to talk about school. I suddenly felt my phone vibrate.

**To Rin K.**

**From: Unknown**

**Tsk. Tsk. You never learn do you?**

I instantly paled and put the phone away. I glanced at everybody and saw that they weren't paying attention to me yet. Gumi and Teto were discussing movies while Neru was taking orders for pizza so that she could call it in.

"Hey Rin, what do you want?" Neru asked me and I tapped my chin in thought.

"Pepperoni." I said finally and she typed it on her phone. After Neru had called the pizza in, we all put on our pajamas even though it was only five thirty. We sat in a circle, discussing upcoming events and games and whatnot.

"I have an announcement." Neru said and everyone looked at her expectantly. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"I'm going out with Dell." She said and everyone gasped except me since I had already known.

"Dell? The smoker? He's...odd." Miku said and Neru glared at her slightly.

"He's not odd!" She huffed and looked away, her one ponytail swinging. I grinned and chuckled lightly.

I never knew who was watching.

~*Kaito's P.O.V*~

Everyone was worried about Rin and honestly, so was I. Rin and I used to have a "thing", but decided we were better off as friends and she even tries to hook me up with girls she thinks are good for me. I was outside of Gumi's house, spying on the girls with Mikuo, Gakupo, Yuuma, and Piko. We were bored, watching them talk and everything, until they started to change into their pj's. My jaw dropped as they took of their tops and looked at all of the girls, including Rin.

"Guys, get over here! They are getting undressed!" I squealed excitedly like a young girl. Gakupo came up and he stared at Luka the entire time, seeming to drool almost. Piko, Yuuma, and Mikuo didn't come over to see though.

"I'm not like that Kaito." Yuuma told me and Mikuo nodded.

"Oh Mikuo~! Rinny is getting undressed to!" I told him and he glared at me.

"Bakaito, I swear you better not look at her or I will beat the living hell out of you!" He growled and I chuckled and turned back to watch. I looked at a certain tealette, who had both her top off and was facing my direction while talking to Gumi who had her back to me. I brought up my phone and took a picture, laughing because Miku's mouth was open when I took the picture. I realized I better not tell Mikuo because that was his sister and plus; he could tell her and they both kill me. I put the hone back in my pocket and realized Piko hadn't said a word the entire time.

"Piko, my man, what's up bro?" I asked him and he turned to look at me.

"I couldn't do that to Miki, sorry." He told me and I nodded at his modesty of a lady. Though Gakupo was an honorable samurai, he was still a pervert in the process of being one, especially when it came to Luka. I looked back over to the window and saw that the girls were now fully dressed and were putting a disc into the DVD player. About fifteen minutes into the movie, a pizza delivery guy came and we quickly pressed ourselves to the corner between the wall of the house and the porch, praying that he wouldn't see us. The guy rang the doorbell and I heard shrieks from inside until I heard the screen door squeak open and heard Gumi greet the pizza guy. I heard the door shut once more and they guy returned back to his car, leaving us in silence. We crept back up to the window and watched as the girls grabbed a piece of pizza. My stomach growls and I groaned in annoyance at my hunger, causing the guys to snicker silently. Gumi's brother had left a little while ago, probably leaving for work, had walked past us without noticing we were there. About halfway into the movie, I was about to pee myself from fright and my hunger had gotten worse. My stomach growled loudly, causing the girls inside to scream and look around. Luka looked towards my direction and I didn't have enough sense and time to duck down before she saw me. She began to yell and point at the window. Gumi opened the door and came out, the rest of the girls followed her. She had her arms crossed and her foot was tapping impatiently on the old wood of the porch.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" She demanded and we hung our heads in shame, not giving her an answer. Luka came up to stand beside her and she had her eyes narrowed.

"Gakupo, you've really disappointed me." She said and Gakupo got on his hands and knees in front of Luka's feet.

"I'm so sorry Luka, my dear, for admiring you body without permission. Please forgive my pitiful soul!" He begged her and she became flustered.

"Y-You did what?!" She screeched and put her foot on Gakupo's head, pushing his face onto the dirt. I was to busy snickering to notice Miku's foot swing out and kick me in the jaw. I felt pain explode in my jaw as I was sent flying across the yard. Mikuo was explaining to Miku that Gakupo and I had been watching them undress earlier, while him and Piko and Yuuma had just tagged along, but didn't watch them undress. That traitor! Rin came back down and dragged me up the porch steps once more, causing me to hit my head on the steps. After she laid me down on the would, I felt certain I had brain damage. For a scrawny girl, Rin sure was strong, but what can you expect from a girl who slapped a goose? Gumi brought us into the house and gave me some ice-cream for my jaw and we watched the movie with them. I was squished on one couch with Miku, Piko, and Miki, while Luka, Gumi, Yuuma, and Gakupo were on another. Mikuo and Rin were on the floor, Rin was on Mikuo's lap while Neru texted on her phone, looking up from the screen every so often. Once the movie was over, the girls wanted to play truth-or-dare. Teto wanted to go first so no one argued.

"Okay...Kaito, truth or dare?" She asked me and me being the bold badass I am, chose dare. She grinned evilly and I suddenly had a bad feeling.

"I dare you to go in the closet with Miku and kiss her." Teto said and I felt my jaw drop. I heard Miku shriek and I walked to the closet, not caring if Miku was following or not.

Damn you, Teto Kasane!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Sleepover Madness

**Hi people, sorry I haven't updated for a while, but of course stupid school and exams. Speaking of which, I hate exams .**

**Rin: Who doesn't?**

**ANYWAY I HAVE A CONTEST GOING ON FOR MY VEIWERS!**

**I need some more characters for my story, and I'm kind of stumped. I'm not good with coming up with names and since I'm pretty sure many of you are better at names, I wish to make you a character. I need five characters at the moment and it would definitely be helpful if my viewers helped out and I wanted to do something fun! Rules:**

**Leave a description of your character such as name, age, appearance, etc. I have some personalities in mind, so if your character is one that's close to one I need, then I shall use it. **

**I will pick from the five that are the closest to the characters I need. If you do NOT wish to have me make your character part of my story because you may have different ideas on how your character should be, I will pick another. **

**I don't want someone to use a name someone has already used for their character. It's only fair sorry. **

**Be creative. I like creativity :D**

**No it can't be an existing vocaloid that I haven't used for the story yet. Keyword=yet. :)**

**The contest will end by Tuesday, April 9th. I need to start working on the new chapter soon for those who don't want to participate, but still want to read my story.**

**DO NOT criticize another person's character, unless it's okay with the person who made the character, which does not include me. I'm just using it for the story.**

**Thank you and good luck!**

**P.S- I made this chapter rather long this time, not including the whole contest thing. Enjoy~! :)**

~*Miku's P.O.V*~

I was not a very happy leek loving girl at the moment. After Teto dared Kaito to kiss me in a closet, I was standing here fighting the urge to hit her with my stuffed leek pillow. Kaito had gotten up and was now walking to the closet, not saying a word. Teto waggled her magenta eyebrows at me, smiling a devious smile. I huffed at her and followed Kaito, crossing my arms over my leek graphic t-shirt. Kaito had his bangs over his eyes so I couldn't read his expression exactly, but from the looks of it, it was a calculating face. I almost groaned at the thought of kissing Kaito! Who wants to kiss a cute ice-cream addict/idiot/pervert? Wait...did I just think cute? I took my hand and slapped myself to wake me up more.

"Sheesh Miku, I didn't know you despised me that much." Kaito said, his voice neither sarcastic or pissed; it was a blank expressionless tone. I walked in, not saying a word to him and he shut the door behind us, leaving us in the dark, the only fain source of light was coming from the crack under the door. I pulled my phone out of my bra and placed it on the floor, animating some light. Kaito gave me what appeared to be a curious glance.

"You put you phone...in your bra?" He asked me and I pouted.

"It's a very useful place to put a phone, even if I do say so myself!" I retorted and he chuckled, which caught me off guard. He's laughing? At me or my bra? Or maybe both? Stupid BaKaito! I felt my cheeks heating up and was glad it was somewhat dark and the light from my phone made me look pale. Kaito tilted his head to the side and bit his lip.

"What are you staring at?" I demanded and immediately covered my boobs, a natural instinct I did when I saw Kaito staring at me. He smiled and again I felt warmth rush to my face.

"Your eyes are all big looking because the phone is on the floor and the light is facing up. It makes your eyes shine and they look really pretty that way, though I've always thought your eyes were pretty, ehe." He said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. I was surprised by his answer and I smiled.

"Thank you, Kaito. I like your eyes too, they remind me of when the sky is almost sunset; the dark blue color around the orange light." I told him and he smiled.

"Hey have you two kissed yet?" I heard a pounding on the door and Gumi's voice coming from the other side. Kaito glanced at me and I shrugged. He came over to me before I could even blink and we just sat there, staring at each other. I puckered my lips and leaned forward, feeling slightly awkward since he wasn't leaning in like he should. Instead, he cupped my cheeks with his hands and l felt my cheeks heat up, even more embarrassing because he would feel it. He smiled and leaned down slowly and kissed me. His lips brushed mine gently, sending shivers down my spine, but instead of pulling away, I leaned in more. My brain must have clicked off, because I would have normally pulled back. I closed my eyes and he continued to kissed me. His lips were soft and smooth and he tasted like mint-chocolate chip ice-cream. He didn't stick his tongue in my mouth and take advantage of me like I assumed he would, but instead just held me there with his lips on mine. He pulled back slightly and I was dazed, leaving my lips slightly still pursed. The heat in my cheeks was burning extremely hot and I felt like I was going to faint. I wasn't disgusted, but the total opposite; I was in forbidden ecstasy.

"Hey Miku, are you alright?" Kaito asked me and all I could do was nod, my mouth partly open. He chuckled and opened the door, revealing Gumi, Teto, Rin, and my brother. They stared at us and Mikuo was glancing suspiciously at Kaito.

"You better not have drugged Miku, I will so beat you with a bat." He told Kaito and Kaito's widened. I couldn't speak, feeling too confused by my emotions at once.

"Or have gotten her pregnant for that matter..." I heard Teto mumble under her breath, making Gumi and Rin giggle.

"NO! THAT WILL NOT BE HAPPENING ANY TIME SOON! NO THANK YOU!" I shrieked, which made everyone laugh except Kaito. Kaito gave me this secret smile that made my heart flutter. It was now Kaito's turn and he gave a devious smirk to Teto.

"Teto, dare or truth?" Kaito asked and Teto rolled her eyes.

"It's 'truth or dare' not 'dare or truth' you idiot! Besides, I pick dare; there isn't anything you can do to scare me." She smiled triumphantly and Kaito's grin got darker.

"I dare you too...give me your bra and panties." Kaito said and Teto's jaw dropped. I felt my stomach knot up and I bit my lip. That jerk! Gosh, he must have had some kind of drug lip balm or something. I regretted the kiss now and I felt saddened.

"ANYTHING BUT THAT, GIVE ME ANOTHER DARE!" Teto yelled shrilly and Kaito laughed.

"Okay I dare you to pole dance on the side of Gumi's trampoline with your pajama bottoms off." He said and crossed his arms. Teto grumbled and then went to the back door and opened it, everyone following behind her. Teto peeled of her pajama bottoms and threw them in a nearby lawn chair and everyone got a look at her pink undies with little smiling slices of bread on them. I couldn't help, but giggle as she went up to one of the metal poles that was supporting the trampoline, and clutched onto it, climbing her way up it slowly. She began to twirl around the pole and I looked up to see Kaito video-tapping her with his phone. I felt like strangling him with his own scarf and I curled my fist slowly, feeling my nails sink into my palm. Teto saw Kaito video-tapping her and she shrieked.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, SHION?!" She demanded and she immediately stopped pole dancing, marching up to him and tried to snatch his phone. Kaito shoved the phone in his pocket before she could do so and smirked.

"This would be a mighty fine video to send to Ted don't you think? I'm sure he would love to see his girlfriend pole dancing." Kaito said and Teto turned as red as a tomato.

"Don't...you...even...dare..." She said in a dangerously low voice. Kaito shrugged, not fazed by her anger.

"This is what happens when you make me kiss a girl when I already had plans doing so, just in a rather more romantic place. Closets are not romantic." He said and winked at me. I felt like I could explode with happiness right now. Wait...that meant he was going to kiss me, but when? Hmmm, I would remember to keep my eye on him, not like it already wasn't. I still had the feeling of flying when we went back inside. Luka ended up braiding Gakupo's hair and Rin had to prank call Rinto, who was sleeping when he groggily answered the phone. Rin scared the pee out of Rinto as she made her voice all low, pretending to be a guy from Rinto's class he had a picture of him in his underwear and threatened to show everyone at school. Mikuo had to go commando and Gumi had to belly dance.

"Well if you want you guys can stay the night tonight. Gumiya won't be back until around nine thirty in the morning so we ought to be safe." Gumi said and Gakupo instantly linked arms with Luka.

"We shall sleep soundly tonight, my dear Luka." He said smiling and she slapped him, sending him into the green couch.

"Sleep on the couch by yourself." She grumbled, blushing slightly. I saw Rin and Mikuo holding hands, Rin smiling up at Mikuo. I smiled at them, seeing Rin was happy along with Mikuo. I thought they made great couple and thought of their wedding immediately for some reason. Rin in a flowing white gown and Mikuo wearing a white tux with a teal tie. I was there as a maid of honor along with Miki, Teto, Gumi, SeeU, and Neru. Neru looked odd though, probably because I imagined her with her phone. I frowned. SeeU couldn't come tonight because her mom needed some help moving stuff into their attic this weekend and it was kind of a bummer that she couldn't come, though she would probably be scarred for life right now; I'm surprised Rin and Miki aren't already. I shook my head, smiling. My friends were crazy and I loved that they were; it wouldn't be fun if they weren't.

Ah how I didn't know.

~*Rin's P.O.V*~

I felt high. Well I guess I was feeling like I was high because right now I was having a blast. Mikuo had his arm around at the moment and I leaned in to kiss him. The minute our lips made contact, I felt that familiar feeling of his lips on mine. I smiled in the kiss and he pulled back and smiled at me as well. It was almost one in the morning and I was pretty sure we had waken up the neighbors with our rowdiness, but I didn't care. I didn't want this to end, though everyone was preparing for bed, turning on one last movie. I was laying on my sleeping bag or well I was on Mikuo's chest and he was on the sleeping bag. I rested my head on the center of his collar bone and listened to the nice steady thrum of his heart. It was soothing and I felt myself yawn. Mikuo wrapped both of his arms around me and my eyes were fluttering closed. I hummed a song into his shirt, not quite awake enough to know exactly what song, but I wrapped my arms around his waist, snuggling more into his chest now. I think I was making a purring sound because Mikuo was chuckling softly as he stroked my hair with his left hand. I woke up to see rays of sun washing over mine and Mikuo's entangled bodies, my eyes fluttering a couple of times until they got used to the light. I sat up slowly, realizing that Mikuo still had his arms around me and I looked around slowly. I saw that Miku was in a teal sleeping bag a few feet away from us, Kaito a little ways away from her. I saw that Gakupo and Luka were cuddled up in here pink sleeping bag with little tuna's on it. Gumi was on the right side of the large couch and Teto was on the left, wrapped up in a magenta blanket. I saw that the remote was hanging from Gumi's hand and her mouth was slightly open. She was snoring soundly and I giggled. Neru was in the chair half curled up in a ball and I realized I was the only one up. I looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was eight in the morning. I gently laid Mikuo's arms at his side and kissed his cheek. He sighed in his sleep which was really cute and I sat on his legs, stretching. Mikuo reached up and grabbed me, pulling me back down to him. My legs were entangled in his once more and my waist was pushed up against his. I felt slightly awkward seeing us in such an awkward position. I felt something rather lumpy and I felt my hand down between us to see what it was. I grabbed it and felt around it to see if it was a pillow or something. It didn't feel like a pillow and it wasn't something I was familiar with. I heard Mikuo moan slightly and I looked under the covers to see where my hand was. I was blushing furiously when I found my hand and the object it was grabbing at. My hand was in the middle of Mikuo's shorts, feeling the lump under those shorts. I quickly removed my hand, cursing myself under my breath and began to untangle myself from Mikuo once again, this time though, getting up quickly and walking away. I walked into the kitchen and scavenged around in the fridge, pulling out bacon, eggs, and a gallon of milk. I walked to the cabinet and opened it up to grab the pancake mix that Gumiya had bought along with the maple syrup. I began to crack the eggs and mix it in the pancake mix. I used the left over eggs to make scrambled eggs and popped some toast in the toaster. I got out the butter and buttered each one, making sure that each toast wasn't burnt, but a golden brown. I flipped pancakes and set strips of bacon down onto the hot pan. I didn't always cook much, but when I did, I felt comfortable. It made a homey feeling inside me and I relaxed to the smell of bacon. It wasn't long before everyone was sitting in the kitchen at the island, drooling over the smell of my cooking. I couldn't help the feeling of being proud and I smiled slightly.

"Rin! I'm hungry! Hurry up, my tummy is howling!" Kaito complained and dramatically flopped over the small island, rubbing his stomach. Miku giggled and I smiled at them. They would make a good couple and I'm pretty sure Kaito and Miku will be together soon enough. I set the plates on the table and everyone dug in. Luka hardly ever ate anything without tuna, but she was sure smacking the pancakes I had made. I felt satisfied and grabbed a cup of orange juice. Gumi and Gumiya knew to have some type of food/drink with orange in it because I came over to Gumi's house at least twice a week. I always had things going with friends now and was hardly ever home now. I guess that's what happens when your in high school, your parents seeing that your grown up ad letting you study with friends and go out as long as you came back in time for supper. I sat on a stool, my legs swinging back and forward slightly while drinking my juice.

"Miss Rin, I highly thank you for the breakfast, it was very delicious. Do you think you could make a Luka cake? I would be most delighted if you could." Gakupo said and I tapped my chin.

"Yeah I could probably make a cake that looks like Luka, if that's what you're asking," I answered and he smiled all toothy.

"That would be wonderful! Could you make me one? Please Miss Rin?" He said and got on his knees, clasping his hands. I felt rather freaked out when he did this and quickly nodded.

"S-Sure...just don't kneel in front of me like that." I said and he nodded, bowing as he returned to his seat beside Luka, who was rolling her eyes. I laughed silently and took another sip.

"Wow bro, that's they way to get them to say yes, is that the way you asked out Luka?" I heard Piko say and Gakupo scowled at him. I heard a lock unlocking and the front door clicked opened, revealing a tired looking Gumiya. Truth is, I made this breakfast especially for him like I always did when I stayed the night at Gumi's house. Gumiya worked a graveyard shift at the local hospital, learning to become a doctor as he studied the many types of doctors. Right now he wanted to be a children's doctor, something I knew he would be great at. Gumiya loved kids and he wanted to be a father one day. He came right into the kitchen, smiling because he knew I made breakfast.

"Hey Rin! It smells good in here, is there anything left for me?" He asked and his voice faltered when he saw the boys. He merely blinked and smiled once more.

"Yes, of course there is still some left! I wouldn't have let the monsters eat it all!" I joked and he laughed and I walked over to the cabinet where I had made his plate earlier. I handed it too him and he thanked me. I went and sat in Mikuo's lap, seeing that he was done.

"I will take that from you." I said and picked up his empty plate. He frowned at me.

"No I can do it, there is no need for you to do it; you already made all of us breakfast." He told me and took the plate and carried it to the sink. I smiled and washed the plate instead and he dried it wish a rag.

~*Time skip*~

I was now changing into my work uniform which consisted of a short pink dress with a white apron around my waist. I put my hair up into a messy bun with little starnds sticking out here and there and put in my white bobby pins. I walked out of the café bathroom and began to take orders like I normally did. Lenka was cleaning a nearby table and I asked if she needed any help.

"Nah, I'm good! Thanks for asking though!" She smiled and I simply nodded my head, returning the smile. Lenka was Len's older sister and was in the same grade as Rinto. She had long wispy hair and had the same bangs as Len's. Her clear blue eyes were always kind and straight forward looking. She was a year old than me, but we still remained friends even if I was no longer Len's friend. That's what I liked about Lenka; she didn't judge me and wasn't mad at me for the fact I was no longer fond of Len. Fond. What a funny word to describe the feelings I had for Len... I shook my head and walked towards a group of middle school girls and took their order. As I walked away I heard one of them whisper about me.

"She's beautiful! I wish I were blonde." A girl with brown wavy hair said.

"I know! why do blonde's have to be so pretty?" Complained one of her friends and I smiled slightly. If anyone was beautiful or pretty, it was Luka. I walked into the kitchen and began to make the order.

"Okay, four lattes and one hot-chocolate, two chocolate chip cookies, one vanilla cupcake, one sugar cookie, and one hot fudge brownie sundae." I muttered to myself to remember the order. I grabbed one of the pan's in the oven and put the cookies on one plate, put frosting on a cupcake along with pink sprinkles, and began to scoop ice-cream into a glass milk-shake cup and cutting a brownie in half to put on top after adding the whip cream. After filling out several orders, I looked up at the clock. I had worked two hours and twenty five minutes, meaning I had five minutes until my shift was over. I was sitting on the marble counter top, my legs crossed as I watched Sweet Ann, my boss, chit-chatting with customers, asking how everybody was, and seeing if anybody had any recommendations of the café. She was one of those "anything to improve business" type of girl. Sweet Ann was exactly what her name made her out to be; sweet. She was Oliver's mother, though she looked very young. She had a nice toothy smile, light blonde curly hair, and earnest indigo blue eyes. She was a town favorite and her café was extremely popular. She walked over to me and held her arms out for a hug.

"Oh Rin! I haven't seen you in a while how is school? Anything new?" She asked and I smiled and hugged her back.

"It hasn't been that long! School is great and...I have a boyfriend now." I laughed and she pulled back squealing.

"Oooh, is he cute? What's his name?" She inquired. She poked my arm, her eyes wide with that eager curiosity of a child.

"Yes, he is very handsome and his name is Mikuo! I will introduce you to him since he is picking me up soon." I told her and she clapped gleefully. Then she became serious.

"He better not be a smoker, or an alcoholic, a player, a thirty year old guy, a stalker or any of the above!" She told me and I laughed.

"He's not, he's only a year older than me and he's Miku's brother." I assured her and her jaw dropped.

"Miku's brother? Miku has a brother? Why didn't I know this?" She asked me and pouted.

"Miku hasn't been here in a while so you probably haven't heard the gossip or anything..." I said somewhat warily. I didn't want to think of my harasser, putting thoughts in my head that the person might be in this very café. I shuddered involuntarily. I looked outside to see Mikuo about to open the glass door of the café. I smoothed out in wrinkles on my skirt and smiled. He pushed on the door and walked inside and saw me immediately. He flashed me a mega-watt smile and headed towards me.

"Hey beautiful, how was work?" He asked me and I heard Sweet Ann squeal as she latched onto my arm.

"Kyaah, Rin! He's adorable! Oh Mikuo, come stand by Rin so that I may take a picture on my phone~!" She told him and practically dragged him to me and shoved us together.

"Smile!" She said, already having her phone out. I smiled and hugged Mikuo and he hugged me back, smiling as well. Ann took the pictured and gushed over us again.

"Oh you two are such a cute couple! I have to let Al see!" She said, and Mikuo chuckled.

"Can I have a copy of that picture? I will set it as my background on my phone." He asked her and she smiled brightly. She sent it to him, but she had to receive his number in the process, meaning she could contact him anytime she wanted. she just randomly texted him my work schedule even though he's right in front of him and could've just told me. I let out an exasperated sigh and Mikuo winked at me.

"Well it was nice meeting you Mrs. Ann, but I have to escort this princess home." He told her and she smiled brightly at me.

"I officially approve him, Rin!" She told me as we walked out the door and I bit my lip to keep from calling Big Al and telling her she harassed us at work, but I knew I was laughing with her about it. Mikuo opened my door for me as I entered his teal and black Porsche. The black leather seats were comfortable and Mikuo slipped into the car, shoving the keys into the ignition and reviving the car. It turned on with a purr and we backed out of the café parking lot. I turned up the radio to a song I really liked and began to sing softly to it. Mikuo kept glancing at me, his eyes filled with affection and I felt my heart race when he looked at me. When the song ended, I realized we were parked outside my house and the lights were off. I then realized Mom and Rinto had said something to me a few days ago about going to be gone for a few days for a mother-and-son weekend, so I was going to be alone this weekend. I smiled and realized I could walk around the house in my undies while Rinto was gone. I was looking forward to that. I got out of Mikuo's car as he walked my up the small stone pathway up to my house and we stood by the door for a minute. I smiled at him as I pulled out my house key and unlocked the door. I turned back to him and stood on my tippy-toes to kiss him. As our lips brushed, I felt electricity spark, stronger than normal. I had this feeling of needing attention and some other weird feeling I couldn't exactly describe, but only one word came to my mind: desire. Mikuo pulled back slightly, out of breath and I pulled him back down to me, feeling the need to be touched.

"Rin..." He whispered against my lips and I opened my lips slightly, wanting him to kiss me harder. He seemed to get the message and nudged my bottom lip with his tongue, teasing me lightly before sliding it gently into my mouth. I felt his hands make circle around my back and I curled my fingers in his hair. I pulled back this time and pulled lightly on his shirt and into the house. He closed the door behind him and we began to kiss again. He pushed my up against a wall and kissed, roughly and desperately. I unbuttoned his shirt and slid my hands over his chest. He then kissed each of my cheeks, planting kisses on my face from my mouth, to my cheeks, to my chin, and made his way to the hollow of my neck. He hesitated at the base of my neck, unsure if I wanted him to. I did and I nudged his face until his lips were in contact with my skin. His kisses were gentle and he lifted my legs to his waist to have easier contact. I kicked off my white sandals and wrapped my legs around his waist and looked up the ceiling so he could get me easier. He removed me from the wall and carried me to my room and laid me down on the comforter of my bed. I was breathing fast and I felt my heart racing, but I wasn't scared when he bit the edge of fabric of my shirt.

"..." He remained silent except for his heavy breathing and he unbuttoned the first few buttons of my work uniform. I pulled his shirt off and he kissed me again. I felt my hand slip to the buckle of his belt as I unfastened it. I gasped when he nipped around my neck area and he growled in response. I was about to pull his belt out of the belt loops, but he sat up, staring at me with wide eyes. We were breathing hard for a few seconds, just staring at each other in silence.

"I...I'm sorry Rin..." He told me, staring down at his knees. I felt tears slipping out of the corner of my eyes and realized I was crying.

"Am I really that unattractive?" I asked shakily and his head went up quickly. He grabbed my shoulders and kissed my gently on the lips.

"You...are very beautiful...attractive isn't even close compared to you..." He whispered to me once he pulled back and held me gently. I felt terrible. I felt like a tramp who needed attention and just tried to get laid. I am a terrible person. I am despicable.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" I sobbed into his shoulder, leaving the skin there shiny and wet with my tears.

"What for Rin?" He asked me and held me tighter as if trying to protect me.

"F-for s-seducing y-you like t-that!" I wailed and got off of him and climbed to the headboard of my bed and got under the covers, trying to hide myself from the world. Maybe that picture of me was right, I am a whore, I thought bitterly in my head. Mikuo came over and got under the covers with me and wrapped us together in them.

"Rin Kagamine, you could just look at me and seduce me because I can't stop my crazed man hormones around you. You torture me everyday and it makes me feel like a dirty old pervert. It's not your fault, I just can't control myself around you, but I think I can handle it now, knowing I can always pop a ring on your finger once we are out of high school." He told me and wrapped his arms around me and rolled me over to face him. I sniffled and closed my eyes.

"Don't do that," I whispered and I knew he was giving me a confused look.

"Don't take all the blame because I wanted it to. I am a horrible person and I don't deserve you." I told him and pressed my face into a pillow. I heard him chuckle darkly and he stroked my hair, combing it behind my ear.

"You aren't a horrible person Rin. It's not like your going out selling yourself to any guy you meet. If anything, I don't deserve you." He told me and scooted closer to me and hugged me. I was definitely a horrible and Mikuo just wouldn't admit it. I sat up and realized that my dress was open, showing Mikuo my chest area. I quickly buttoned it up with whatever was left of my dignity.

"Can...can you stay the night? That's pretty selfish, but I don't want to be alone..." I murmured and he smiled his kind teal at eyes me. I didn't deserve that kindness. I deserved hatred.

"Sure, Rin. Anything for you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Untold Thoughts**

**Hi everyone! ^^ it's me again and I am very excited about this chapter! I would like to thank everyone who P.M me or left their character in a review! I loved making your characters part of my story **** I am sorry if I didn't use your character, I just couldn't fit it with the plot sadly, but that doesn't mean I don't love you! This chapter is for everyone who reviewed, favored, and followed the story! You make me so happy :') I haven't used all of the characters that I have selected yet, only one so far, but don't worry I will put them in soon! This chapter is rather short this time, but I wanted to get something in before I have another exam. I really hate exams right now. Has anyone figured out Rin's stalker? I'm not saying who it is sorry ;3 but you can always leave answers! **

**Rin: Nikoru doesn't own Vocaloids, but we all know she wants to~!**

**Nikoru: Yes, yes I do. **

**Mikuo: …Jessi-chan gave Nikoru ideas about me…**

**Nikoru: Tehe…yes thank you Jessi-chan :D NOW ONTO THE STORY! Oh, and thank you IA-K1002 for making an account :D I hope we can be friends as well :3**

~*Len's P.O.V*~

I felt like a piece of crap without a soul or a purpose in life. I walked blindly down the stairs that led to the roof top, hardly noticing the friendliness of the voice calling my name. I looked to see Luo smiling at me and I just gave her a blank look before realizing she was speaking to me.

"…so what were you doing up there?" She asked me, rocking on the heels of her boots.

"…I was just looking at the city from the roof top." I lied to her and she nodded and continued to smile. Luo was a nice girl and of course we became friends, but at the moment I wanted to be alone. Luo was now staring at me with concern and I couldn't even force a fake smile to reassure her of whatever she just said.

"Hey Len, do you need to go to the nurse? You don't look so good." She told me and I simply shook my head.

"I'm okay Luo, don't worry about me. I've just had a lot on my mind lately." I told her and I began to walk down the hall with Luo beside me. The back of her hand kept bumping into mine and I wasn't sure if it was on purpose or not, but I didn't comment on it and kept walking. I could only process one thing at a time and my vision was blurry. We were now in front of the glass doors that led to the cafeteria and I pushed on them to get inside. Luo led me to an empty table and sat there, continuing to talk to me, though I wasn't listening. I could only think of Rin and how she looked up on the roof. I had yelled at her and she cringed at the sound of my voice. The tears that had spilled on her pale cheeks were the ones I wanted to wipe away and I did, remembering the wetness on my finger tips and stared down at my hands, opening and closing them. Those tears were the ones I had cause to fall, something I had sworn would never happen, something that did happen.

"Len are you sure you're okay?" Luo asked me and I didn't respond. I saw the lunchroom doors open and saw Rin walk in, looking as if nothing happened. I felt like someone slapped me when it happened, seeing that she was trying to be strong when I, Len Kagamine, was losing my mind. I felt like I couldn't breathe and I was staring at her, memorizing the every little movement she made. I was dying over here and she was okay, when I had made her cry. I remembered the feeling of holding her to me, burying my face in her hair to see if it was the same scent it was when we were young. Though Rin had grown up, she still used the same shampoo and continued to smell like oranges.

*~*Time Skip*~*

I was now walking down the hallways, heading out since school had ended exactly two minutes ago. I wasn't looking where I was going and ended up knocking someone to the ground. I stooped down to help gather the papers that were on the floor and the feeling of déjà vu` washed over me. I noticed the boy with shaggy black hair.

"I'm so sorry!" He said, his voice had an English accent to it and he was hesitant with his Japanese. I was rather glad I took an English course this year and was almost as fluent as Megurine Luka.

"Don't worry, I speak English as well." I told him and handed him the papers. The boy sighed in relief and looked up at me with clear green eyes. Something about him made me more relaxed and I offered him a hand to help him up. He took it firmly and I hoisted him up.

"My name is Noah Pierceton and I am a new student from America, nice to meet you!" He held his hand out for me to shake and I took it, shaking it firmly though we were supposed to bow in greeting when we meet somebody new.

"I'm Kagamine Len; it's an honor to meet you." I said with the usual formalities. He smiled a bright smile and glanced around.

"So your name is Kagamine?" He asked me and I chuckled.

"My first name is Len, but we normally say our last names before our first; it's rather odd to some foreigners." I told him and he face-palmed himself.

"Please excuse my stupidity." He told me and I smiled.

"Nah it's okay, I've been confused before, several times to be honest." I told him and began to walk in my direction to leave.

"Well I will be on my way Noah-san, I shall see you tomorrow I suppose." I told him and bowed, secretly smiling to myself. He bowed quickly back, almost falling while doing it.

"Good bye, Len!" He told me and he turned and went his way. He made me feel more at ease around him and I began to wonder if all American's were like this. The minute I walked out of the school down, that feeling came crashing down. I walked towards my house, seeing that it was empty as usual. Mom and Dad were working and Lenka was probably hanging out with her friends. I felt numb and I wanted to get rid of this feeling, wanted to have my sense back. Though normally people would rather be numb than hurting, I didn't want to feel like I didn't have emotions. I walked into the kitchen in search for something to make me feel better and searched the medicine cabinets for something. I found sleeping medicine, but that was it. I felt this compelling to go to the basement and so I did, unsure what I would find. I flicked on the light switch and walked cautiously down stairs.

"Hmm…I wonder what's in here…" I muttered aloud, reaching the last step. I looked around and noticed that there was a shelf in the back holding dark bottles. As I got closer, I noticed it was wine and picked a bottle up, inspecting it carefully. It was some sort of French wine from the nineteen seventies' and I went upstairs, taking the bottle with me. I went back into the kitchen and looked through the many drawers until I found what I was looking for. I stuck the corkscrew in and twisted the cork top off of the bottle, hearing a sucking noise as it was pulled on and then a pop when it was released from the glass lid. I smelled it, making sure it didn't smell dangerous and took a hesitant sip.

The alcohol bathed over my tongue, tasting of grapes and some strong metallic flavor. I removed the bottle from my lips for a minute before taking another drink. I walked back to my room and drank more of the alcohol and settled down on my bed, feeling a rather rushing adrenaline feeling.

"I like this feeling better than numbness," I murmured to myself and continued to drink until I couldn't drink anymore and set the bottle on the nightstand next to my bed. I closed my eyes and drifted off to an unpleasant sleep.

~*Mikuo's P.O.V*~

It was officially three in the morning. Rin had fallen asleep on my chest, her head lying where my heart was beating the loudest. I cradled her in my arms, her body fitting perfectly with mine. I no longer felt the need to want Rin the way I did before, but instead, it was replaced with a feeling of love and wanting to protect Rin. I wanted to make _that _kind of moment special and not rushed. I wanted to propose to Rin and put a ring on her finger. I wanted to spend warm summer days of courting her and sipping sweet tea on the porch swing at my house, laughing with her and smiling. I smiled to myself in the dark and my grip around Rin tightened.

"I want to make you happy, Rin." I told her quietly and she murmured something in her sleep that I didn't quite catch. I pictured Rin in a flowing white gown, smiling brightly at me, and the priest announcing that we were officially married. I imagined a blonde haired little girl on my shoulders and Rin walking beside me smiling, though Rin had told me she wanted a boy first and then a girl. I remembered our conversation we had just an hour ago:

"_I want a little boy." She had murmured sleepily to me and I chuckled._

"_So you don't want any girls?" I asked and felt her smile against my chest._

"_Of course I want a girl, I just want a boy first…but I would gladly accept a girl if I had a girl first." She told me and I caressed her back in soft strokes, sending her farther into sleepiness._

"_What would you want to name them?" I inquired and a name already came to my mind on the girl._

"_Well I would name the boy Max, since your name begins with an M, and I would let you name the girl." She said, causing me to be hesitant on the name I had chosen._

"_What about…Rui?" I asked uncertain and felt Rin's arm wrap around my waist._

"_I like that name." She said before closing her eyes completely, slipping off to slumber._

I continued to smile and watched the digital numbers change on the clock on the desk nearby. Rin was murmuring in her sleep, words I couldn't quite make sense of.

"...Len..." I heard her murmur and I immediately stiffened. Why was she saying Len? Why was she saying that dirt-bags name? I stopped stroking her back and rested my arms on the white sheets beneath me, crinkling them in my fists. Rin began to try to roll us over and I was now in the awkward position with my head on her left breast. I could hear the steady thrum of her heart and I let my head relax into it, though not putting all my weight onto her so I would squish her. Rin's heart was very soothing, lulling me into sleep as well, until I felt Rin's arms creep up my bare back and hold me down to her.

"...Mikuo..." She murmured now and I felt my face flush. I didn't want to move because I would wake up Rin, but at the same time I was trying not to be perverted. I realized my hormones weren't acting up and I sighed in relief. I wanted to be the proper gentlemen and meet Rin's parents and marry her before taking her innocence. I continued to listen to Rin's heartbeat until I fell asleep.

~*Rin's P.O.V*~

I felt the sheets beside me and realized that they were empty. I opened my eyes slowly to see a pair of blue eyes above me. I blinked and then sat up staring at Rinto, who was sitting on my bed.

"W-Wha?" I said and looked around, looking for a certain teal haired boy. I had this sinking feeling that Rinto found him sleeping with me and got the wrong idea. That sounded just like Rinto.

"Hey sleepy head!" Rinto greeted me cheerily and that had me thinking that maybe he hadn't found Mikuo in my bed.

"Uh...hi?" I said questionably and hoped he wouldn't see my nervous expression. Rinto smiled and got off of my bed and stretched.

"It's noon, so you slept for quite a while. We brought you home some awesome food so come on!" He told me and ran out of the room like a five year old on Christmas morning. I sighed shaking my head and quickly closed my door, locking it and turning to see if there was any sign of life in my room other than me. The closet doors opened revealing a shirtless Mikuo. He grinned at me and I sighed, feeling the weight lifted somewhat off of my shoulders. He knelt down to grab his shirt, but before he could grab it, I picked it up. He looked at me inquiring and I smirked a seductive smirk-, or what I hoped looked seductive, and twirled the shirt around my index finger. He raised his eyebrows playfully and reached out to grasp it, but I jumped out of his reach. He followed me and we continued the our little game until I had fallen on the bed with him over me, smirking in triumph as he clasped his hand around my arm and reached for the shirt with the other. I used my free arm to pull his face down to mine so he would kiss me. He lips pressed gently to mine and I felt somewhat disappointed, but brushed the feeling away.

"Hey Rin! What's taking you so long?" Rinta pounded on my door and Mikuo pulled back chuckling softly.

"Ah...be down in five!" I responded and I assumed he went back downstairs. Mikuo now had his shirt back on and was smiling at me. I smiled back and reached up to kiss him one more time.

"I..I will be back to get you later and so I can meet you family." He told me once I pulled back. That weight returned again as I thought of how my mom would act and along with my pest of a brother, Rinto, being the moron he is. I sighed in defeat and simply nodded.

"There's a tree outside my window that you can climb down an escape without being seen." I told him and he opened the window and climbed out.

"Just like Romeo and Juliet, huh?" He asked me and I giggled softly. I was no Juliet sadly, but sometimes I felt like a dark Cinderella. I shook my head sadly and changed into a pair of shorts and a normal tank-top and headed downstairs. Apparently the "Mother-and-Son" trip had ended early on account of Mom's work schedule being changed.

"I have to go into work tomorrow an hour early so I maybe getting ready while you eat breakfast, meaning you will have to make your own breakfast." She told us and I simply nodded. Rinto's jaw dropped, exposing chewed up bits of what the American's call a "hamburger". Rinto told me they had setup a McDonald's a few blocks from our house and that it was really good. I looked at the oddly shaped chicken and took a hesitant bite, unsure what to expect of American food. I had to admit, it was pretty good for Americans.

"Okay...well," I began and I hurried to get this off of my chest.

"Mikuo, my boyfriend, is coming over to meet you, my random strange family, so please try to act normal!" I begged at the last part. Mom busted out laughing, while Rinto simply growled.

"No perverts for my bunny-chan!" He said and stood up in his chair, making one of those weird poses of his. I face-palmed myself and began to think of ways to lock Rinto out in the back yard.

"Now Rinto, you mustn't act that way. We are a "normal" family." Mom said and added quotations to the normal part. I knew this wasn't going to turn out well so I simply ate in silence as my deranged family talked of ways to be normal or beat up the pervert, as Rinto called him. I threw away my trash and went back upstairs and collapsed on my bed. I felt my phone vibrate and thought it was Mikuo.

**To: Rin K.**

**From: Unknown**

**Enjoying yourself Rin? **

I growled in frustration and shot a text back.

**To: Unknown**

**From: Rin K.**

**Why yes, yes I am. Why do you ask? If your so great and mighty shouldn't you know this?**

I smirked at the phone's screen.

**To Rin K.**

**From: Unknown**

**Don't get so smart Rin. I am watching you right now.**

I stood up and looked out of my blinds until my phone went off again.

**To: Rin K.**

**From: Unknown**

**Don't bother looking out of your window, you won't see me. **

I paled and closed my blinds and shut the curtains, knowing whoever was the unknown number couldn't see me now.

**To: Rin K.**

**From: Unknown**

**Tsk, tsk, tsk. I can still find out about you. I'm closer than you think.**

I quickly turned my phone off and closed my eyes, wanting it all to just go away.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Meeting

**Hi everyone! ^^ I have two more exams sadly :'(**

**Rin: That sucks**

**Yes, yes it does for me. I won't be able to update much this week because of the exams and upcoming events of mine. I will be able to read reviews though so feel free to leave some! I was also pleased with some reviews due to Rin's stalker o.o I saw a few people get it right, but some were not quite close :/ tehe, I'm not saying who it is, that would ruin the story if everyone knew! Also, some people are wondering how old I am. How about we play hot and cold for this? I won't reveal how old I am, but who ever gets the closest wins the "Awesomeness" award x3 I will also answer the questions I can, so feel free to leave some!**

**Rin: If you want to know where she lives, she lives-**

**NO RIN! o.0 not those kind of questions...**

~*Rin's P.O.V*~

It was now around five thirty and Mikuo would be arriving around six. I was scanning my closet for an outfit that was casual, but would make me look good and something I wouldn't have to worry about Rinto throwing a fit about. I finally decided on pretty pink button-up blouse and a black and white skirt that reached my finger tips, definitely something appropriate for a meeting/date. I had to admit, I had no idea where Mikuo wanted to take me and at the moment, I wasn't really all that concerned. I thought of how it had gotten intense last night with Mikuo, and saw my reflection blushing in the ceiling-to-floor mirror. I bit my lip, holding that secret smile, yet my eyes didn't meet my smile. Something was off about them…maybe the color? No, there was a blank look in my eyes, something that doesn't go with a secret smile. These eyes looked glassy and emotionless, but other than that; they were fine. I grabbed my bow and put it on, along with assembling my bobby pins in the correct position that kept them out of my eyes.

I looked at myself in the mirror, trying to figure out what Mikuo might like about me the most. Though I now had a nice figure with curves, longer hair, and pale porcelain skin, I just couldn't understand. Maybe it was because I saw myself the same way every day or maybe because I never really cared about my looks before. I shook my head, seeing my reflection do the same. I decided to go outside and wait on the porch swing for Mikuo to arrive. Once I had gotten to the front door, I noticed it was very quite in the house. To quite in my opinion. I looked around suspiciously and saw nothing out of place so I simply shrugged, pushed on the brass door handle lever, and walked outside.

"Mmm…" I said while taking a deep breath of fresh air, releasing any tension inside of my body and sat down on the wooden chair that hung from the porch. The wood creaked as I sat down and the chains that were supporting it were pulled tight. I swung slowly and silently, listening to the neighborhood children play and birds flying home, preparing for night that would soon come. The leaves were slightly tinted with the upcoming of fall, showing off their golden hues mixed with oranges and reds. I smiled slightly and closed my eyes peacefully, leaning my back against one arm rest and my feet dangling over the other, putting me in a comfortable position.

"Time just seems to be coming and going." I murmured to myself and heard a light chuckle. I opened my eye to see Jessica and Haruhi, two girls who lived a few blocks away from me. I smiled and sat up, patting the swing for both of them to sit with me, which they gladly did. Haruhi was tall for a fourteen year, something I envied about her because-, well I was rather small most of my life; I was just now the same height as Miku. Her waist long brunette hair contained some blonde highlights, though I thought it was pretty already without them. Her boobs were still bigger than mine, but not as big as Luka's. Her glowing red eyes made her look slightly angry, though they were a bright red when she was angry; trust me I would know.

Though Haruhi was shy at times, she was a good friend and reminded me of Miku, though instead of being a leek lover, she was a strawberry lover. We got along really well, having many things in common. We both played many guitars, but she preferred acoustic while I liked my electric guitar. We both loved music, but who doesn't? She had the same kind of technological addiction, similar to Neru's, but not as bad. Haruhi even had a nice voice, though she never liked singing alone. In fact that's how we meet; through music. We were paired up once as singing partners in school until she moved to Crypton Academics, a school for performing arts. Crypton had the Academic school and Crypton University, a college I had thought about going to once or twice, though not having my mind completely set on it at the moment.

Jessica, or Jessi as she preferred it, was a girl I had bumped into a skating rink a few years back. She had had shoulder length auburn hair with black highlights and pretty aquamarine eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. She was wearing a pair of normal jean shorts and a t-shirt that had a picture of headphones on it, along with a pair of converses on her feet. She had a tomboyish personality, but she was one of a kind. She loved music as well; mostly pop and rock. Her peppy smile was enough to brighten the day up and I liked to think of when we sat in the park at times and enjoyed each other's music. Haruhi and Jessi were my outside group of friends, being only a few blocks from my house and everything, we bonded even more over summer.

"What's with the fancy get-up, Rin-Rin?" Jessi asked me and smirked as she looked over my outfit. I smiled at her lazily and covered my eyes from the sun's glare.

"Ah, you know, getting prepared to have my boyfriend meet my "normal" family." I told her, making my fingers do quotation marks by the word normal. Haruhi giggled and Jessi laughed, sending me into giggles as well. This was something I liked the best; spending time with friends who weren't worried about my well being. I couldn't blame Luka, Miku, Gumi, or Teto for being worried though; it was something that very close friends did and I'm pretty sure that Haruhi and Jessi would worry if they knew about school as well.

"Well Rinny~! We have to meet this boy and if we approve then you can date him and if we don't he gets the boot, or for this matter the converse." Jessi said and lifted her black and red converse covered foot to my face to prove her point. I pushed it down with my index finger, causing Jessi to start wobbling and flailing her arms around, trying to regain balance, but failing and landing on her butt on the wooden planks of the porch. I laughed again and Haruhi rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Ah, don't mind Jessi, she's crazy as usual." Haruhi joked and poked Jessi's shoulder. Jessi pouted and crossed her arms, looking like an emo five year old.

"Aren't we all crazy?" I pointed out smiling and they smiled back. Jessi pulled out a bag of gummy worms and we all shared, snacking on the delicious gooey worms. Of course being me, I ate all of the orange ones while Haruhi at the purple and blue, leaving Jessi to eat the reds. We ate in silence, enjoying the nice day, feeling comfortable in this contented silence. All of a sudden my vision blanked out and I heard a whisper in my ear.

"Guess who?" I heard Mikuo whisper in my ear and I instantly tried to reach up and peck his lips, demanding reassurance. He pecked me lightly and uncovered my eyes with his hands and came to stand in front of us now. I saw Jessi instantly gape at him and Haruhi's eyes widen, her lips slightly open. I wanted to tease them about it and I decided I would later, seeing now I wanted to get the worst part over with: meeting my family.

"Well...I better get this over with, so that we can run out the door incase we need to." I said and walked to the front door, feeling rather hesitant. I hadn't had a boy over since when I was younger. They only boy who has ever been inside of my house was Len. The sweet and innocent Len that I had known. That void in my chest was still torn open, even with Mikuo in my life, it still hurt to know my best friend was now my enemy and had been for almost three years now. I sighed and shook my head, which Mikuo took for apprehension, though it was the feeling of raw sadness. He squeezed my hand gently, showing his support for me and I hesitantly put my hand of the gleaming door handle, unsure what would be on the other side. Haruhi and Jessi walked down the porch, Jessi was winking and making goggle eyes at us.

"Oh please don't let it be Rinto in a monkey suit!" I whispered to myself and pressed down on the lever once more, opening it slowly and stepping in. It was rather dark in the front foyer and no light was shining in the house except for the living room, and even then it was still faint. _Oh no please don't let Rinto scare us!_ I was feeling my hands getting clammy and hoped Mikuo didn't notice. We walked into the living room and saw that there was only on light bulb in the light above, showing a somewhat tall black chair.

"Shit..." I whispered to myself.

Rinto turned around in the spinning computer chair, holding poor Citrus, but instead of stopping once he faced us, he accidently kept spinning and had to stick his foot out and drag it on the floor like an anchor until he stopped. When he did stop, we could see that Citrus was hanging on for dear life onto Rinto's shoulder, probably terrified from the spinning. Rinto was wearing a rather tight tux, one from two years ago for a play at school, and was looking rather stiff. His hair was gelled back, looking shiny and stiff just like the tux. I face-palmed myself and shook my head, thinking "oh brother" in my head.

"I've been expecting you, Mikuo Hatsune." He said, trying to sound deep and mysterious, but rather sounding like one of those cheesy vampires that said "Good evening" in movies. I was about ready to die now and I could feel Mikuo trembling in laughter.

"Ah, you must be Rinto Kagamine. Rin's older brother, football star and academic achiever? I've heard a lot about you." Mikuo said and bravely stepped forward to shake Rinto's hand. I hadn't noticed Rinto was wearing white gloves, until he removed one and slapped Mikuo's cheek with it. Mikuo didn't even flinch to my surprise and to make things worse, Mom came out in a floor length red dress, showing a lot of cleavage, probably Rinto's idea for the setup. I face-palmed myself, until I was pretty sure I had left a palm print on my forehead and heaved an exasperated sigh. I sat down on the couch and motioned for Mikuo to do the same.

"Hello Mr. Hatsune, I'm Ms. Kagamine, but you may call me Lola." Mom smiled brightly at Mikuo and I somewhat relaxed, that is until she continued.

"Rinto is a very protective brother and has a test for you. If you pass, you get approved, if you don't..." She motioned to the black stiletto boots she was wearing, proving her point. Rinto slide a piece of papers and a pen across to us on the coffee table. I was ready to bolt out of the front door. Mikuo began to write on the paper answering the probably stupid questions Rinto had put on their. He handed me the paper to look at and I was rather angry at the questions, reading each one carefully.

_Do you drink, smoke, or do drugs?_

_Is your name really Mikuo Hatsune?_

_How old are you?_

_Are you a virgin?_

_Do you plan to stay with Rin if you get her pregnant?_

_Do you plan to marry Rin?_

_Will you use protection if or when you decide to do "it"?_

I nearly snatched the paper and ripped it, but Mikuo handed it back to Rinto. I immediately saw my chance and stood up, grabbing Mikuo's arm, and running towards the front door. I quickly opened it and ran out, dragging a half surprised Mikuo and a confused Rinto and Mom. Mikuo began to laugh and began to run beside me instead of me dragging him. He smiled at me and we continued to run until I couldn't see my house any more. We slowed to a walk and were breathing heavily. It was now well past after sunset and the stars and moon were out. Mikuo and I were holding hands, swinging them lightly as we walked the busy streets of Tokyo. Lights were shining all around us and signs with adds were everywhere. Many people were out tonight and walked past many neon signs, our silhouettes were outlined in the colors. We were laughing for no reason and many people, mostly girls, stared at us with envious eyes.

"Where are we going?" I asked Mikuo, deciding would be the best time to ask. He smiled and wagged a finger.

"Nah-ah. Not telling you." He teased me and poked my nose gently. I smiled and pecked his cheek, not knowing what might be following us without our notice.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Stalking

**Hello everyone! Sorry for updating late, I'm a terrible person! My birthday was last friday *cough cough may third cough cough* so for those of you who guessed I was thirteen, you were right, but as off now you are wrong! I'm officially the Kagamine twin's age! And for those of you who don't knwo how old the Kagamine twin's are well then...GO GOOGLE IT! XD I was listening to that song earlier :3 now onto the reviews**

**Rin: we recieved a lot...**

**Yes, yes I know, but the more the merrier, right?**

**megaotaku98: Don't worry the LenxRin stuff will be here soon, trust me :3 it may begin in the next chapter or two so don't worry :3 thank you for your review!**

**Adorable Reader: Thanks for reviewing! :3 Here's that update (sorry it's late!) and don't we all wish that Rinto was our brother? Lol :D**

**Haruhi-chan: Thank you for you review! I hope you liked your character! If you didn't you can always P.M and let me know what you would like to change! :3**

**IA-K1002: Thanks for reviewing and i know right! I would punch my brother id he did that *glares at brother over laptop* and Haruhi and Jessi are reviewer made like Noah :3 the rest are the vocaloids and the other two reviewer characters will be in the next chapter :D**

** : I'm sorry your not enjoying the story due to the fact of Rin hating Len. I have given a vague reason due to the plot of the story, but don't worry the reason will be known in the next chapter or so! I hope you continue reading and reveiwing! **

**l3Len: I know, but I think every family is weird in their own way you know? :3 And thank you for wishing me luck on my exams it really made me happy! I passed my first two and I'm waiting to know if I passed the others! I might find out this week! *crosses fingers* :D**

**MizuneMinaMiki: Don't worry about it! I'm just happy you did review :3 because i come on here every few days and see that you've updated and I'm like "Oh no she updated and i didn't review soon enough!" and then I look stupid when I update late! Lol! and yes Jessi was indeed our wonderful **** Jessi-chan9867 and I'm glad this story made you laugh :) **

**Jessi-chan: Yes your my story :D! YAY! and lol bout the pervertness thing xD. Don't worry I have high expectations, especially on my friends boyfriends...they have to like nutella to pass xD**

**BlueAnimeBunnies: Yes i did have the state exams and i certainly did not like them! thank you for reviewing! :3**

~*Len's P.O.V*~

I was drunk and pissed for some unknown reason. I was walking-, no stumbling down the busy streets of Tokyo, getting bumped millions of times in the shoulder by pedestrians, whose faces were to blurry to see if I recognized anyone. I had a pounding headache that seemed to be thinking many thoughts, but was completely blank except for one thing: Rin. The memory of the rooftop had haunted me ever since that fateful day and I was a wreck. I had already drank most of the wine in the basement, trying hard to get rid of the stupid pain in my chest when I thought of Rin, though even though I was shit-faced drunk, the thoughts would stay.

The memory kept replaying Rin in my head, torturing with Rin's words and her expressions. _I _had made Rin tremble and the tears in her eyes killed me, knowing the pain that was reflecting in those glistening eyes was there because of me. I shoved my hands into the pouch of the dark hoodie and continued to walk. For a minute, I thought I could smell the citrusy smell of Rin and hear her laughing. I then saw a petite blonde who was clinging to the arm of a tealette, laughing to whatever he was saying.

Rin was not wearing her bow this time, but was wearing a white head-band instead along with a pink blouse and a black and white skirt that showed off her legs. Her lips were slightly glossed to a light pink and her cheeks were glowing a faint pink now. Her hair was shiny and soft looking, giving her a blonde halo. She was beautiful, especially in the glow of the city lights. I felt a growl deep in my throat, seeing that Rin was close to Mikuo and was comfortable looking: almost pleased.

I yanked my hood over my eyes so that they wouldn't recognize me and I began to follow them, keeping a distance so that I wouldn't be obvious to everyone around us. The crowd was getting rather thick now and I had now lost sight of them and I was pushing and shoving through people, trying to find the tealette and blonde. I spotted them rounding a corner away from the crowd and I began to have a sinking feeling, and ran after them. We were now outside the city and Rin and Mikuo were chit-chatting; though I was too far away too hear them.

They passed the school and headed towards the back of it, the sinking feeling growing steadily. My hands were clammy, my heart beating fast with the rush blood going through my body. Since I was drunk, I was now stumbling along with my running. I saw that Rin and Mikuo had stopped in front of a gate and I quickly hid behind the wooden part of the fence, hearing the squealing noise of rusting metal hitting more rusty metal as Rin and Mikuo walked inside of the fenced off area.

Quickly following behind them, I climbed the nearby Sakura tree, almost falling out once getting onto the branch. The earlier alcohol now left a bitter taste in my mouth as I watched Rin. She was smiling as she walked over the bridge that connected the sides of the koi pond, holding her arms out once the breeze started, sending the Sakura blossoms in her direction. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as Mikuo follow her and wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling at her.

I bit my lower lip, tasting the sour copper taste of blood on my tongue. _Shit,_ I thought, feeling my hand clench tighter onto the branch I was perched on, turning my knuckles with. Mikuo led Rin to the stone bench on the other side of the koi pond, having her sit down. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I saw Rin close her eyes and saw that Mikuo had pulled out a lighter. He began to dash around the small enclosed area, turning on lanterns. I noticed a lantern on the branch below me and scrambled to move so I wouldn't be seen. I managed to climb onto a higher branch out of Mikuo's sight as he lit the lantern, not daring to let out a sigh of relief.

Mikuo once again returned to Rin and had her open her eyes as I climbed back down to the branch I was on earlier. I heard her gasp with awe and looked to see her face, which was filled with a wondering joy that a child would have. The glowing haze of the lights reflected in her blue eyes, making her appear as fragile and beautiful as any angel I had seen in pictures, as she walked towards the bridge, Mikuo following close behind. She began to sing, her voice sounding pure and sweet, yet her song was a sad one.

_Light tried to save me, but darkness was embedded in my soul..._

_Something I could never reach on my own. _

_For I am afraid of the darkness's cold._

I whispered the words of the song, feeling this odd, _hurting,_ sensation in my chest. Rin walked back to the stone bench, but instead of sitting down, she continued to stand. I saw Mikuo following her once more, about to grasp her hand, but trip over something and falling, dragging Rin with him. They landed in an awkward position, Mikuo was above Rin, his hands by her head and his knees by her hips. I could see a faint pink on his cheeks and the same on Rin's, but then she smiled. That smile, was the one she would give me when we were still friends. That was _my_ smile and she was giving that smile to _him._

Something in me snapped as Rin slightly pursed her lips and Mikuo leaned down, ready to meet her lips halfway. I jumped out of the tree, scraping my hands as I fell to the ground. I ran at Mikuo, lifting him off of Rin and throwing him off of her. I looked down at Rin, who was gaping at me, her eyes filled with many different flickering emotions. I felt an excruciating pain go up in my jaw as Mikuo punched me. I instantly fought back, though Mikuo was about two inches taller. He ducked all of my punches and kicked me in the gut, causing me to fall to the ground.

I felt the adrenaline coursing through my veins as I got up, wiping my now bleeding lip from when he had punched me, getting ready to strike back. I could her a faint screaming noise, but I couldn't identify it and chose not to take any notice of it. I had my fist back now and saw a flash of pink go before my eyes, but I didn't have enough time to stop my fist from connecting with the person's face.

I felt my knuckles connect with Rin's jaw and saw go flying into the koi pond. I felt the numbing shock crawl up my spine, staying completely frozen as I saw Mikuo, screaming Rin's name as he ran into the pond and lifted her up, bring her back to the bank and helping her stand on her feet. I could hear the racing beat of my heart and I felt sick, thinking only one thought:

_What have I done?_

I realized that the screaming had been Rin, pleading us to stop, but I hadn't comprehended that fact and had harmed Rin. Rin's face was covered by the wet strands of hair that had come lose from her bobby-pins, causing me to not see her face when she spoke.

"Len...I don't know why you are here, but you have ruined our date. We are leaving now, so don't follow us." She said, her voice sounded strangled and she turned around walking towards the gate with Mikuo's arm around her shoulders. He shot me several death looks, looks that said, "You bastard, how _dare_ you touch her?"

Before I had realized it, I had said something.

"Rin, I want to speak with you alone." I said darkly. Mikuo turned and growled at me, but Rin put her hand on his chest and seemed to murmur soothing words to him. She turned back to me and I could see her face clearly. Her left cheek was turning a blueish-purplish cool and blood was welling out of the side of her mouth. I felt the instant sickening feeling of guilt churning in my stomach.

"...fine, but make it quick..." She told me and I saw Mikuo walk out the gate, glaring at me hatefully before he rounded the corner. Rin stood where she was, staring me head on, her eyes holding a cold, blank stare.

"...well?" She tapped her foot impatiently. I had to assess the situation before finally managing to find the words to speak.

"Why do you refuse to be my friend again?" I said, my voice low and I stared back into those eyes, the eyes that were once full of energy and happiness...were dark and blank, looking as if she didn't have feelings. Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second before narrowing.

"...Len, the last time we talked...was what? Third grade? You moved on and became friends with people I couldn't be friends with. I moved on as well and...I'm happy..." She said the last part as if she was unsure, but I didn't see a hint of doubt pass through those eyes of hers. I saw her turn and begin to head for the gate before I asked one last question.

"Are you sure your happy, Rin?"

~*Rin's P.O.V*~

I flinched at Len's question.

"Are you happy, Rin?" He had asked, but I didn't turn back; just simply kept walking and met up with Mikuo outside the gate. Mikuo wanted to beat Len's ass for hitting me, but I simply shook it off and told him I was fine. Though my jaw was extremely sore, I wasn't hurting near as bad as the time when Jessi took me roller-blading with her. I unconsciously rubbed my right shoulder and realized we were now standing in my drive-way. The entire house was glowing with lights, something I was pretty sure Rinto had done. They were probably waiting to jump me once I opened the door. Mikuo walked me to the front door and I kissed him good night. He gently rubbed my cheek and kissed it gently as well before walking back to his house.

I mentally prepared myself for what was coming, and pushed on the door lever, signaling my arrival home. I looked around cautiously and decided I might be able to sneak to my room if I was quite enough. I headed towards the stairs after putting my shoes up, but before I made it to the second step, I heard a voice behind me and nearly jumped thirty feet in the air.

"Rin Kagamine!" I heard Rinto say sternly, and I instantly tried to hide my face. I didn't turn to face him so I just let him talk to my back.

"What Rinto?" I inquired and tried taking a step up, but Rinto jumped the banister and stood in my way. I quickly hide my face with my hair, praying desperately that he wouldn't notice. Sadly my fortune just wasn't with me today as Rinto grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at him. I knew what he saw; a wet, disheveled, and bruised Rin. I saw his face go blank and then he snapped.

"DID HE DO THIS TO YOU RIN? WHERE IS THE MOTHER-FLUFFER AT?" He yelled and marched me to the bathroom. I simply hung my head and continued to feel the dread of this situation. He slammed the door open to expose Mom in the bath tub. Luckily, she had the curtain pulled so the we could only see her face.

"Eh!" I heard Rinto say and then again, I was dragged out and then pushed into my bathroom. I sat down on my bathroom counter, while Rinto pulled out a first-aid kit and began to clean the blood from my mouth, his eyebrows pushed into a deep concentration.

"...what happened, Rin?" He asked, seeming to have calmed down. At first, I simply wanted to tell him everything; the bullying, the texts, and Len, but I knew if I did, that someone would be hurt and I didn't want anyone else involved. I simply sighed and came up with a somewhat believable lie.

"Well...I was to busy admiring Mikuo and well, this pole appeared out of no where and so I just had to hug it with my face." I said, trying not to laugh at how ridiculous that sounded. Rinto however, seemed to stare at me for a while before heaving a long sigh. I sat there in silence, letting him continue to clean my face.

"So...you hugged the pole? Then explain to me why your hair and clothes are wet." He told me and I paused, looking for a reasonable answer.

"A gutter was full of water and it couldn't support the weight anymore, so it broke and spilled water on me." I said, feeling clever at my awesome explanation. Again, Rinto stared, but decided to go along with it, I'm assuming, and put the first-aid kit back above the mirror. He looked back at me over his shoulder, seeming to appear exhausted.

"You know you can tell me _anything_ right?" He asked and all I could do was nod, though on the inside, I was begging myself to tell him. Rinto then proceeded to walk out of my bathroom and room, leaving me alone. I then let out a small whimper and felt the tears flow. I wipped away the tears with my arm and walked into my room, climbing onto my bed and crawled under the covers. I clutched the small golden locket that I had never tooken off since the day Dad gave it to me. I turned on the lamp close to my bed and opened it, revealing a family picture on one side and one of Len and I on the other.

I looked at Dad's charming smile as he looked fondly of his family; a small short-blonde haired girl wearing a white frilly bow laughing while clinging onto his shoulders, while a matching blonde haired boy was holding onto his hand and a women, slightly shorter than him, holding onto the other little boys hand, laughing while back at him, her short ebony hair shining in the sunlight from being outside. I continued to sob silently until I fell asleep that night.

~*Time skip*~

It had been weeks since the incident with Len and the cheer-leading tryouts were today. I had been avoiding him, never looking at him, nor saying a word to him. He had tried once or twice to talk me, but I simply wouldn't let him get close enough to say a word before I walked away. To be honest, I didn't care if I made the cheer-leading squad or not, I had simply signed up for the fact of Piko signing up for football. Today was the football team's tryouts as well and the results would be shown on the board in front of the office, as well being announced over the intercom the next morning.

I was walking with Miku and Gumi to the tryouts, hearing them chattering non-stop, but of course I hadn't said a word all day yet. I had become more and more detached from the world and today was the worst day for me. I wasn't really happy about the tryouts being today, but I knew it wasn't the instructors fault and I wasn't about to be a bitch and complain. The feeling of being watched became more and more frequent now and of course rumors had come up about me being depressed or suicidal.

I had gotten over the idea of suicide a few years ago, knowing it would devastate my family and friends and I couldn't do that to Mom or Rinto or my friends, though I was risking them everyday to recieve the harrassment that I was when I was around them. The texts had stopped last week and I had a bad feeling about it, knowing something wasn't good. At first, I had the tiny spark of hope that maybe the person had given up and moved on with their lives, but seeing to many movies and seeing that the world didn't work with me, that instantly crushed that tiny spark.

I had become so wary to the point that I was paranoid. I simply gazed around, searching for the eyes that might be watching me right now.

"Hey Rin, Gumi, Miku! Over here!" I heard Teto call from behind us along with Neru and SeeU. We were all wearing a pair of shorts and normal T-shirts, along with comfortable tennis shoes. They joined us and the chatter was even louder now as we walked to the gym. I went through my routines over and over in my head, though I was pretty sure I had them memorized. After pushing on the steel doors, we walked across the basket-ball court and began to warm up. I warmed up by doing wind-mills and lunges, stretching my muscels before doing any serious gymnastics. I heard a whistle and turned to see Sonika with her clipboard. She was writing stuff down, probably taking role before beginning the tryouts.

"Okay...everyone's here so I will start passing out your numbers. Three judges will becoming in soon and I've made sure that none of them no any of you, so you can't go home and complain to your parents about the tryouts being rigged." She said through narrowed eyes. She started handing out numbers and putting them on the front of everyone's T-shirt. She put mine on and I realized my number was two and Miku's was one. I gave her a somewhat bright smile and she returned one back.

"Okay number one, come forward." Sonika said, motioning for Miku. Miku bounced up and smiled to the judges.

"You may proceed your routine." Sonika said, and sat by one of the judges on a stool. Miku took a stance and began to perform her cheer. I was more foused on her moves rather than her cheer, seeing her do a cart-wheels, flips, and a back hand spring. She went down on her knee at the end, panting and smiling. I was tempted to clap before I realized I was not supposed to do that, so instead, I gave Miku a thumbs up when she passed by me.

"Number two, you're up." Sonika announced and I walked forward calmly, ready to get this over with. Truthfully, I made up the words as I began my routine, not bothering to have made some up before.

"L-I-O-N-S, lions we are the best!" I said and totally blanked out as I began to do my back flips and round off's. _Twist and turn, twist and turn,_ I kept thinking to myself as I twisted in the midst of a back hand-springs. I ended the cheer, doing the splits in the end before standing up, bowing, and then returning back to the group of girls that were waiting their turn. All of my friends flashed me encouraging smiles and I went to sit by Miku since she and I were both done. The tryouts were finished around six thirty and after everyone was done, my friends and I decided to go to the cafe` before heading home. The minute we stepped in, we were instantly jumped by Ann. She squealed in delight and took our orders. She went back to the kitchen and within ten minutes, she had returned, asking us how trouts had gone.

"They went well, but I'm pretty sure Rin, Miku, Gumi, and SeeU will make it." Teto told her and I instantly spook up.

"I'm pretty sure you will too, Teto. You 'drills' were pretty awesome!" I told her about her new move in which she called a 'drill'. It was a similar to a back hand spring, but she spun around while doing it, something that looked rather complicated in my opinion.

"I think Luo will make it." I heard Neru say, not looking up from her phone. I stiffened and glanced curiously at her.

"Why do you say that?" I heard Miku ask her, voicing my question for me. Neru didn't even glance up at us from her phone.

"Her grades are great, her smile is friendly, her gymnastics aren't bad, and according to my phone data, she knows half the people in Japan and America. I have a feeling that she knew at least one of those judges, along with the fact that I have seen her being all 'buddy-buddy' with Sonika, or at least trying to." She replied, holding up her phone screen with the records of Luo. I just gave her this odd stare as to why she might have it, but then again, it's Neru.

Ann was tapping her chin thoughtfully, looking at Neru's phone.

"She's not as cute as the rest of you girls are." She pointed out and we laughed. After sipping my orange and peach smoothie, I began to head to the cemetry, pausing only at a flower shop to pick up a dozen white roses and a small lantern. I walked along the old iron fence of the cemetry before reaching the entrance and walked in, still holding the flowers and lantern. I walked past dozens of head stones and markers before finally finding Dad's towards the center of the cemetry.

"Hey Dad..." I said, and sat down, facing the head-stone. I set the roses on the grave, alongside the things my Mom and Rinto had probably brought earlier, and pulled out the small lighter I had also picked up and lit the lantern.

"Happy Birthday..." I said and felt the tears stinging in my eyes. I began to hum a mournful song, turning my face towards the sky. The tune I was humming was called "Vampires Lullaby", something that seemed to fit the mood. Before I knew it, i wailing and couldn't hum anymore, and just laid on the ground, and cried on Father's grave. I hiccuped several time before closing my eyes and just laying there, continuing to let my tear flow. I felt my breathing slow and I didn't move, but instead I fell asleep, dreaming of my family before the accident and murmured in my sleep:

"I love you, Daddy."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but at least summer is coming up so maybe I can update more than usual! I'm glad people enjoyed chapter 19 seeing I got a lot of hits on it. Now for a question that was asked by a viewer has asked me:**

**Q: Do you plan on making more LenxRin fanfics after this? **

**A: Of course! In fact, I'm working on another story right now, though it won't be published until I finish this one. **

**Jessi-chan9867: I'm glad you reviewed! I don't care if it's short or not, I'm just glad you did! Yes I made the ending with a little heart squeezing, haha! I wish I had an older brother, but sadly I'm the oldest sibling. Oh well I can make up for all of that with Rin and Rinto in this story! xD**

**MizuneMinamiki: haha we all know what goes on at school stays at school xD! I feel kinda bad for making Len start drinking, but it's part of the story plot :/ and your welcome! I didn't drop a review on the last one I'm sorry! I've been meaning to drop reviews on Jessi-chan's story as well but my laptop has been acting up lately and I just now got it fixed…well its hopefully fixed! **

**Megaotaku98: lol xD I so thought about putting it like that, but then it would be too soon! Don't worry; it shall definitely get into more of that in the next chapter!**

**Haruhi-chan125: Haruhi has appeared once more! She helped with the song in this chapter! Tokyo Teddy-bear is an awesome song in my opinion! :3**

**Guest: I won't be revealing anything xD sorry your just going to have to keep reading :3**

**IA-K1002: Don't worry about it and I know sometimes I don't get story alarms and I'm all like "Crap!" and yes Rin's reason isn't the best reason in the world but it's part of the story! And sadly, yes I do have siblings, but they drive me crazy so I choose not to talk about them very often because then that would put me in an annoyed mood ehe and thank you for wishing me a happy birthday :3 and yes I'm finally free of exams as well! So yay! xD**

~*Rin's P.O.V*~

The morning air was freezing when I woke up on the ground in front of Dad's headstone; the dew drops had frozen to form frost, which was now a thin layer upon my body. I realized that there was a jacket over my shoulders and realized that it wasn't mine. I clutched the jacket to my chest instantly and looked around, trying to find the person who might have put it on me. Once I saw that no one was around, I picked the jacket up and folded it neatly, setting it over my arm as I began to walk back to the cemetery entry gate. I saw two dark figures ahead of me at the gate and realized it was Haruhi and Jessi.

They were wearing dark jackets and their cheeks were slightly rosy from the chilly air. I jogged towards them, trying to get rid of the stiffness in my legs. They looked up once they saw me coming and both held their arms out, ready to embrace me in a tight hug. I instantly came into those arms, needing comfort and support of my friends.

"How did you know?" I murmured, knowing that they understood.

"Rin, you've been doing this since the day your dad died. Of course we figured you would be here since you didn't come home last night." Haruhi told me and Jessi squeezed me tighter, sharing her body warmth with my cold skin. I wanted to just go crawl up in bed with my friends and stay there, not going to school or anything, but I was pretty sure Mom wouldn't let me do that, or maybe she would. As we slipped out of the embrace, we locked arms and began to walk towards my house along the almost deserted sidewalk.

I still had the jacket in my arm and I began to wonder where it might have come from, but I was stumped. The cemetery had been empty when I had arrived and I didn't think the grounds keeper would come until around maybe eight in the morning; right now it was seven thirteen. I decided not ponder over it, already having enough on my plate and I certainly did not want to add more. We passed through my neighborhood, seeing the neighbor's houses and shrubbery as we reached our destination in front of my house.

The porch light had been kept on by, I assume, Mom. I walked up the porch steps, followed by Haruhi and Jessi, and pulled the spare key from the fern pot; sticking it under the mat was too original and I didn't want my house to be robbed anytime soon. I pushed the key into the lock, turned it to the right and back, and pushed on the door handle, opening the door. I motioned for Haruhi and Jessi to come inside and once we did, the lights flickered to life.

Mom was on the couch in her white robe, her eyes slightly red and puffy from crying earlier and there were dried tear stains along her cheeks. She looked up and smiled, though I knew she was just as heart-broken as I was. She was holding a matching locket, except hers had her initials on the back instead of mine. The intricate designs were also different; hers was a rose sweeping across the locket, making her look mysterious, while mine was a butterfly on a flower, making me look innocent and naïve. Both were white gold and been worn ever since the day dad had brought them home.

"_Mommy, why is Daddy so late? Do you think something happened at the office?" A small blonde towhead asked clutching the white rabbit she had received the week before, the yellow ribbon around the rabbit's neck was big and poofy just like the one on the short blonde's. A blonde boy looking just like the girl appeared, holding a basketball in his right arm._

"_Yeah Mom, where is Dad? He promised to shoot some hoops with me once he got home." The older blonde said, looking somewhat pouty, his eyebrows squished together._

"_I'm sure your father will be home soon. He probably had some extra work to do or maybe it's just traffic." A young woman with similar blonde hair said, trying to smile, but there was a slight frown in her eyes. The lock turned on the door and in came in a light hair man around in his early thirties holding boxes and two bouquets of flowers. The little girl instantly ran up to him and grabbed onto his leg, hugging it tightly._

"_Daddy! Daddy! Up Daddy, up!" She squealed in delight, her cerulean eyes twinkling. The man chuckled and set the boxes on a nearby cabinet. He picked her up and set her on his shoulders and the boy came up frowning._

"_Dad, you said you were going to play hoops with me after you got off work!" He said and crossed his arms over the basketball. The man smiled at his son and ruffled his hair._

"_We can go play here in a minute, unless you want to open your gifts later," He said, smiling up at his wife who had come over and was now pecking his cheek."_

"_Welcome home, sweetheart." She said and adjusted the blue nightgown on her daughter._

"_I'm glad to be back." He told her and swept her up in his arms, hugging her tightly. He picked up the boxes and handed them out, passing the first one to his wife and then the other one to his son, saving the last box for his daughter. He lifted the small child off his shoulders and set her on the counter-top, letting her kick her feet back and forth as he brought the box to her face, a silk ribbon tide daintily on top. _

_She simply gazed at it a minute before wrapping her small arms around her father's neck._

"_Daddy, you didn't have to get me anything! I'm just happy you came home!" She told him and he hugged her tight, burying his face into her short blonde hair._

"_Daddy wanted to get bunny-chan a present, so bunny-chan shouldn't worry about anything." He replied after pulling back and gave her a toothy smile. _

_The young girl simply stared at the man for a minute before looking down at the small white box in her hands. She tentatively tugged on one of the ribbons ends and pulled the thin ribbon loose. After pulling off the lid, the child stared down at the object inside the box. _

_The shiny surface of the white-gold locket gleamed brightly and reflected the blue eyes of the girl. She gasped and lifted it up with her small fingers, staring at the butterfly engraving on the locket. She turned it around to see her initials also engraved on the back. _

"_It's really pretty! It must have cost a lot…" She said, her voice going low at the last part. She hopped off the counter, much to the man's surprise, and walked to her room, disappearing behind her bedroom door. She then returned with her white piggy-bank that was covered in pink flowed and handed it to her father. Her father flashed her a look of confusion, unsure what his daughter's motives were._

"_Here, Daddy. I saved up my tooth fairy money and my birthday money so that I can you some money back." She told him, crinkling her eyes when she smiled at him. He smiled and shook his head, handing her back the glass pig. _

"_Don't worry about it Bunny-chan! I still have a lot of money left!" He told her before turning to his son and pulling out a new basketball for him._

"_Now let's go play some basketball!" He told him and his son cheered, leaving the Mother and her daughter laughing as the two males walked out into the driveway to play. _

"Are you okay?" I heard myself ask Mom, my voice slightly raspy from the fact I had been outside in the cold.

Mom simply nodded, but she held her arms out for me to hug her. I went over to her and came into her arms, hugging her tightly and trying to force back the tears that were trying to spill. Crying wouldn't help my mom and I knew it; I had to be strong for her. She leaned back onto the pillows, her eyes closed, but a weak smile was on her lips as she fingered the locket around her neck.

"…you need to stay home today and rest…Rinto needs to do the same." She finally told me and wiped her eyes. I didn't argue, but I was being selfish by asking:

"Can Haruhi and Jessi stay with me?"

Mom nodded and then got up, stretching her back as she returned back to her room.

"As long as they don't eat up all of our food."

I smiled and led them up to my room. The minute I opened my door though, I was immediately embraced. Rinto was holding me tightly, much to my dismay as he was hugging the remaining life out of me.

"Rinto…to…tight!" I gasped and he loosened his grip.

"Are you okay? You stayed out all night…" He asked me, searching my face for any sign off sickness or pain.

"Yeah…I'm sorry for worrying you." I told him and he hugged me again.

"Bunny-chan you worry me every day." He muttered, his words though light and joking, were filled with hidden worry. Before I could respond, he walked out of my room, leaving three bewildered girls behind.

We all plopped down on my bed, Jessi's iPod was playing throughout my room, mostly rock, and we hadn't said anything yet. Truth be told, I was comfortable with the silence and I'm pretty sure they were to, but I knew we would have to break it soon. I got up and pulled my electric guitar out of its case and begin to tighten the strings. I nudged my old acoustic to Haruhi, knowing that's her type of guitar and Jessi had gotten out my old portable piano keyboard. I realized it was Len's old keyboard that he had given me after he received a new one.

"_Here Rin! I received a new one so…I want you to have this one!" Len told me, smiling sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. I had simply tilted my head to the side, giving him a confused look. I was rather unsure if I should honestly accept it, knowing this was a prized possession of his. Len had a slight pink tint to his cheeks as he gazed at my expression. _

"_Len you don't have to give it to me! I know how much you love it so you should keep it in case your new one breaks!" I told him, grinning. Len looked rather hurt for a moment before he pulled the keyboard from its bag that hung around his shoulder. He sat down in the grass and patted the spot beside him. I sat down obediently; making sure my yellow sundress was not being wrinkled. He hesitantly began to play a song. I began to feel lured into singing to the notes, but I didn't want to make Len deaf from my terrible voice, so I simply hummed instead._

_When Len was done, he looked over at me. The face he was giving me was almost completely blank, except his eyes had this odd twinkle in them._

"_Rin…please just take the keyboard. It would make me really happy to give something I really love to someone I care about."_

Those last words kept ringing in my head. I realized that Jessi was frantically waving her hand in front of my face.

"Hello! Earth to Rin!" She said, giving me this odd look.

"Uh-huh…wha?" I said rather dazedly. Jessi threw a pillow at me, causing it to go wham in my face.

"Oi!" I exclaimed, giving her a wide eyed expression. She smirked and stuck her tongue at me teasingly. I growled playfully and threw it back at her. Jessi dodged and the pillow hit Haruhi in the back of the head.

"Hey! What did I do?" She said and before we knew it, we had begun a pillow fight. We squealed and whacked each other upside the head. After nearly destroying my room, we collapsed again on the bed, gasping for breath and laughing hysterically.

"Oi, Rin…I'm hungry!" Jessi said, rubbing her growling belly. Haruhi whacked her with a pillow one more time before we headed down stairs in search of food. I opened the cabinets and saw that we only had cereal, poptarts, marshmallows, and popcorn. I made a mental note to go grocery shopping later. It didn't take long for Jessi to pick the marshmallows. Once again, we head back up the stairs and grabbed our instruments, now heading towards the shack in the back yard. I admit the shack wasn't really a shack. Sure, it was kind of small, but my mom let me reconstruct it. I put in the combination on the lock, hearing the click sound of it and opened the unlocked door. Since the door didn't have a door lock, we had to put an actual lock on it.

Inside was a small desk with a computer surrounded by many other gadgets, a few comfy chairs, a small couch, and a mini fridge. Flash drives were scattered all over the place, holding every song I had recorded here. As I put in a fresh Flash drive, I saw Jessi immediately get up on the drums. That was her style, even though she took piano lessons, she was definitely a drummer. Haruhi played a few notes on the guitar, making sure it was well prepared.

It was just like good old days, where we would record and hang out and laugh. Len had even made a few songs with us. Jessi twirled her drum sticks before clacking them together, signaling for us to begin. I prepared my guitar, already deciding on a few lyrics. It was one of those songs where you come up with the lyrics as you go, not something all big and complicated.

"Mother, Father, my apologies to you. My knees are trembling; I'm sucking on my thumb." I began, letting my mind loose with lyrics as I continued on.

"Brother, Sister, I'll see you later. I'm reckless in these worn-out shoes. With vanity spreading with size, take the pattern paper. If it's alright, I'll substitute them." My voice rang out, and I closed my eyes continuing to strum my guitar alongside Haruhi.

"I grumble that I wanted to be loved. If only I could find a tougher pair of scissors, I would cut off that face. Hear the words of the almighty omniscience." The pumping of my heart beat was accelerating as Jessi drummed, keeping a steady tempo.

"All I need is a clear mind. Why not? I don't know!" I opened my eyes and somehow I felt like I was seeing differently. Like my world had been hazy, but now the fog was gone. As song finished, I felt my phone vibrate. After the last note and a drink of diet coke from the fridge, I tentatively checked it. I was a text from Miku.

**To: Rin K.**

**From: Miku H.**

**We made cheerleading! Though there was a tie between two people so we have ten cheerleaders instead of eight: You, Me, Gumi, Miki, SeeU, Neru, Teto, Aoki, Merli, and Luo. First practice is tomorrow. We have a game Thursday.**

I instantly typed up a reply.

**To: Miku H.**

**From: Rin K.**

**Great! See you tomorrow.**

I put the orange phone in my pocket and began working on the recording. Haruhi and Jessi left after sometime and I realized it was almost dinnertime as my song was being uploaded to my iPod. Dinner was quiet as we ate, though no one broke the silence. I washed my plate and set it on the drying rack, hoping for some reason that I could just be alone.

I walked upstairs for almost the fifth time today. My chest felt heavy with an awkward longing for someone. I heard a doorbell ring and I heard Rinto's voice. A few minutes later, Rinto walked into my room, his arms full of flowers.

"…what the hell?" I inquired, feeling my eyebrows rise as I stared at the amount of plants. Rinto chuckled softly and set them on my desk. There were four vases total; each filled with different assortments. One arrangement was filled with orange blossoms and daisies. I picked up the card and read it.

**We hope your day gets better! We miss our Rin-Rin! **

**Miku, Gumi, Kaito, Luka, Meiko, Gakupo, Yuuma, Piko, Miki, & SeeU**

I laughed at how small everyone had to write their names and moved onto the next one. The other arrangements were roses; one light blue, one yellow, and one red. I read the light blue roses next, seeing it was from Mikuo.

**I love you. Call me if you want me to come over.**

**Mikuo**

I held that card very dear to my heart and reminded myself to call him later and let him know I was okay. I looked over at the next two, unsure who they could be from. I picked up the yellow roses, seeing they looked friendlier than the red ones. This card though made me clench my teeth.

**I still remember you liked yellow roses. **

**Len**

I crumbled the small card up and threw it into the trash can by my desk.

"Stupid…" I muttered; closing off any emotion I might have at the moment. I stared at the red roses, feeling almost frightened off them. That's silly; their just plants, I thought to myself and forced myself to chuckle at my paranoia. I reached over and gently picked up the card, opening the envelope carefully. This card caused me to stop breathing.

**I'm always watching dear Rin. I must congratulate you on your performance in cheerleading, as it was remarkable according to all of the rumors. Can't wait to see you in the act at Thursday's game.**

There was no sender's name, but I knew that would be too easy. I always had my blinds shut, even when it was bright and sunny. They hadn't been open since the texts started coming. I walked numbly to my bathroom preparing for school tomorrow.

Date: Wednesday, October 7th

Time: 6:34 a.m.

Location: Kagamine Rin's house

~*Teto's P.O.V*~

I was standing in the foyer of Rin's house as we waited for her to come down and walk with us to school. Normally, I would have taken a taxi, but Miku suggested we walk with Rin-chan to school since yesterday was a pretty bad day for her. I felt saddened for Rin, not knowing what it was like to not have a dad. My left butt cheek started vibrating, letting me know I had received a reply from Ted-kun. Of course, I had to give him this cute contact name for whenever he texts me.

**To: Bread-chan**

**From: Teddy-Bear**

**Tell Rin and everyone else I said hi.**

I thought of how Kaito had sent him that video of me pole-dancing without my pajama bottoms on. I had gotten on the phone with him after I left Gumi's house.

"_So you can pole-dance for anyone, but me? Even for Kaito? THAT PERVERT?" He had demanded, though jokingly of course._

"_Ted-kun! It's not like I wanted to; a dare is a dare!" I whined to him over the phone. I heard him laugh quietly._

"_Well…can you pole-dance for me when I get home next week?" He asked me and I blushed, though gratefully he was over in the other city with some relatives so he couldn't see me blush._

"_NO!" I screeched over the phone._

"_I'm kidding. Though that would be a nice birthday gift…" He said thoughtfully. I had sighed while face-palming myself._

I felt the need to face-palm myself right now, but that would have me receive a questioning look from Miku, Luka, Gumi, SeeU, and Miki. Rin hurried down the stairs, grabbing a pop-tart before dashing towards us.

"Okay I'm ready!" She told us and we walked out the door. Rin began to stuff her face with pop-tarts and Luka began scolding her. Luka was definitely going to be a mom. I pictured carrying Gakupo's baby, but instantly wanted to barf when it came to mind. Though pink and purple were complimentary colors together, Luka and Gakupo's baby just didn't look so great in my head. My thoughts drifted to Ted, picturing our baby. I smiled, biting my tongue to keep from squealing at the adorable picture in my head.

"So Rin…are you nervous about practice today?" I heard Gumi ask, though I think it was pretty obvious that Gumi was trying to start a conversation without mentioning anything about yesterday. Gumi was a smart one. Rin had to swallow her pop tart before answering.

"Not really. I'm kind of excited to be more exact." She said, licking her lips to clear away any crumbs.

"I'm glad you made the cheerleading squad! I made the flag team!" Luka said and we instantly praised Luka, much to her dismay. Luka wasn't that really big of a fan when it comes to people praising her; she says it spoils her and makes her want to be lazy. I could see the school building about a few yards away from us now and I felt a rock of dread enter my stomach. Another day without Ted-kun until tomorrow; even then he won't see me until the game. Then after that I have to work! My life just sucks.

I continued to sulk until I was hugged from behind.

"AH! RAPE! SOMEBODY HELP ME! IT'S RAPE I TELL YOU!" I shrieked and tried to pry the arms off of me until I realized someone was nuzzling my neck. I turned and slapped the person who was touching me, earning a groan from my victim and a throbbing hand. I looked won to see Ted-kun on the ground, holding his cheek pitifully.

"Surprise…ehe…ow." He said feebly, getting up and dusting off his uniform.

"WHAT THE HELL TEDDY BEAR? DID YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK? YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T BE BACK UNTIL TOMORROW!" I pointed an accusing finger at Ted. I heard people laughing, but I zoned them out and focused on my boyfriend who was lying on the cement pavement.

"I was going to surprise you, but then you screamed rape!" He told me standing up now. Ted was tall and I was a shorty, but that's what made us a cute couple in my opinion. I mean have you seen people with smaller boyfriends? It's just awkward! No offense to those types of couples. I sighed in annoyance as he held my hand, but on the inside I was dancing around my brain. We walked with my group of friends, chatting excitedly about all kinds of random things, mostly food.

"Mikuo is a quarter back on the football team Rin! You must be so proud!" Miki said and Piko appeared.

"Well Piko? Did you make the football team?" Rin asked him, a devious smirk appeared on her face. Piko scowled.

"Of course; I'm the Receiver." He said and crossed his arms with a huff, being the little shota he is. Miki smiled as she hooked her arm with his. Piko blushed and I almost laughed. My Ted-kun was a nerd who preferred basketball, so he was waiting on basketball season to arrive. We walked into the school, feeling proud of our group of friends and continued onto class.

~*Mikuo's P.O.V*~

I was waiting before school for Kagamine. Not Rin, though I wish it was her, but for Len. The bastard hit her in the face and I wanted to beat the shit out of him for it. Though, today I wasn't going to, I'm just going to have a "friendly" chat with him. He arrived with his group of fan-girls behind him, looking like the play boy he is. That dude gives any guy a bad name. I clenched my fist, turning my knuckles white with longing to just break his nose.

I shook my head, clearing those tempting thoughts. I couldn't think straight with those thoughts and I would end up killing him if I didn't let them go.

"Hatsune…what are you doing here?" Len asked me, his eyes narrowing in a cold stare. The girls beside him hushed; their eyes big as they glanced at me. Len Kagamine was known for his gentle voice and looks, but I knew what a douche bag he was.

"Waiting on you, Kagamine." I replied, my voice low and my eyes were icy. His eyes just stared into mine, waiting on me to make my move.

"Stay away from Rin. She's not your concern and shouldn't be in your line of vision. You're nothing to her." I told him darkly, never blinking. I saw his jaw twitch and the girls around him looked unsure what to do.

"Rin isn't your property, so don't treat her like she is. Even if I am nothing to her, I'm still going to make sure she's okay." He told me, taking a step forward. I grinned back at him, daring him to hit me. The bell rang, but we stood there a few more moments before he walked away, the girls trailing behind him, some staring back at me with glares. I ran my fingers through my hair as I walked into the school building, not knowing that someone was watching from the shadows.

~*Mystery P.O.V*~

The scene that had unfolded just a few minutes ago confirmed my calculations. The plan was going smoothly and soon Rin Kagamine would be broken. I smiled to myself. I knew Rin had received the roses and that she was terrified of me. She wasn't scared for herself per say, but her friend's safety. Such a simple minded girl. I chuckled darkly to myself and felt the familiar shadow fall over me. Akaito had arrived.

"Well?" He asked me, his eyes holding the similar dark glint.

"Don't worry; the plan is going to work. You will have your Rin and I will take what is mine." I told him, tapping his chest with my finger. He grinned and we walked down the school corridor, discussing the plan.

~*Rin's P.O.V*~

I was on top of the pyramid, planting my hands on my hips with a fake plastered smile on my lips. We had done this routine five times now and my lips were trembling with soreness. There was only five minutes left of practice, so I was ready to jump into the supporting arms of the other cheerleaders and go home. Miku had ordered my uniform for me and it was a small. It was rather tight around the chest area, but I was going to have to get over it. I guess that's what happens when you get boobs.

"Okay on the count of three…one…two…THREE!" I heard Sonika say before I was supposed to jump and land in the arms of the girls supporting me. Miku, Gumi, and I were all at the top of the pyramids since we were the lightest. Teto took it as an insult to her weight.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" She asked Sonika after I had landed and everyone was now leaving for the day. Sonika eyed her while raising her eyebrows.

"Child, if you're fat then I'm a guy. Okay?" Sonika told her and patted Teto's head, before walking away. Teto pouted slightly before we all went up and hugged her.

"Yeah, let's squeeze the life out of Teto!" I heard Miku say jokingly and she cuddled the magenta- haired girl. Teto gave in and giggled before shoving us off of her. We all walked from the gym to the football field since it was just across the street from the high school. The boys had also finished with their practice and were sweating when we approached them.

"Whoa, looks like you had a nice practice." Miku told them and we giggled. Mikuo was wiping off his face with a nearby rag before he approached me. I stood on my tippy-toes, a normal routine for us now. He gently took my face into his hands before gently pecking my lips and cheeks. I smiled in satisfaction and saw Len giving us a cold glare. The new guy named Noah was beside him, looking at him concerned before Noah looked over at us with a look of realization. I looked away, causing Mikuo to look behind us before seeing Len and Noah.

Mikuo's entire mood seemed to darken as he sent a death glare to Len, causing Len turn away angrily. Mikuo took my hand and took me back to our friends. Kaito's cheek had a hand print and Miku had her arms crossed.

"…what happened here?" I asked, looking directly at Miku.

"That pervert squeezed my boob!" She shrieked and Mikuo looked at Kaito.

"…I have a helmet if you want to head-butt him, Miku." He told her, frowning at Kaito. Kaito got on his knees in front of Miku.

"Please forgive me Miku! Have mercy on my ice-cream loving soul!" He begged. Miku kicked him onto his chest, planting her foot in the center of his rib cage.

"Baka! The almighty Miku has no mercy!" She retorted, digging her heel into his chest. Kaito huffed in pain.

"I'm….sorry…" He managed to get out and she removed her foot and walked away. Mikuo and I laughed as Luka rolled her eyes. Gakupo walked up to her, his hair in his normal ponytail.

"Luka, my dear, I have applied the white substance known as deodorant. It goes by the name Axe. Smell me, sweet Luka!" He told her, exposing his arm pit to Luka. Luka backed away, waving her hands in front of her.

"Uh…no, no I'm good. I can smell it perfectly fine from here." She told him, giving him a wavering smile. I clapped my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing to loudly. I looked at my watch to see it was six thirty and dinner was at seven. I would have to leave now if I wanted to make it in time for food. I waved good-bye to my friends and began to head home, unaware of the following footsteps behind me. I turned the corner and came face to face with Len. Len gave me a hard look before grabbing my shoulders and pushing me into the back seat of a car. I recognized it as Len's father's car as Len got in the driver's side. He locked us in and started the ignition.

"What the heck Len?" I demanded and pulled the lock up. I pushed on the door handle and found that it wouldn't open.

"They are childproof, so don't bother. This is the only way I can talk to you without you running away or Mikuo getting in the way." Len told me, his eyes looking at me through the rearview mirror. I bit my lip in frustration. The city lights reflected through the windows of the car and I felt my lips moving as I watched the building reflect across the glass.

"What do you want to talk about exactly?" I said, hearing my voice sound cold. Len didn't answer for a few moments.

"Did you receive the roses?" He asked me first and I huffed in irritation. Of all things he could ask or say, he asks me this?

"Yes, they were very lovely. Now will you let me go?" I demanded, pulling on the hem of my skirt. Len chuckled and I wanted to throw my shoe at him.

"Glad you think so. I know you love yellow roses; they were always your favorite." He told me as if we were having a nice conversation. The car came to a stop and we were at the edge of the woods where we used to play. Shit, I thought as Len got out and opened my door.

"Take me home." I told him and he shook his head.

"Not until you talk to for a little while." He said and flicked my head.

"Jerk…" I mumbled. We were avoiding discussion over the event that had happened weeks ago, though I knew it was on his mind. We walked a little ways in silence into the woods; the familiarity of it was engraved into my mind. At the end of these woods was a pond that we would come and swim at when we couldn't go to the beach. The crunch of leaves under our shoes was the only noise that filled the silence between us. Len had said he wanted to talk, but he wasn't even talking, which was a waste of my time. The sun was setting and once again I looked at my watch. It was now six fifty-one and I didn't have my cell-phone. My life just sucked.

The clearing was just ahead and the sun was setting along with the fact that the cold night air was beginning to set in. I shuddered involuntarily and Len glanced at me before removing his school jacket and handed it to me. I shook my head in a no, but Len put it on my shoulders. I pulled it close and then found myself smelling his familiar scent of bananas. Len always had been a banana addict so I wasn't surprised that he smelled like them. Wait…what the hell? I'm smelling his clothes! I quickly shoved the jacket back at Len, who sighed in defeat and just carried it on his arm.

I was now staring at the pond and felt my lips rise in a soft smile as I went and sat down on the familiar rocks. Len sat on the rock next mine and we simply stared at the sun setting over the clearing. I yawned slightly and felt my eyes drooping. Today had been a tiring day and it felt nice just sitting here. I felt myself lean towards Len as my eyes closed, though I tried to stay awake.

I heard an engine in the distance and felt something below my body, supporting it. I lifted my body up slowly and rubbed my eyes groggily. I was laying on the porch swing and saw Len's car turning the corner of my neighborhood. I got up and pulled the key out of the plant and pushed it into the lock. I was now walking up stairs and going to my bedroom. After collapsing on my bed, I drifted back to sleep.

I knew tomorrow's game was going to be exhausting as well.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

**Konichiwa everyone! ^^ I'm telling you now, this chapter is very long. I was going to make it longer, but my laptop is dying and I thought maybe this would be enough to satisfy you until the next chapter, but then again maybe not. :/**

**MizuneMinamiki: Ah yes the bonding…possibly xD. I will answer this though: it is in fact a girl. Thank you for reviewing! ^^**

**Jessi-chan9867: Aw I'm glad you like it! Lol about Ted-kun and oh yeah he wants to have some little Tedo's around his yard xD! Ah Gakupo….I thought I should make him the weird one haha. I feel bad for poor Luka! Omg that's a good image for a baby cause I was picturing a long pink haired boy with light purple eyes, but a Luki look a-like is better xD**

**IA-K1002: Truthfully, I don't know what it's like to lose a father, but when I imagined it, it was terrible. I do know though, what it's like when your parents split up though. I tried updating fast, I promise!**

**Candybear24: Haha I talk in third person sometimes to so don't worry xD. I did in fact read your story and I left a review to help you with your goal of one hundred reviews! I hope it does help!**

**A reviewer of mine named Candybear24 has a story called Love can either conquerand her goal is to have 100 reviews on her story before it ends, so if any of my reviewers are looking for another story while mine is being updated, you can always read hers, MizuneMinamiki's, IA-K1002, or Jessi-chan9867's stories anytime! **

~*Gumi's P.O.V*~

"Kyaah! Yuuma-kun is so sexy!" I squealed on the phone to Luka, bouncing on my bed slightly. My heart was pounding as I thought of the pink haired man whose name was carved onto my heart. I sighed dreamily as his face appeared in my mind, picturing him shirtless.

"Uh huh, yeah." Luka said over the phone, seeming distracted, which worried me. Luka never got distracted and when she did, it was something that was bothering her to an extent. This wasn't good.

"Hey, Luka you okay?" I questioned and sat up, clutching a lime-green and orange striped pillow.

"I'm worried about Rin, seeing as she's become more…detached from us." She told me, causing me to picture her with her eyes filled with deep concern. The mention of Rin brought on the sudden worry for me as well. Rin was becoming more and more distant each day, as she was either off in space or not around at all. It was worrying all of us, especially Mikuo. Poor Mikuo-kun was blaming himself.

"Do you think Rin has become depressed again? I haven't seen any cuts, but that doesn't mean anything." Luka said and I stiffened. During middle school when Len moved to a new group of friends, girls instantly took the moments of her vulnerability to tease her, mainly about her chest.

"_No guy will ever want you because of your appearance! You look like a fifth grader! You're completely flat!"_ Girls would snicker at Rin, causing her to become mute for some time. My mind flickered to the rough scars that marked her wrist when she had tried to do suicide, but a nearby neighbor had come over and seen the blood. I shuddered at the memory, shaking my head to clear it away. Those scars would remain there the rest of Rin's life, reminding her of her terrible past. There had been a lot of blood to, causing Rin to have a blood transfusion.

"I hope not, you remember the last time…" I heard myself say, knowing Luka was probably remembering the same thing. I lay back down on my bed and looked up to the corkboard that was attached to my ceiling, holding every picture that I had tacked to it. The one I had of when the girls and I had gone to the beach was at the center, showing eight girls all huddled together to get in the picture; Miku, Rin, SeeU, Luka, Neru, Miki, Teto, and I were all smiling. My eyes focused on Rin though, looking at her smile. Her smile was friendly, slightly shy as she stood beside Miku and I. Truthfully, Rin was my best friend.

My mom had died after going into labor with me because of too much blood loss and my dad had died two years ago because of heart disease. Rin had gone through the same thing as she had lost her dad too, except she wasn't there to hold his hand and tell him she loved him before he breathed his last breathe like I had. I didn't realize Luka was talking before she said she had to go and so I clicked the end button on my phone and set beside my head on the green and orange bed-spread.

It was nine thirty now and I knew I needed to go to sleep so I could prepare for school and the game tomorrow, but sleep refused to come to me as I laid here. Considering the circumstances, I began to think of what might have possibly upset Rin and made her depressed before one picture appeared in my head; the image of Rin that had been posted on the internet.

Still, nobody had agreed with the image that Galaco had posted. It made me wonder though, if this was something deeper. I felt myself typing in Neru's number as I thought about it. I knew Neru preferred texting, but I needed to hear her voice and not see her words on a tiny screen.

"Hello?" Neru's somewhat agitated voice came through the phone.

"Neru, its Gumi, remember that picture of Rin that Galaco posted on the school's website?" I asked her, my words going faster than I had meant. The sound of clicking on the other line indicated that Neru was typing on her keyboard.

"Yeah what about it? Did someone post another picture? How come I didn't know about this?" She said, her voice having a huff to it.

"No, no one posted another picture, but I wanted to know if there was a possibility that Galaco might have somehow found out Rin's files. I mean, she got through the school's firewall so there's a possibility right?" I asked, my voice slightly rising, signaling my distress. I heard more clicking before Neru could answer.

"Yeah there's a possibility. She probably had access to Rin's information such as grades, her health, her records, and probably her personal stuff such as email, phone number if she wrote it down, and her address." Neru answered, her voice was serious.

I had my answer and I quickly thanked Neru before hanging up. Something had been up and Galaco hadn't been at school for a while, and now was the time I could question Rin. I was about to walk to her house before I realized how late it was and the possibility that Rin was asleep. I sighed and walked back to my room. I flopped down on my bed and groaned.

My confrontation would have to wait until tomorrow.

~*Len's P.O.V*~

The smell of orange blossoms was on my jacket and shirt as I turned the ignition off. I had come home late after football practice and I was pretty sure my parents were worried. I sighed and put the keys into my pocket as I walked up the cobblestone steps and onto the wide porch of the house before pulling the keys out once more and going through the key ring in search of the house key. I fumbled with the keys for a few moments before finding the right one and pushing it into the lock, hearing the click of the key being accepted before I turned the key to the left and opening the door.

The room was dark, but before I could put my hand on the banister to walk upstairs, a lamp light flicked on. Shit, I'm caught, I thought as I turned and saw the blonde with fly away hairs that hadn't gone into her pony tail. Lenka was sitting on the arm of the lazy-boy chair as she looked up at me; her eyes were narrowed slightly with concern and what looked like disappointment. I put my hands in my pants and raddled the keys, unsure what to say or do. Lenka stood up and smoothed out her bathrobe before she strode up to me. She was now in my face, staring at me intently. I hadn't realized I was taller than Lenka until now that she was below my chin.

"Lenard Kagamine, do you want to explain what this is?" She asked me and held up a dark glass bottle. She had found my wine storage in my room.

"It's nothing and even if it was, it's none of your business or your concern." I growled at her and attempted to grab the bottle, though she leapt out of my reach. I scowled at her as she glared at me; the air was filled with tension as we stared at each other.

"Len you're drinking and you're underage! You're an underage drinker Len, underage!" She shook the bottle at me, her eyes filled with so much disappointment that it caused this unnerving feeling in my stomach. I let out a sigh of frustration.

"You better keep your mouth shut, Lenka. You have no idea how much stress I have right now, so shut up. I still remember that you tried cigarettes once because your friends wanted you to, so you are in no position to talk." I said coldly through my teeth. Lenka shrank back by the tone of my voice, her body trembling slightly. She regained her composure before simply shaking her head and heading towards the stairs.

"Your right Len, I don't know. I have made mistakes, but realized I was wrong. I hope that sense of guilt comes to you to and shows you the right way. I won't say anything, but if you come home drunk, I won't defend you." She said over her shoulder and climbed up the stairs to her room. I felt bad for what I had said and for how I had threatened her, but somehow it wasn't enough to go make me apologize. I waited until I was sure that she was in her room before going upstairs as well and going into mine.

I moved my stash of alcohol and put it in a more discrete place before going to the window bed and looking out. Rin's sleeping face appeared and I smiled at my reflection, thinking of her peaceful face and she was so light in my arms when I had carried her. I saw my eyelids drooping shut in my reflection and I yawned, getting into a more comfortable position before going to sleep.

~*Mystery P.O.V*~

The click-clack of heels on the hard pavement echoed throughout the empty parking lot as the figure that was hidden in the dark cloak walked quickly, not wanting to be seen as she hurried. Another figure was waiting beside a brick wall that led into a nearby ally. The figure on the wall was tapping her nails against the brick, making rapid clicking noises on the hard surface. The cloaked figure approached as the other began to speak.

"Tei Sukone you are thirty seconds late…you know I hate tardiness." The figure told Tei and she removed her cloak.

"M-my apologies, I came as s-soon as I could." Tei said, twiddling her thumbs nervously. The figure on the wall smirked at Tei's nervousness. That would soon change with one word.

"Len has been a favorite among the girls, don't you think Tei?" The figure said, in which Tei's head snapped up as her eyes widen with this odd look.

"Though only one girl seems to have captured his attention…Rin Kagamine." The person continued, pretending to be distracted with her nails. Tei growled low in her throat, though a psychotic smile was plastered on her face. Her red eyes held a wild look in them as she pulled out her carving knife.

"Rin must die!" She screeched and looked around, eyeing anything that might be Rin. A hand shot out and clutched her shoulder.

"Now, now my pet. You are plan B. If Akaito fails, then you get to have your shot at her, so don't worry. That fool is most likely to fail and that's why I called you. We will get her Tei, trust me, I will personally make sure of that." The person told her before simply walking away, leaving a smirking Tei Sukone behind.

"After all, the has only reached the next level."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

**Konichiwa! ^^ Sorry it took so long to update! YAY CHAPTER 22 IS HERE! xD I have also started my next fan fiction called Questionable Existence if any of you want to read that! **

**Candybear24: Haha you are very welcome! I know I need to update faster and I promise I will try! I'm flattered that you are honored! I'm not that great of a writer, as I'm still an amateur at it hehe**

**Haruhi-chan: Haha, after I read that review I was all like "Well she is definitely try to kick Akaito's butt after this Chapter!" xD**

**IA-K1002: You are very welcome! ^^ You have two brothers? Ha I only have one, but I'm the oldest so he can't laugh at me unless he wants me to beat him at another video game! **

**Favorite Vocaloid: I'm a big fan of Rin! **

**Favorite voice: Rin…or Gumi…SeeU…hmmm those be my female Vocaloids xD as for male it's either Len, Kaito, Gakupo, or VY2 Yuuma. **

**Favorite Appearance: ….hmmmm….thats a hard one! **

**Jessi-chan: YAY I RECEIVED YOUR REVIEW! XD Len is kinda a baka, yes xD but then again most guys are! (excluding IA-K1002) I laughed about the middle name! I totally should have thought about that! Oh when Tei appears, the party starts xD **

~*Rin's P.O.V*~

I was getting dressed with the normal routine, brushing my hair and then moving onto brushing my teeth. The burning minty taste of mouthwash remained in my mouth as I put on the cheerleading outfit. Cheerleaders were required to wear their uniform on the day of the game, so I would be walking around school in my cheer uniform. I felt uncomfortable, having this foreboding feeling inside of my stomach. Something bad was going to happen.

I shook my head trying to clear away anything that was going to give me the creeps before school. I looked over to my dresser and saw the makeup I had been given for several years. I had never worn makeup before, I hadn't even considered it. I looked in the mirror and saw my eyes holding their blonde lashes, blinking at me. I walked over to the dresser and grabbed a tube of black mascara. I unscrewed the tube and stared at the mascara brush, unsure if I should apply the thick black ooze.

I heaved a sigh and before I could rethink again, I began to apply it. The substance covered my blonde eyelashes, coating them with mascara and revealing their true length. After I was done I stared at myself. My eyes looked huge with long lashes, though I wasn't sure if that was a good thing. I looked at my watch and realized I wouldn't have enough time to remove it as school started in twenty minutes and it took fifteen minutes to walk there. I quickly grabbed my bag and dashed downstairs, panting lightly as I reached Rinto.

Rinto looked at me and then fell over, his nose slightly bleeding. I stepped towards him in alarm.

"R-Rinto? Are you okay?" I asked helping him back up.

"Glah…Rin…what the hell are you wearing? You go remove that makeup right now, missy!" He told me and I raised my eyebrows slightly at his command.

"I won't have enough time and we are going to be late if we don't start walking." I told him and opened the door, walking out on him. I could hear Rinto muttering under his breath at how his sister is going to get raped and how I would probably never wear makeup ever again if I did get raped. I sighed in frustration. The sun was shining, almost blinding me if truth be told. My locket was bumping against my chest with each step I took, creating an even beat as I walked.

I saw Gumi ahead at the stop sign, leaning casually against the pole. I jogged up to her and saw that she was wearing her normal pair of goggles with her uniform just like I was wearing my bobby pins and my bow. I touched my locket, still refusing to take it off.

Gumi looked up, though she wasn't smiling. Her eyes held this serious questioning that gave me the creeps. I jogged up to her, smiling though I was wondering what Gumi was thinking.

"Uh, Rinto…Rin and I are going to have a little girl chat so you might want to walk ahead." Gumi called over me. Shit. Something was very, very wrong. I twiddled my fingers behind my back unsure how to go about this "girl talk" she was putting on. I felt the pocket of the bag my mom had given me and heard the tin-foalish crinkling sound of the items my mom had given me. I shuddered at the thought of all the girly things and the protection she had put in there.

Gumi still hadn't said a word yet, but she looked like she was about to say something any minute now. I bit my bottom lip in frustration, as the suspense was killing me. Gumi finally turned to me, looking me over once before speaking.

"You're wearing makeup? Why? I mean you look great with mascara; it's just odd seeing you wearing it because I've never seen you with makeup on. I must say though, your eyes look very pretty." Gumi said and I unconsciously touched my face.

So…I was pretty with makeup? Or do I look like a whore? The word whore echoed inside my head and the picture Galaco had posted on the internet appeared. I felt my entire emotions go void like they normally would and I went silent now, deciding to just listen instead.

"Rin…you're doing it again…stop it, Rin! Snap out of it!" Gumi shook me and I just stared at her, though I felt the familiar stickiness on my fingers. I looked down and saw blood on my arm from where I had been scratching. Gumi let out a frustrated sigh and set her bag on the ground as she pulled out a tissue. She handed it to me and I simply stared at it.

Gumi then grabbed my arm, took the tissue, and wrapped it around my arm, tying it in a small knot.

"That will have to do until we get to the school nurse. Now what I wanted to talk to you about is something I think you've kept a secret from us." Gumi told me, looking straight into my eyes. I stared back, though no expression was evident on my face, my stomach felt heavier. Gumi waited for me to answer, though after a few moments she realized I wasn't going to respond.

"Have you been receiving text messages from someone? You always go pale when you look at your phone. Has someone been stalking you? When I come by your house, your curtains are always closed. What's been going on?" Gumi said, her voice going high at the end. I felt the familiar stinging in my eyes, but pushed the tears back that threatened to fall. I wanted to hug Gumi, tell her that I was on the verge of another breakdown, but I stood still, my face still blank and emotionless as ever.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Nothing is wrong; I keep the curtains drawn because I don't like waking up in the morning with the sun shining directly on my face." I said, though I dodged the phone thing. I didn't want to think of the texts I had been receiving, though I had received none this morning.

Gumi and I remained silent the rest of the walk and when the school appeared, Gumi took me to the nurse.

"What happened? It looks like cat scratches, but they are deeper and wider! Have you had your tetanus shot?" The woman in her mid-thirties asked me. I nodded as it was done by my mom. My mom has been careful ever since the incident that happened when I had tried to do suicide, so since she was a nurse, she was able to give me my shots at home. My wrists throbbed slightly and I glanced down at the scars that lined them. The rough, ropey texture of the damaged flesh was an everyday reminder for me, but if I didn't look at them, I would forget that they existed.

After slathering on the sticky ooze known as Neosporin and covering it around with gauze, Gumi and I headed onto our classes. The bandage that was wrapped tightly around my arm was bothering me to an extent; not only was it tightly wrapped, but it was plainly visible. I was now at the door of my classroom and I felt a presence that didn't seem friendly…it seemed…almost dangerous. I quickly whipped around, but saw no one around and I took a deep breath. _I'm going crazy…yea that's it, I'm going crazy, _I thought to myself, though my palms were now slightly damp with nervous sweat.

I pushed down on the cold metal of the classrooms door handle and opened the door, allowing all eyes to fall on me. I heard some intakes of breath as everyone stared at me. First the eyes were at my face and then they trailed down to my bandaged arm. I did my best to hide it behind my back, feeling self-conscious of everyone's stares.

I faced everyone showing no expression as normal, though I heard some whistles. I saw Len, his eyes focused on my hidden arm as the teacher turned to me, his eyes soft and kind.

"Rin, do you have an explanation as to why you are late?" He asked me and I turned to stare at him.

"Forgive me Sensei, as I was at the nurse's office to patch up a small scratch. It won't happen again, Sensei." I told him and bowed. I felt very uncomfortable bowing in a very exposing short skirt, even if I did have spandex on, though I knew it was respectful to bow when apologizing.

"Thank you Rin, I accept your apology. You may now take your seat and we are on page three ninety-eight in the book." He said and returned to his lesson. I walked towards my seat, feeling everyone's eyes follow me. I felt a certain stare that made me glance up; Len's. His eyes were full of this odd emotion as he stared at my arm, as it was a mix of concern and anger.

Len had known of the accident since his parents were doctors at the same hospital my mom worked at, and since Len's mom was the one who made sure I was comfortable and was doing alright, she had told Len how I was doing. Len's parents had never judged me since they had known what I had gone through in my life, even before the accident. I stared at the words on the pages as I flipped through my school book, though they became a blurry as tears flooded my eyes.

I tried pushing them back, but a single tear managed to escape and fell onto a word that sent shivers down my spine. _Worthless. _My eyes were glued onto that one word that the water from the tear had fallen on, causing the ink to smear slightly. I ran my finger under my eye to make sure that none of my mascara had smeared, knowing that if it had that it would be obvious that I had cried.

My hair covered my face, but it didn't stop me from seeing Len stare at me. The sharp trill sound of the bell awoke me from my revere as I slowly stood up and gathered my things. I felt someone behind me, but it didn't take me even a minute to guess who it was.

It was now my turn to stare at Len Kagamine. He was scowling at me or more at my arm as I packed my stuff, setting the bag on my right shoulder. He grabbed my good arm and dragged me onto the school roof, the place I hadn't come back to since the day Len tied me to a pole.

It had gotten cloudy since this morning, but the rain wasn't supposed come until tomorrow so the game wasn't canceled. I looked at Len and saw that he was wearing his football jersey. I felt uncomfortable, standing here with Len. I didn't want to be around him and I definitely didn't want to be around him either. I knew I could run for it, but there was the possibility that he would kidnap me before the game if he couldn't talk to me now. I sighed in defeat and waited for whatever he was going to throw at me.

Instead, Len gently grabbed my injured arm and cradled it before unwrapping it to see what was underneath. The maimed flesh was red around where my nails had dug into the skin and burned slightly when the air blew across the marks. He gently stroked it, sending shivers up my spine.

"Rin…why did you do this to yourself?" He asked me softly, his voice barely above a whisper. He looked down and stared into my eyes as if they would give him the answer. I quickly re-wrapped the bandages, not looking at him. I felt the looming presence again and I narrowed my eyes, searching. I knew it wasn't Len, I would have sensed it earlier; the presence just now appeared.

"…we need to leave Len; people will be looking for us…" I said quietly and walked towards the door. The cheerleading shoes I had been giving made a very quiet tapping noise as I walked down the hallway and into my next class, coming in one minute before the bell rang. I gently held my arm, wishing that the day was almost over now. Piko kept glancing at me and asking me if I was alright. All I could do was simply nod, though I would have to sit out today because we were doing a science experiment and I was wounded.

I simply watched as everyone conducted their experiments with the chemicals and wrote down in their journals of the results. Piko looked like such a nerd in the stark white lab coat and clear plastic goggles. About five minutes before the bell, the teacher had everyone put everything away and Piko came to sit by me.

"Rin, Gumi told us what happened earlier…she's right isn't she?" Piko inquired and I began to chew on the fleshy insides of my mouth, tasting blood when I bit down too hard. I didn't answer, though Piko didn't push me to either. Again, the trill sounds of the bells echoed throughout the school as the halls flooded with students. Everyone was excited about the football game tonight, though I wasn't too sure.

As soon as I walked into the band hall, I was surrounded by girls wearing the same outfit as I was. Gumi, Miku, and Teto forced me down into a seat before talking to me, though they were all talking at once. Gumi finally got them to stop so that now Miku was the only one talking.

"Rinny, I can't believe tonight is the game!" She squealed, her pigtails bouncing with her movement. I felt and arms go around me.

"You will do great tonight! I will watch when I'm on the sidelines." Mikuo said, his breathe tickling my ear. I shuddered slightly, but relaxed into his arms. Clara came onto the podium, tapping her pen against the plastic of her clipboard. After a few moments of chatter, the silence finally settled among everyone as we waited for Clara to speak. She cleared her throat and tucked a piece of dark brown hair behind her ear before announcing what was on the sheet of paper in front of her.

"Students, we will be hosting a talent show in two weeks to raise money for the school. You may perform anything as long as it is legal! The top ten students will be awarded and will be allowed to be sent recorders or whatever that goes along with your performance. If you wish to be in the talent show, you must sign this form which will be up here on the board." She said and taped the sheet on white board behind her.

Immediately, everyone rushed up to sign their name and Miku dragged me to sign my name. I signed it; though I wasn't too sure I wanted to perform. Well so much for my life.

~*Time skip*~

~*Kaito's P.O.V*~

It was thirty minutes before the game, but the cheerleaders and the football team were here early so that they could warm up and be prepared. The girls were now switching back into their cheer uniforms since they had done practice in their workout clothes and I had brought my camera. Gakupo and I were here, though Piko hadn't come to watch.

"Hehehehe….poor Piko is missing out." I told Gakupo and then I remembered the question I was going to ask him earlier.

"Why is Luka here if she isn't on the cheerleading team?"

Gakupo smiled and began to explain, though I only heard the first sentence.

"Dearest Luka is the mascot along with Oliver! Blah, blah, blah…" Was all I heard after that. I was now staring into the window of the girl's locker room since someone left the blinds open. I now had a clear image of Miku, Rin, Miki, Teto, Gumi, and SeeU; though none of the other girls were to be found. I quickly grabbed my camera and took photos of Miku's teal striped undies and matching bra.

Suddenly, Luka appeared and bent over right in front of my camera. I smiled deviously and snapped photos quickly. Nice little Christmas present, huh? I took more pictures of the somewhat naked girls before it was time to head back towards the stadium.

The thought of Miku's butt was forever engraved on my somewhat there brain. I felt like I could fly now and die happily if Miku found out and decided to kill me.

Miku's butt was very wonderful indeed.

~*Rin's P.O.V*~

It was now the third quarter of the game and I was ready to leave. I was being held up by the many arms that were supporting me in the air, standing on one leg while I held the other one higher. This stunt was dangerous if you weren't caught by the people in your group. Putting on a fake toothy smile, I prepared to jump into the safety of everyone's arms. I suddenly began to wobble as someone began to shake my ankle. I looked down and saw Luo, staring right back up at me, her green eyes holding this odd light to them.

I was now falling back, not into the arms of my fellow cheer members, but to the hard grit of the track below us. On instinct, I reacted quickly, twisting that I would land gracefully. I landed on my hands and did a back hand spring before neatly landing back onto my feet. Everyone cheered as if they had no clue that this little move I just pulled wasn't part of the routine.

Sonika hurried over to me, quickly looking me over before speaking.

"Are you okay, Rin? What happened?" She questioned me, her eyes holding an air of authority.

"I'm fine, my hands are just scraped and I guess one of the cheer leaders didn't have a firm enough hold on me." I told her and she examined my hands. The torn bits of flesh covered my palms and fingers, leaving them red and raw. She nodded before walking away, though she did tell me to go rinse my hands off in the restroom.

The sting of cold water caused me to flinch as I stuck my hands out under the running water. The bathroom door opened, revealing Luo as she walked in. I became very aware of her movements, narrowing my eyes at her.

"That was a nice little save back there, Rin..." She told me, her voice void of any concern or emotion. I turned the water off and dried my hands gently. I had removed the bandages from earlier since the scratches were no longer red and swollen and were less noticeable.

"Did you have a problem with your grip, Luo? It seems you were staggering in your strength back there." I kept my voice cool and calm. I hadn't had a problem with Luo, yet it was obvious she had wanted me to fall.

"Oh yes, I just got distracted and simply forgot to hold you more firmly." She said, though her voice was slightly menacing. I stared at her before simply heading towards the door. It would now be the fourth quarter, so I would need to put more effort into this last round.

I walked across the hard rubbery grit of the track before I saw everyone gathering in a large group. I guessed one of the players got hurt so I walked slightly faster. Teto appeared next to me, her face holding an anxious fear.

"Rin, its Mikuo! Mikuo got hurt Rin!" She told me, her voice panicking. My breath stopped and I was now running, praying it wasn't too serious. I pushed through people, not even bothering to say excuse me. I was now at the front, feeling my insides going frantic.

Mikuo was lying on the ground, his eyes closed as paramedics crossed the field with a stretcher. I sat down next to him, holding his hand before they lifted him up unto the uncomfortable looking contraption.

"Sorry Ma'am you can't come into the ambulance, as his sister needs to go with him." A paramedic told me, his voice commanding me. I knew there wasn't enough room for both Miku and I, but it didn't stop me from begging anyway.

"Please, you have to let me go! I'm his girlfriend; I have to be there for him!" I told the man, knowing far too well that I wasn't going to be allowed on. The paramedic shut the door and the ambulance left, leaving me there staring after it. I had to stay for the rest of the game as I stood there, cheering without any enthusiasm. Our team was winning by four points with fifteen seconds on the clock. Fifteen seconds until I could leave and go to the hospital.

It had gotten chiller as I headed back into the locker room and changed into the spare clothes I had brought, and I thanked myself for the fact that I had thought it was a good idea to bring warm items. After putting on my skirt, leggings, long sleeve shirt, and my boots, I then proceeded to wrap the white scarf around my neck and pull on my coat. I tucked my bangs under the white-knit hat I had brought and pushed the door open to get out of the school.

I walked along the streets of Tokyo, though this part the city was less lit and more deserted than the central part. It was getting colder and the clouds were still covering the sky, preventing me from seeing the moon or the stars, which was very rare to see under the city lights. The sounds of my boots hitting the cold pavement were the only noise that I could here as I passed the narrow alley way.

A hand shot out and wrapped itself around my mouth, muffling any of my screams. A cold, thin metal object was pressed against my throat, which I identified to be a knife. The knife was very sharp and freshly cleaned as it slit my throat, letting tiny beads of blood to well from the cut.

"Scream all you want; nobody can hear you." A voice chuckled in my ear. My eyes widened in shock as Akaito pulled me into the alley. He shoved me against a wall, his face inches away from mine. His eyes were filled with uncontrolled desire and lust as he ripped off my coat, the knife still at my throat. I was trying to think desperately of a way to get out of here with my life, but my mind was a white noise.

I could kick him wear it hurt, but he could still evade me and that would only make him angry. I could still scream as his hand had left my mouth, but he had the knife. The sound of cloth tearing averted my gaze as Akaito ripped open my shirt, exposing my entire chest area to the cold air. I shivered and turned my head away in horror.

"Aw poor baby is cold…looks like we need to get her all warmed up, huh?" Akaito said, his hands roaming my body. I felt the stream of tears running down my face and my trembling only became worse. A sudden stinging pain was felt up my thigh and Akaito used the knife to cut my skirt and leggings open. I realized that the only thing that was in his way were my panties. Akaito licked his lips and began to un-buckle his belt and open his pants. Akaito kissed me, thrusting his tongue into my mouth, before trailing down my neck, planting sloppy kisses here and there. I closed my eyes, praying that Akaito would kill me quick. I'm sorry Mikuo…please remember me after I die, I thought sadly.

Something suddenly lifted Akaito off of me and slung him into the other wall. I slumped onto the ground, my knees getting scratched up just like my hands from earlier. I turned to look who had thrown Akaito and saw the familiar figure.

"When a woman rejects you, it doesn't give you a right to try to rape her." A cold, menacing voice said. I shuddered at the venom in his voice as he stalked into the alleyway and kicked Akaito to the ground.

Len had come to save me…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

**Konichiwa everyone! A request came in as to tell you about some awesome mangas and so I have taken the time to list some! Please enjoy!**

**Watashi ni xx Shinesai**

**FairyTail**

**Inuyasha**

**Kaichou wa Maid-sama**

**If I find anymore I shall let you know or if you know some that are really good to read, please leave it in a review! WARNING: the following above may involve perverted space aliens in Kaichou wa Maid-sama! **

**Rin: Usui-san isn't a space alien, he's just a hotter, younger, and Japanese version of superman!**

**Shush Rin! Let them read for themselves and decide! Also before I forget, there is in fact a vocaloid manga now called Chibi Miku-san! ^^**

**Len: *sighs* can we got onto the reviews now?**

**Oh yursh! Sorry ehe!**

**MizuneMinamiki: Don't worry about it! Haha yes I always wish I was an anime character, though I don't need big boobs O_O xD I like Kaito because I could totally see him as a perv ya know? Just kinda seems to fit his character! I could be wrong though, for all I know, he could be some gentleman who is a genius! That doesn't seem likely though! XD Thank you for spotting that for and I went back to fix that! XD you might be very surprised this chapter about Luo and that's all I'm going to say! Ah, Akaito...sadly he's worse than Kaito xD Akaito just makes me think of one of those guys that thinks he's all that you know? Though in my other story, he isn't necessarily bad. Haha I understand I've been needing to review your story, but I've been caught up in other stories and working on this one! Though this story is coming to its last few chapters so then I will just be working on Questionable Existence!**

**Jessi-chan9867: XD I was listening to Tsukema Tsukeru and it gave me the idea to let Rin have mascara, but in the song she had fake eyelashes instead, but her eyes were really pretty looking xD I love Rinto as well, he's like the older brother I want, but don't have since I'm the oldest, sadly! I think all of us want a brother like Rinto! I can see Gumi as one of those "serious-but-not-serious" kinda friend because she looks like she can have fun, but be serious when she needs to be :) Ah Lenard...he finally came through...maybe hehe! I think you shall be pleased with this chapter, maybe...**

**Haruhi-chan125: ah Akaito...you shall hear more from him in the next chapter :o but he won't be doing anymore harm as that will possibly be the last we hear of him in this story! Yay! Rinto is a fortune teller O_O well shall beware of the mighty Rinto! XD as for Mikuo, you shall find out about him in the next chapter so don't worry :)**

**IA-K1002: Rin, Rin, Rin! Rin so kawaii! IA shall be in the next chapter I promise I kinda had her down for it anyway :3 xD I think you will be surprized by this chapter my friend as it messes you up in more ways than one...xD just kidding...maybe...Ah Black Rock Shooter's cannon...where would we be if it did exist? XD **

**Guest: well now you can enjoy another chapter! :D**

~*Len's P.O.V*~

After I had changed out of my jersey, I had followed Rin, staying out of her line of vision as she walked down the less lit streets of Tokyo. I saw the hand grasp Rin and immediately began to run towards her, watching as she was dragged into the alley by Akaito. The sounds of my feet pounding on the pavement were the only noises I heard as I turned into the alley way, seeing the sight before me.

Akaito had Rin pinned against the wall; the knife in his hand was dripping with blood. Rin's face had gone pale as she shuddered. Before I could assess the situation, Akaito was off of Rin. I slung him against the opposite wall, feeling satisfied as I heard the sound of his head hitting against it.

"When a woman rejects you, it doesn't give you the right to try to rape her." I felt my mouth moving, the words coming out with an ice cold voice. I smiled as Akaito slid to the ground, his eyes dazed as he watched me walk over to him. I picked him up by his collar, bringing his face close to mine.

"You're a scumbag, you know?" I told him before throwing him on the ground. The knife that Akaito had earlier was close by, almost daring me to grab it. I grabbed the wooden handle, welding the knife dangerously in my hand. I held the blade above Akaito's chest, already imagining the blood oozing from his chest.

"Len stop!" A hoarse voice came from the entrance of the alley way. I looked over and realized what I was doing. Rin had managed to get up, though she looked like she was ready to collapse at any given moment. The terrified look on her face brought me to my senses and I felt my eyes harden. I threw the knife out into the street before turning back to Rin.

Her face was ghostly pale and there were mascara smudges around her eyes. Her eyes were slightly puffy and red from crying and the dried tear streams on her face made her look worse than she really was.

"T-that's enough Len…" She told me, her voice breaking slightly. I felt my heart break and I walked back slowly to her. She took a step back hesitantly; as if afraid I would harm her next. Her shirt was ripped open, the tattered remains blowing in the low wind. I began to remove my jacket, prepared to hand it over as I walked toward her, though she began to fall forward, her eyes closing. I caught her and held her against my chest, encircling her in my arms before wrapping the jacket around her and lifting her bridal style.

Something sticky and wet was felt on my hand, causing me to look down at the hand that was cradling Rin's legs. The thick crimson blood was flowing from an open wound above her lower thigh, flowing freely onto her leg and almost passed her knee. The gash was deep and caused me to flinch slightly, though my grip only tightened on Rin. The drip-drip sound of drops of blood sounded from the pavement and I quickly began running to the hospital.

It was a good mile before reaching the hospital and I felt myself slowing down. Rin wasn't heavy; she never had been, but carrying something while running slows you down. I burst through the automatic sliding doors, breathing heavily.

"Help, this girl was nearly raped and she's bleeding heavily! Please someone get a doctor!" I called out as nurses peered out at me. The receptionist got onto the phone, talking urgently to what I assumed was the medical staff. Nurses crowded around me and one brought over a wheelchair. I set Rin down gently and watched as they rushed her away.

I could only stand there, staring at the girl who had once been my best friend, being wheeled down a hallway for treatment.

~*Rin's P.O.V*~

I could hear the murmuring of people as they worked on me, knowing where I was, but unsure what was going on. I felt like I was floating around in the bright light. I could hear crying and recognized it as my mother and the sound of a large crash and the yelling of Rinto as he shouted at someone. I wanted to open my eyes and tell them that I was alright that I wasn't feeling pain, but I couldn't speak or move.

I don't know how long I had been like this, but it had been a while as far as I could tell; the voices would change from time to time, begging to open my eyes or respond to them, but I couldn't. I felt someone stroking my face lightly, moving strands of hair from my face as I laid here.

The floating feeling was suddenly gone and I felt a terrible pain in my thigh. My chest was hurting and I couldn't breathe as I desperately called out for help. _I need oxygen, _I told myself, though the voice was rather calm and remote. The pain stopped, but I could now hear beeping and the drip-drip noises close by. My eyelids had a bright light shining through them and I slowly began to open my eyes.

It took me a few moments to finally get my eyes adjusted to the bright florescent lights that hung from the ceiling before gazing around slowly. I saw an I.V and a heart rate detector nearby along with a big window that let me gaze out into the city. I realized that I was in the hospital as I looked down to the needle stuck in my arm. The plastic bracelet around my wrist said: **Patient: Kagamine Rin**. I looked over and saw Len, sitting in a somewhat comfortable looking chair, watching me intently.

I suddenly felt very exposed as I realized that I was in a hospital gown and brought the hospital covers up to my chin, unsure how to thank him for saving my life. It then occurred to me that I didn't remember anything after nearly falling straight on him. I felt myself flush as I suddenly removed the blankets to expose my left leg, pulling up the gown to expose the stitches that lined my thigh where Akaito had cut me with his knife.

There were seven stitches and they were the color blue, though I shuddered at the sight of them. I realized that Len was still in the room and I quickly covered it back up. I brought my gaze back to him, thinking of something to say.

"I didn't ask you to save me." I heard myself say and instantly felt myself harden. Len didn't seem surprised and only shrugged.

"It's not like I need your permission; I am a man of my own free will. Did you want to lose your virginity to that guy? I won't interfere next time if that's the case." He told me rather bluntly. I glared at him before sighing.

"Whatever…thank you though. I mean it." I told him and watched as his eyebrows slightly rose. I suppose he wasn't expecting that and he was suddenly right beside me. I felt my eyes widen as he sat down on the edge of the hospital bed and I quickly got up.

"Do you honestly like Hatsune, Rin? Or is he just a friend to you?" Len asked me, his tone was low and serious. I almost answered immediately, but once I thought about it I faltered_. I do like Mikuo, he's always been there for me, unlike you,_ I thought bitterly.

"Yes, I do. My love life shouldn't be one of your concerns." I said in a rather matter-of-fact tone. I was suddenly pinned against the window, the lights of the city right behind me as Len's hands were right beside my head.

"I think it does Rin. I can't stand it anymore, watching you smile with him and blush when you're embarrassed around him. I want that and I don't want anyone else, but you. It isn't simply lust that I feel, it's an unrequited feeling I've had since I've laid eye on you! You can't tell me you don't feel it because I see it in your eyes when you look at me, no matter how stone cold you try to be." He told me fiercely, his face merely inches from mine.

I tried to say something, to deny it all, but it hit me. All those times of not smiling at him and avoiding his gaze, were because I didn't want him to see my pain. That moment when he and Galaco had walked in the room, I had felt very envious of her, wanting me to be the one he would giggle with. All that time I had tried denying it, pretending that I was fine and that I would be okay without him had been lies to my heart. _I was in love with Len._ I had always loved Len, even when he was gone. Truthfully, I had never stopped loving Len since the day I met him.

I felt my heart beat quicken and my breath hitch as I realized it myself.

"Yes…" I replied hoarsely, unsure I had actually said it aloud. I brought my eyes up to Len's and stared into them, finding this deep yearning and love that it suddenly made me dizzy. One of Len's hands dropped to grasp my own and bring it right back up to the window, pressing the back of my hand against the glass. I felt myself tilt my head to the right as I realized Len was leaning towards the left and pursed my lips slightly.

The moment our lips came in contact, I felt the electricity flow between us. I felt the loneliness in Len's kiss and I brought my other hand to his face, cradling his cheek in it. The longer we kissed the more passionate and deep it became until we were breathless. Len leaned his forehead to press it against mine and we stayed like that for a while. I yawned silently, though it didn't get passed Len as he chuckled.

"You need to rest. All those pain killers are probably making you drowsy." His whispered in my ear before lifting me up and carrying me bridal style. Somehow it fit for him to carry me this way and I leaned my head onto his shoulder as he set me gently on the bed. He lay beside me before a nurse came in and told him visitation hours were over.

I watched him leave and I suddenly felt guilty for the giddiness inside me; I had kissed Len while having a lover.

~*Mystery P.O.V*~

I watched as Tei escorted Luo in, smiling in a friendly, but rather angry way.

"Though you failed in causing her get hurt, you did shake her up. Akaito failed much worse though." I growled towards the end. Tei smiled; her eagerness quite obvious.

"I did what you wanted now leave my family alone!" Luo told me, her face full of a passionate loathing. My smile widened as I admired her bold, but blunt demand. I tapped my nails on the hard wooden desk that belonged to the school.

"Hmmm, I don't know, I rather have a little more fun, but a deal is a deal." I sighed rather sadly that I would have to find another puppet. Tei was a puppet, but only when I mentioned Len. The thought of Len brought up my desire as I thought of the boy with blonde hair. Luo walked out, but just to have a little more fun, I spoke up.

"Oh Luo…no hard feelings right?" I said and laughed as she glared at me before slamming the school room door. I turned back to Tei who looked at me expectantly.

"Alright Sukone, it's your turn. Make me proud, or should I say…make Len proud." I told her, but knew she wouldn't get Len; I would make sure he was mine. Tei smiled wider and brought out her very special blade.

"Don't worry, Master, I won't fail."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

**Rin: Hi everyone, sorry Nikoru-chi hasn't updated for a while…she got rather depressed after she saw a story that had only thirteen chapters and already had over a hundred reviews. She now claims to be a terrible writer, though she vows that after this story, she will make Questionable Existence the best story ever! **

**Len: Looks like the story is coming to a close soon; Nikoru mentioned that there were only a few chapters left, like two or three. Let's get onto those reviews, shall we Rin?**

**Rin: Sure, why not? In fact it seems that we have some new reviewers and we also had a lot of reviews in the last chapter!**

**Jessi-chan9867: **

**Rin: Tei is…well she's Tei xD truthfully, I'm rather glad that she doesn't have a male counterpart, I don't need a stalker! I'm afraid she's not in this chapter, but she will definitely be in the next chapter though so keep a look out for it!**

**Len: *shudders* Tei is scary…imagine having that girl stalk you 24/7! O_O it's quite terrible. I don't take long! I just have to keep a look out for the right moments! Nuu don't hurt Mikuo…though I would like to punch him in the face…besides you know you love my beeping phone xD…you would be surprised what they have in the app store…don't kill me yet, please! You love me! Nikoru loves me! Maybe…**

**Kagamine Hikari:**

**Rin: Aww, I'm sure Nikoru wants to hug you right now :'D you don't know how terrible she has felt for quite a while *points to Nikoru in her dark little corner* see she hasn't moved for a while…I believe the explicit scenes will end now, so don't worry…though there will be a few kissing scenes, Nikoru hopes you don't mind : /**

**Len: *runs around in circles* blah! Nikoru blushes when she writes dirty things, though she isn't too sure she could write a lemon…she has a bad time writing those kinds of things XD**

**IA-K1002:**

**Rin: Nikoru isn't revealing a word about who the culprit is, but stay tuned to see who it is! I'm sure Nikoru doesn't mind that you weren't the first to review, I'm sure she's just happy that you did review! Though she's not coming out of her corner to say anything right now as you can see *shows you the corner in which Nikoru lives now* I forgave Len…only because I love the banana-baka boy! X) My kindness is so awesome, yes? Mikuo…you shall have to read about it and Nikoru has a surprise for you, and she hopes you will like it! She believes she paired IA up with the perfect person, so read to find out who it is! She likes KaitoxIA songs as well :3 oh well, whenever you get writers block or are bored, the manga is there for you to read! :3 Nikoru doesn't mind if you use her idea as long as she can make a character :D oh don't hate on the carrot lovers, especially my carrot lover X3 I shall have her beat you with a carrot! Nikoru doesn't like MikuxLen, nor does she like NeruxLen. She would rather go with GumixRin, GumixLen, or RinxLen, and IAxLen, though Len looks short compared to IA tehe. She kinda supports GakupoxRin, KaitoxLen, KaitoxRin though. Something is wrong with that girl. She finally looked up yaoi after her friend told her to look it up…she's slightly scarred for a while from the uncensored pictures…**

**Len: …some of them had me and Kaito and Gakupo in there…the horror for me… *crawls into a hole***

**Dreamer520:**

**Rin: Nikoru would hug you right now, but sadly this is only a computer screen xD. She could hug the computer and pretend it's you, yes? Hehe you review has sparked hope into the rather upset author right now!**

**Len: *salutes you* Thank you for your review! You have brought hope to our story! May your glory live on! XD**

**Sonya-Valentine:**

**Rin: Sadly, I cannot reveal the culprit, but I shall tell you this: it shall surprise you! Sugar highs are awesome XD you have an excuse to hit someone like Len :}**

**Len: Why are girls so evil to me? *crawls under the bed* I will be killed by all of you! **

**MizuneMinamiki:**

**Rin: Nikoru gets that a lot O_O she thought she was the only one…LEN ISN'T SWEET, HE'S WEIRD! That's why Tei came in the picture, because his weirdness attracts the "not quite there" girls**

**Len: Hey! *glares at Rin* I'm not weird! I will admit Tei isn't completely sane though O_O that girl scares me…**

**B.L:**

**Rin: Update complete my fine reviewer, anything else? I can put Len in a maid cosplay outfit if you want :}**

**Len: Wha?! Nuu *runs away flailing arms* **

**Rin and Len: Nikoru-chi hopes you like this chapter! **

~*Rin's P.O.V*~

I couldn't sleep after Len left, but that wasn't what was troubling me; my relationship was starting to come off vague. I tried to process in my mind how I could fix this and who did I love and who did I want to be with from every aspect and I still came up blank. The dull sore throb in my thigh seemed to feel like a messed up heart-beat and if I wasn't careful, my own heart-beat would accelerate and set the heart-rate detector off. I heard the faint click of the hospital door open and watched as the petite figure who was clad in a doctors uniform walk in, her hair was a pale pink, almost the inside color of oyster shells. It bounced with every foot step she made as she came closer with her clipboard in hand.

Dr. IA was on her name tag, though I should know it by heart now since she came in here twice a day; once in the morning and once at night. It had now been my third day at the hospital as they had wanted me to stay and keep a look on my thigh and make sure I was ready to move around since I had lost a lot of blood. I wasn't allowed to have visitors yet, though it made me wonder how Len got in here last night. The more I pondered over it, the more my head hurt and I was suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Hello Rin-chan, how are you feeling as of right now?" She asked me, her voice professional and calm. This woman was a very high respected doctor, known for her gentleness and professionalism in the medic field.

"I'm fine, is there any news that I should know about?" I asked, as it was my normal response to her. She flipped the page on her notebook before answering.

"The police have caught all the red-haired men in the city so that they can do a line up and that you may pick out the guy who tried to rape you. I told them they needed to wait until tomorrow after I have let you walk around a bit as you need to get your blood flowing and that leg un-stiff. I'm going to walk you down the hall towards Mikuo's room so that you can exercise and visit him." She smiled kindly and the guilt churned in my stomach, but I simply nodded as there was nothing else I could do.

I could now remove my I.V and I stood slowly gently, and shifted my legs, trying not to put too much weight on my stitched leg. IA informed me to put as much as I could without hurting myself, but I was still rather cautious as I walked down the cold corridor. The smells of medicines mixed in with cleaning chemicals burned my nose, making my eyes water slightly. Mikuo's door was about six doors down from my room, though I had just passed the fourth. I passed an opening into another hallway, turning to look down it and to my surprise, Noah was there.

"Noah?" I asked uncertainly, seeing only the shaggy black hair of the boy dressed in scrubs. Noah turned around, looking rather surprised to see me, but smiled and waved before walking over.

"Hello Rin! How are you feeling?" Noah asked, though the caution in his eyes told me he didn't want to bring up the rape thing in case I was upset about it.

"I'm fine actually! Do you work here?" I inquired back, nodding to the scrubs he was wearing. He looked down and smiled, rubbing his head rather sheepishly.

"Ehe, well I volunteer actually! I'm learning a few medic courses in school and I thought I might as well get a bit more experience if I volunteered." He told me. IA appeared and reached on her tippy-toes to give Noah a kiss, one in which left me speechless and made Noah blush a bright red.

"…Rin, this is my girl-friend IA, though it seems that she is your doctor…" He told me, his voice rather dazed as he glanced down at IA, the affection quite evident in his gaze. I smiled and told IA that I would be in Mikuo's room whenever she wanted to check in on me. She nodded and I passed the last door before standing out in the middle of the hallway, unsure if I should knock or just go in, but more than that, I was unsure what to say to the guy known as my boy-friend.

I took a deep breath and knocked, pressing my ear against the wood to hear a response and pressed on the door handle when I received one. I opened the door to reveal Mikuo lying on a bed, his legs covered in a white blanket and he was dressed in a hospital gown as well. I took hesitant steps and saw him begin to scoot over, wincing slightly as he made room for me.

I sat down slowly, studying his face before running my fingers across his forehead to move the loose strands of hair that hung in his eyes. His eyes were bright and wide as he stared at me in admiration; bringing his hand up to cradle mine against his cheek.

"What happened?" I asked quietly, my voice barely a whisper as I sat next to him. He smiled sheepishly before letting go of my hand and pointing to his rib cage.

"Well I broke a few ribs, but it's nice and tapped up; no biggie. I will have to sit out a few games." He told me.

"When will you be able to leave?" I questioned, feeling worse than ever now. I had kissed a guy when my boyfriend was six doors down the hallway and had broken ribs; I was utterly horrible.

"They said I will be out of here by next week possibly; depending on how my ribs are." He told me, but the gentleness quickly left his face before I could give him a reply.

"Did that ass-hole Akaito really try to rape you? I'm going to beat his ass whenever he gets out of jail." He told me darkly, his eyes holding a dark rage to them. I only felt saddened as I explained that Len probably already beat him to it and that Len had saved me. All the while I explained, Mikuo searched my face, his gaze studious and unsure.

"Rin, did Len try something on you? You're awfully quiet and you seemed rather upset." He asked me quietly. Shit, I thought as he gave me a concerned stare. I decided to come out with the truth, knowing all too well that I didn't want to lie.

"Mikuo…Len visited my room last night. We talked for a while and…I forgave him." I said, though that wasn't the entire story. Mikuo looked at me and his face became saddened with understanding.

"Rin…you love Len don't you?" He asked me, his voice quite. I stopped breathing and looked down, trying to calm my beating heart. Memories flooded my mind, the bitter sweet memories of my childhood with Len giving me a giddy exhilarating feeling. I gulped and could only nod.

"The thing is…I love you to…I'm selfish, knowing I can't have both, but still hoping a miracle will pull through somehow." I told him and looked up, tears glistening my eyes and blinding my vision. He put his arms around me gently, being careful about his ribs, but holding me still.

"I love you too…I won't give up on you. I will compete for your heart, earning your love is my goal! Don't give up on me Rin!" Mikuo told me, his voice full of determination just like his eyes. I felt myself blush slightly and continued to talk to Mikuo until IA came to get me.

~*Time skip*~

IA was worried that I would tear the stitching on my thigh, so I was given crutches to walk on along with the fact that I still became dizzy at times. I fell a few times due to the fact these things were hard to maneuver and it took me a few times to get used to them and be able to use them without the possibility of killing myself.

Getting around the police station was rather harder than I expected with the clutter of file boxes, desks, cabinets, and TV monitors. I was brought to a one way window where red haired men were being lined up, some looking like thugs, others looking like business men, and then there's Akaito. He looked frustrated, his eyes boring right at the window, though he couldn't see me. I knew he knew it was me, as I was the only one he had raped; I hope.

"Okay Miss Kagamine if you will just point out the man with the number given to him, we will begin to question him." Police officer Chad told me. Chad is an odd name, I thought blankly as I watched the men hold up there numbers. Akaito held up his number, number two and scowled.

"Number two, that's him." I said rather darkly. Officer Chad clicked a button and began to speak into it.

"Number two please step forward. The rest of you are free to go." He said and Akaito stepped forward. I watched as they escorted Akaito into an investigating room and let me watch the interview. Haruhi's dad walked in and I smiled evilly, knowing that Akaito better watch it if he wanted to live. My awesome friend's dad was the sheriff. It's my lucky day for once. Now Jessi's dad wouldn't give Akaito the chance to live; he was a marine.

"You tried to rape Rin." It was more of a statement than a question as Haruhi's dad began the interview.

"I was set up." Akaito said bluntly.

"By who exactly?"

"I don't know the bitch."

"This isn't helping your situation."

"Never said it would."

"Can you describe this person?"

"She wears a hood and sunglasses over her face, so I never had a chance to look at her. She goes to our school though."

"So you've never seen this girl's face?"

"Precisely."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

I watched as Haruhi's dad stood up quickly from his chair, picking it up and throwing it against the wall.

"You're going to rot in jail if you can't give me any proof of this little 'setup' thing you're trying to pull. Either give me a reason to believe you or I will watch you rot away!" He roared, frightening Akaito as he sat back down.

"You better start talking if you know what's good for you." He said, he voice void of any emotion now. Akaito began to spill, almost seeming to beg for mercy.

"This chick wants Len and I wanted Rin, so she stuck a little note in my locker to meet her after school to devise a plan. We meet up and began to discuss plan's on how to them so that they would belong to us. This chick started the whole setup after posting a photo-shopped picture of Rin on the school internet, calling her a whore." Akaito said, taking a deep breath. Haruhi's dad nodded, signaling for Akaito to go on.

"She started to get rather more physical plans, plotting for me to rape Rin and everything after the first football game…she stalked both Rin and Len, following them when they didn't notice. She followed Len and Rin onto the roof, watching, as I guess, as Len tied Rin to a pole. She was furious after it, that's when she got the rape idea, wanting me take every last drop of innocence from Rin. I thought maybe she was just joking, just saying things to vent some steam off…"

I felt myself stiffen, the cold shivers running up and down my spine and Haruhi's dad's face darkened.

"She then got this Luo chick into what she called 'the game', telling her that she would ruin Luo's family life if she didn't obey. Luo didn't do anything serious, only almost letting Rin fall off the cheerleader pyramid, but that failed. The girl that's in control of all this is called the 'Ring leader', she's after Rin. I remember her giving me a pill, something that made my hormones go crazy after the game, I couldn't even control myself." He said as desperation flashed in his eyes.

I felt sick, almost wanting to heave as a wave of nausea passed through me. I gripped onto the wooden frame of the one-way window, supporting myself with it. A few moments passed before I hoarsely asked if I could leave now, walking towards the exit as they nodded yes.

Rinto was waiting outside for me, carrying orange blossoms and daises, while mom quickly ran up and hugged me, crying into the crook of my neck.

"Oh my poor Rin! Are you okay sweetheart? Did they put his ass in a cage so he can die?" She asked, her hands flying to my face, her eyes boring straight into mine. I began to sob, telling her I had been scared during what happened, but once again, not telling her about the text messages.

Whoever was after me would not harm my family.

~*Gumi's P.O.V*~

It was linked, everything was linked. The rape, the photo, and the cyber bullying, all leading up into one, I was sure of it. Whoever hacked into the school mainframe had gotten all the information of Rin that the school had, using it as a weapon against Rin. It was obviously an unfair fight. As I dug more and more into it, the more doubt crossed my mind.

It had to be Galaco, but somehow I felt that she wasn't smart enough to plot a rape. I couldn't rule her out as a suspect though, so she remained on the list. Luka, Miku, Teto, SeeU, Miki, Neru, and I were all in my living room, voicing our thoughts and opinions about what was going on.

"Has it ever occurred to anyone that Galaco doesn't seem smart enough to plot a rape?" I asked, chewing on the end of my green pen as I glanced around at everyone. Notepads, pens, pencils, and papers were scattered around the room as we wrote down notes. I had even bought a somewhat large dry-erase board, covered in all the facts that we made in all of the colors that we picked. Miku choose a teal expo-marker, Neru went with yellow, Luka pink, Teto magenta, SeeU orange, Miki red, and I with a light green.

"Yeah it kinda seems that way, but nobody is what they seem." Miku said rather darkly. Miku was very upset; all of us were, about Rin's rape.

"True." I agreed.

"Is it possible Akaito did it all by himself?" SeeU asked as her eyes flashed with possibility. Luka shook her head.

"Rin said that when she was at the police station listening to Akaito's confession, she said someone had set him up to do it along with the fact that he was given a pill." She pointed out, but I put a dot by Akaito's name since he was in on the plot.

"Whoever is doing this is working pretty hard to make sure we don't find out who they are…this must have been planned for quite a while, don't you think?" Miku pointed out; tapping her pen against the notepad she was holding. I nodded and wrote that down onto the small notepad of my own. This was pretty thought out, as Rin had told us the girl had never revealed her face to him or Luo.

"I knew something was up with Luo…she seemed to butter up to Len…what about her?" Teto growled and once again Luka shook her head.

"According to Rin, Luo was just another toy for 'the game', which the girl is playing…Galaco seems to have many cards up her sleeve if it's her." Miki spoke up, saying something for the first time tonight.

"It's like Miku said, nobody is as they seem. I got information on Galaco if you want to hear it." Neru said, showing us her gold phone as she read aloud.

"Galaco has no last name that is known; in fact she almost has nothing except for health records, but I found something online in the newspaper from three years ago, about the time when Galaco moved to our school. It says a girl who would be about our age now escaped from the sudden murder of a younger girl. The police never found her, though they found her diary explaining why she murdered the girl; because she was the girlfriend of her crush. The picture looks like younger version of Galaco, except her name back then was Gina Mason." _**(A/N: It's not Galaco's name in reality, but Galaco really doesn't have a last name, though some VOCALOIDs don't ^^) **_

I looked at the picture of the girl and saw that she was right; a girl with slightly shorter hair than what Galaco had now and a pair of brown eyes stared at us from the picture. The nose shape and the eyes were exactly the same as Galaco's. I felt my eyes widen in shock and had my mind made up; it was Galaco.

"We need to make sure Rin is never alone; one of us must always be with her. We need to watch Galaco as well, like follow her after school and see what she does." I said, making notes and plans on the dry erase board.

Miku said she would walk with Rin in the mornings and I took the responsibility as to walk with Rin after school. Luka said she would watch Galaco and Teto said she would follow her after school. Miki and SeeU volunteered to be with Rin during school and Neru said she would find out as much information as she could.

We would do whatever was necessary to protect Rin.

~*Yuuma's P.O.V (for the first time ever ^^)*~

I was hanging out with the baka's I call my friends; Kaito, Gakupo, and Piko. Mikuo was still in the hospital and wouldn't be back until sometime next week. Mikuo and Piko were the only two semi-normal people in our group and according to Kaito; I was quite pervert, though I don't really have dirty thoughts.

I understood pervy jokes though so maybe I was a quite pervert…I don't understand this world anymore. Gakupo was moping around since Luka had declined a date with him, though she told him it was important, so of course I concluded it was about Rin. I frowned, my thoughts focused on Rin. Kaito had been very quiet lately since Rin's attempted rape; more specifically when he found out it was Akaito who had put Rin in the hospital, even though she said she wasn't mad about it.

I think Kaito felt especially bad since he and Rin once had a "thing". See, Rin and Kaito had crushes on each other a long time ago though Kaito and Rin never dated. It was kinda like a friends-with-benefits relationship, but Rin had told him she thought that they should just be friends. He probably felt pretty bad because he had become like a second older brother to Rin, though a rather pervy one who didn't set good examples to her.

I will admit though, Kaito was close to Rin even though Kaito was now after Miku. I grinned at the thought, but focused my thoughts again. Poor Kaito was taking the blame. For an idiot, Kaito could be very kind and caring, becoming serious when he needed to. I watched as Kaito handed something to Gakupo and murmured something.

I realized it was a photo, though I wasn't close enough to see what was in the photo as Gakupo had a major nosebleed and fell to the ground, his lips in a full blown smile. I picked up the photo and realized it was of Luka bending over right in front of the camera in only a bra and panties.

"What the- where the hell did you get this, Shion?" I turned, giving Kaito an incredulous stare. Kaito shrugged before giving a rather sad grin.

"I kinda spied on the girls the night of the football game with Gakupo and took pictures…I have some of Gumi if you want them…" He said, leaving the last part hanging like a question. I felt my face heat up slightly and shook my head, causing some of my pink locks to fall onto my face.

"Gumi is a friend of mine, I couldn't do that to her." I said slowly, putting more emphasis on the word "friend". It was true though; that Gumi and I were friends.

"You want to be more than friends though." Kaito said, voicing my inner thoughts. I had to give it to Kaito, even though he was a huge perv, he wasn't blind. I chewed on the inside of my cheek, squeezing lightly on the soft muscle tissue.

"It's not going to happen, Kaito. We will always just be friends." I said rather sadly, grabbing my headphones and placing them over my ears and turning the volume on high as Kaito's lips moved, trying to speak to me, though the music overpowered his voice. I listened to my rock music as I walked with my hands shoved into my pockets, staring at the back of Gakupo as we all walked.

One by one we all went our separate ways, Kaito going to an ice-cream shop, Piko going home, and Gakupo heading home as well to put the beloved picture of Luka with her shrine that he had in his room. I walked along the sidewalk, listening to music. My jacket and beanie made me look rough, according to my friends. My pink and black striped tie bounced against my chest as I walked. I think what made me look rough was my hair. Even though Luka's is pink, she didn't stand out as "bad rocker" like I did. Truthfully, my hair is naturally black, but pink goes great with green. I shook my head, trying to get that thought out of my head.

No, I dyed my hair because of my rebellious act towards my parents, not for Gumi, I quickly thought. My parents were divorced and I live alone now. My mom wants me to come live with her, but she moved to the U.S and I wasn't about to leave without saying goodbye to everyone. I agreed that if I couldn't find a reason to stay before the end of the school semester, I would go live with her. I haven't told Gumi yet, nor do I plan on it if I can find my reason.

I kicked a can of sweet red bean juice (A/N: they do have that in Japan…not sure if it's any good though…) and watched as it rolled a few feet away before stopping. The sun was setting, sitting halfway over the horizon as orange surrounded it before turning to a light pink that faded into the midnight purple-blue color. I half smiled, thinking of how time was going by way to fast.

My mind somehow drifted to Rin again. Rin and I weren't per say close, but we were friends. She would make me laugh when I was upset and joke around with me. In truth, Rin was how I met Gumi. I was new in elementary and Rin found me sitting alone in the bushes, calling Gumi over so she could see for herself the boy who sat alone. We had eaten lunch together before bringing me to their group of friends. I was glad they had found me…now that I look back on it.

I hope everything would work out and get back to normal already.

~*Kaito's P.O.V*~

I had lied when I had said I was going to the ice-cream shop, I just hadn't wanted anyone to worry about me. I felt so ashamed of Akaito, my own brother who Rin had trusted and then threw away her trust away just like that when he tried to rape her. I knew Rin's faith in life was slowly slipping from her body, seeing her hollow eyes and fake smile made me feel sick. I had pulled out my phone and was now calling Miku, not realizing I didn't know what to say when she picked up.

"Hello?" She questioned; her voice uncertain and I held my breath for a minute, trying to think of something to say.

"Hello? I'm about to hang up…" She spoke into the phone and I panicked.

"No don't, please!" I said desperately. Crud, I sound pathetic.

"Kaito, is that you?" Miku said, her voice filled with shock and…was that giddiness? I couldn't tell for sure.

"Yes…" I answered and she didn't speak for a minute, which caused me to worry that she had hung up.

"How did you get my number?" She finally muttered into the phone, the sound of shuffling papers sounded into the background.

"Well…I've peeked into Rin's phone and kinda got your number from it…" I said rather sheepishly, biting my bottom lip.

"Oh…why did you call me?" She asked quietly and I smiled a ghost smile.

"I needed someone to talk to…and you seemed like the perfect person…" I said rather shyly, feeling warmth come to my face. I tried to calm the fast beating of my heart as I awaited her reply, unsure if she was going to beat the non-there ice-cream outta me or what.

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"…"

"…"

"Do you want to meet up so we can talk or would you rather talk over the phone?" Miku asked me and I felt my lips pull up in a small smile.

"Meeting up sounds nice…there's a café about six blocks from Gumi's house if you want to meet there." I suggested, hoping that it was a nice plan.

"M'kay, I will be there soon." She replied and with that, she hung up. I put my phone away; my phone cover was covered in ice-cream cones. I began walking towards the café, a big grin lighting up my face and my mood suddenly lightened. As I approached, I saw Miku waiting outside, dressed in red ankle boots, gray leggings, a pink and black plaid mini-skirt, a black shirt that said "Rock", a grey jacket, and a black and white striped scarf. I had to admit, she looked really pretty.

She looked up at my approach, smiling shyly at me. Once again I felt the heat rush to my face as I walked up to her. I had never lost my cool in front of any girl; this was a first. I could see a light pink light up Miku's cheeks as well so I felt slightly better.

"Shall we?" I asked with a small smirk and opened the café door for Miku, holding it open for her like a gentleman would for his mistress, though Miku and I were not an item. We walked in and were greeted by the smells of coffee beans and mocha lattes. As soon as we walked two steps, a flash of blonde tackled the tealette, sending Miku to the ground.

A petite figure clad in a short white dress, white ankle boots, blue stockings, and a blue mini-jacket with a white fringe lay on top of Miku, seeming to be hugging her to death.

"Miku! Tell me news about Rin-chan!" The woman said, rubbing her cheek against Miku's. I felt quite awkward, unsure whether to pull this strange woman off the poor girl or to let Miku fend for herself…I went for the obvious choice; letting Miku decide what to do.

"Ann, she's fine, in fact she's at home now under house arrest by Lola." Miku told her, patting her back reassuringly. The woman, Ann as Miku called her, got up and I helped Miku off the ground. Miku dusted herself off and began to introduce us.

"Kaito, this is mine and Rin's boss, Ann, but we call her Sweet Ann. Sweet Ann, this is Kaito Shion a…friend of mine from school?" She said the friend part rather uncertainly. Sweet Ann glanced at me, he eyes calculating.

"Isn't he the pervy, no good ba-" Miku clamped her hand around Sweet Ann's mouth, cutting her off from what she was about to say. I raised a studious eyebrow, but grinned.

"A no good baka, was that what you were about to say?" I asked and Ann nodded, Miku's hand still covering her mouth. Suddenly, Miku shuddered and pulled her hand away from Ann's lips, wiping it on her skirt.

I looked at her questioningly, but she was glaring at Ann.

"Serves you right; you shouldn't have put your hand over my mouth, therefore I licked it." Ann said, smirking. I chuckled and Ann turned back to me.

"You said this is Kaito Shion…is he related to the bastard that raped Rin?" She asked, a cold glint obvious is her blue eyes. I spoke up before Miku could, knowing I wouldn't lie to this woman, even if I wanted to.

"Yes he is my brother…I know what he did is wrong and I have apologized for everything. I'm not even taking his side in court next month." I told her, though I could tell she was indifferent. Sadly, Akaito was going to court, but they wanted to produce the mastermind behind the scheme, so the police are out after her.

Rin was never questioned if she had a clue who it was, nor did they ask her if she was receiving any texts from this person, but I think she was glad of that. I didn't think Rin wanted to drag anyone into the situation in fear of someone getting hurt. Ann and Miku talked for a bit before Miku led me to a booth and sat down. I sat across from her as Ann came up and took our orders.

Miku ordered vegetable juice while I went a strawberry milk-shake. It was a rather awkward silence before I spoke up.

"I'm sorry about everything that has happened. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. I'm sorry if you think I'm a no good baka." I blurted, instantly rather stupid. Miku looked up in surprise and gave me a gentle smile.

"It's okay; none of the rape was your fault. You don't make me uncomfortable, though making mad is another subject and you're not a no good baka…not all the time anyway." She said and I blushed once again and quickly face-tabled the table. Miku's eyes widen as she stared at me, revealing the pretty teal orbs of her eyes and Ann appeared with our drinks.

After taking a few sips of our drinks, Miku broke the silence.

"So what do you want to talk about?" She inquired, not beating around the bush.

I suddenly forgot what I wanted to talk about; in fact she made me so giddy I forgot my gloominess.

"Honestly, I don't remember now." I told her sheepishly and she laughed lightly.

"Well let's just hang out. I think Rin's attempted rape has everybody on edge." She told me and I nodded realizing she was right.

For a while, we just sat there and joked around, laughing and talking about random things; Miku talked about dancing leeks while I told her about Gakupo cosplaying as an eggplant. After finishing our drinks and leaving a tip, we proceeded to walk to the park.

"Let's play a game." I said suddenly, feeling up for a run. It was kinda windy today, stirring up the fall leaves and scattering them here and there. Miku raised her eyebrows and looked at me, a rather wary look crossing her features.

"What kind of game?" She asked me suspiciously, her eyes now rather narrowed.

"Butt-cheek tag." I responded smirking at the new game I invented. Miku gave me an incredulous look and surprised me when she smiled.

"How do you play?" She asked, her eyes filled with mischief.

"Simple; it's like tag only you slap or pinch the other persons butt. Then, once you get them, they are it." I said smirking slightly. She tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Okay…I'm it." She said and gave me a rather evil grin. Shit, I thought as I began to run, jumping over benches and avoiding evil ducks that Rin and I had once battled as kids.

Miku was right on my tail, clearing all of the benches like it was no big deal. Wow it must be great to be a cheerleader, I thought, admiring her endurance and speed; that is until I stopped looking where I was going and ran into a tree.

The side of my head went smack against the side of the tree, shaking it slightly. My arms were out awkwardly, almost looking like I was trying to hug the damn thing. I peeled myself from the tree and tried to turn around and walk like nothing happened; like the cool Kaito would do, but a wave of dizziness crashed on me and I fell over, landing in a pile of dog crap.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttt!" Rang throughout the park as I cursed, immediately taking off the soiled shirt I was wearing. Miku quickly came up to me, her eyes wide as she stared at my face.

"Kaito…what happened?" She gestured to my head and I felt up it, my fingers coming in contact of something warm, wet, and slightly sticking. I pulled my fingers back and looked down at them, seeing a red liquid like substance.

"I-s t-that b-b-blood?" She stuttered, her face going pale quickly. I guess she doesn't react well to blood and she began to stumble backward.

"O-okay…d-don't panic, Miku…it's only a-a l-little…" She tried reassuring herself, but ended up fainting, landing in a pile of leaves. She looked so…so rapable right now, with her legs slightly open and her arms out. I shook my head, clearing those thoughts as I scooped the very light Miku up and walked back to my apartment building. I'm so glad that my brothers and I had different apartments, though the apartments were right beside each other. How awkward would it be if you walked into an apartment full of your brothers (and sisters for that matter) shirtless and with an unconscious girl? That would be so awkward; they would mistake me for Akaito!

I was also glad my apartment wasn't too far from the park; roughly two blocks. After climbing into the elevator and pushing my floor number in, the steady rumble of the elevator sounded and a ding went off once we reached my floor. I stepped out, having to put Miku on my back as I pulled out my apartment keys, unlocked the front door, and brought the girl to the living room. I placed Miku on the couch and went to the bathroom to clean up the now dried blood off my face.

As I looked at the scratch on my head, I realized it was rather shallow; not that big of a deal, though blood ran down the side of my face. I cleaned it up, wincing as I sprayed on some disinfectant spray on it. I walked back in the living room to see Miku sitting up now, gazing around the room in confusion. I walked in, biting my lower lip.

Miku glanced up at me and her eyes widened as she stared at my chest. I looked down and realized I still hadn't put a shirt on. I quickly tried covering up with my hands.

"No don't look at me; I'm beautiful! Don't stare at my glorious man boobs!" I said quite dramatically. Miku's cheeks burned a bright red and she suddenly became angry.

"Shion, you baka what the hell? I can't believe you stole my innocence while I was unconscious!" She said, her voice getting higher as she grabbed random objects of mine and started throwing them at me. I dodged the book and TV remote, turning around to smirk in pride before getting hit in the face with a lamp. I quickly grabbed my face.

"Ah, crap Miku! Seriously a freaking lamp? Who throws a lamp at somebody's face?" I demanded, falling to the ground. Miku calmed down and rushed over.

"So…you didn't steal my virginity and record a video of it so that you can keep it forever and ever?" She asked and I gave her a dumbfounded look.

"What the-? Why would I do that?" I asked feeling rather screwed over right now. First I run into a tree, fall on dog crap and get it all over my favorite shirt, and then I get hit in the face with a freaking lamp. Story of my life.

"Well one you're a perv. Two, you're a perv. Three, oh yea…YOU'RE A PERV!" Miku said, counting her fingers and shoving them in my face.

"I am not! At least I don't freak out at the site of blood!" I retorted and she scowled.

"At least I don't run into trees!" She shot back and I felt myself start to boil.

"So? I show hospitality to a girl who is unconscious and guess how she thanks me…BY THROWING A LAMP AT MY FACE, ACCUSES ME OF STEALING HER VIRGINITY, AND THEN CALLS ME A PERV!" I said and Miku went silent for a minute.

"At least I do-" I crushed my lips against hers, cutting her off as I cradled her face. Instead of trying to claw my face off, she leaned in and kissed me back, wounding her fingers in my hair. I pulled back, the heat rising towards my face as the same happened with Miku.

"Hatsune, I think I love you. Even if you do call me a no good pervy baka." I murmured, smiling rather ruefully. Her blush deepened, but she smiled through it.

"I think I love you too, even though you complained when I threw a lamp in your face." She told me and I chuckled.

That my friend, is the story of my life.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

**Hello everyone! Nikoru is alive! ^^ seems like everybody liked Kaito's P.O.V in the last chapter. I must admit, I loved how Miku threw a lamp at his face! Oh gosh I died laughing after I wrote that! I'm glad that I've gotten so many views and reviews on my first fan-fic and truthfully; I'm very surprised! *tears start to come in eyes*  
**

**Rin: Sorry, give Nikoru a moment...she's a softie!**

**Len: ...her fists aren't that soft though *points a wall nearby***

**There was a bug on it! Ah, so many are confused about who's harrassing Rin! Hehehe, I shall not spoil the end! Which is another thing I want to talk about so...SEXY SHIRTLESS KAITO! Now that I have your attention (Jessi-chan for sure ;3 we've both been kinda fan-girling over him lately xD) sadly the next chapter will be the END of Complicated Relations. I've had fun writing this story, but sadly every story has to end at some point. I DO think I will write an Epilogue for some of those who want to know what happens after everything in the next chapter ends. It's up to you though, if you would like an Epilogue! **

**Rin: Don't feel sad, Nikoru is writing two more stories known as "Dark Lover" and "Questionable Existence", if any of you would like to check those out!**

**Len: Yup and of course if you would like a story to be made with your chosen couple, leave a suggestion! Now onto the reviews! **

**Jessi-chan9867: I'm so glad you liked the ending! I was in for a funny end and that just worked out so yeah -w- I feel so proud of myself**

**Rin: XD Miku threw a lamp at Kaito and hit him in the face! **

**Miku: It was self defense! HE was shirtless and I thought he was going to rape me!**

**Miku, child, you don't throw a lamp at sexy shirtless men. It's just like Jessi-chan said, you fan-girl over them and then get a nose bleed -w-**

**Miku:...**

**Rin: Tei has a male counterpart?! Shit, run for your lives!**

**I heard he was more calm than Tei so...**

**Rin: ...still, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

**SHEESH child...you would think that you don't like sexy Vocaloid men...**

**Rin: ...Len is pretty cute...**

**Ah, Mikuo...he's such a gentleman in my story...well sort of X3**

**Rin: He is pretty sweet :3**

**Len: *growls*hey you're supposed to be in love with me now!**

**Rin: well...I did say I can't choose between you two in the last chapter...**

**XD poor Mikuo is classified as a perv because of Kaito and Gakupo xD**

**Mikuo: *sticks tongue out* I just have bad taste in friends is all...**

**Ah I think you will enjoy this chapter Jessi-chan :3 nyan nyan! (Nyan cat song! xD Neko Neko!)**

**Dreamer****520:**** Awwww thank you :') you, my friend, are so nice! Thank you for viewing my stories, it means so much to me! **

**Rin: *flashes you a thumbs up* your epicness is so great, shota over here agrees he's a shota!**

**Len: yeah...wait...what?!**

**Rin: hehe **

**Miku: *runs by with a leek trophy made from leeks xD* here is your trophy of awesomeness made from the most awesome vegetable ever!**

**Gakupo: Hey! Eggplants are more awesome, therefore that trophy should be made out of eggplants!**

***watches as vegetable debate starts* ehe...my characters of the story...they are so odd ;A; but you gotta love 'em! :3**

**B.L: You are so welcome! I respond to everyone :3 I'm happy that I'm the first to reply! It makes me feel so awesome x3 I can't reveal the end, but it's coming! Beware... ;A; **

**Rin: *makes face while waving arms around, failing at trying to be spooky* whooooo beware, beware!**

**Len: ...da fluff is wrong with you?**

**Rin: *smacks Len upside the head* shut up, at least give me credit for trying to be scary!**

**Ah Rin...you're too cute to be scary, no? :D hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**MizuneMinamiki: Awww :D you make me feel so wonderful even when I don't deserve it! I accidentally sent a review that I never finished on "Juvenile" it should have said "Then we should dress you up as a maid and a loli-con!" so sorry, my stupid little Nook is just so mean...but I love it :3 and you gave me a cookie! ;w; I don't deserve that cookie...**

**Rin: If you don't want it, I will eat it even though it's not an orange**

**Len: Nu, give it to me!**

**;A; nu she gave it to me, therefore it's mine! *glomps the cookie* yay :) you encouraged me! You, my friend, are an awesome author and I wanna see some more stories my child xD *hugs you* ah vacation I'm going on one soon! Yay!**

**Rin: does this mean you're gonna leave us?**

**Len: Whooo hooo if she does! I'm gonna kick back and relax! *pulls out lawn chair and sits down***

**Nurp, you're coming with me! The awesomeness, no?**

**Len: ...fluff my life...**

**XD no Len, your life is already fluffy like your hair :3 Ermagosh Piko -w- you cute little shota queen, you! Kyaaah I just wanna glomp you! I'm sure Mizune-chan does to ;D**

**Piko:...O.O...**

**Don't give us that look! It just makes you look cuter! Ah, so kawaii! :D since you gave me a cookie, I shall give you Vocaloid cookies! Here, here's one of Len and Piko :3 Enjoy~!**

**Haruhi-chan125: Yeah go Mikuo!**

**Len: Hey I thought you were all for LenxRin!**

**I am, but hey that doesn't mean I don't love a good love-triangle~! **

**Rin: You just wanna make my life complicated, don't you? -_-**

**What?! Nuu, child I just make it interesting, no? And yes our little shota blondie kissed other blondie! xD I'm so glad you jumped around the room, because I squealed when I saw your review and was all like "Yes! Haruhi-chan approves!" Don't worry, I have a younger brother who thinks I'm crazy too~! Oh he just doesn't know xD**

**Rin: Nikoru-chi is very scary at home o.o she got a chibi figurine of me and Len and we watch her do some of the whackiest things ever!**

**Len: ...O.O...it's horrifying**

**Oh shush Len. Yosh I thought someone's friend had to be a cop or something to spice it up! Your dad flipped the table and scared the baka out of Akaito! xD oh gosh I was all like "Let's have him flip the table like a boss!" Hehehe you can always ask your dad for a stun gun now ;D such fun to kill Akaito, no? Oh gosh this chapter...you will be stunned! hehehe the lamp! Oh gosh I nearly died laughing when I wrote that! xD**

**Kaito: It's painful! Very, very painful! It could have broken my beautiful face!**

**Miku: You deserved it! You scared me!**

**Kaito: you enjoyed the view ;)**

**Miku: ...can't argue with that...**

**XD such a lovely couple, I agree, but RinxLen is so cute! Though in my story, it's just a messed up love story :P! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Rin: ...O.O...**

**Len: Be warned... O.O**

**IA-K1002: KAI-CHAN! XD I'm here, child. *hugs you and pats your head awkwardly xD* The twins will stay, but I think they are about to beat each other up...  
**

**Rin: GIMME BACK THE ORANGE LEN! OR THE BANANA GETS IT! **

**Len: NO, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THE BANANA! TAKE THE FILTHY ORANGE! *throws the orange to Rin***

**Rin: *smirks and stomps the banana* THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU CALL ORANGES FILTHY!**

***sweat drops* ehe see? Ah sadly I hardly have no time to read the fanfics that I want to read so yeah XP yeah poor Rin...I make her life so complicated and dramatic! BUT it's very interesting :3 Gumi will hit you and still get with Yuuma, child that's just how the universe works! xD**

**Gumi: *smirks and sticks tongue out at you* mleeh!**

**Yuuma: ...I don't know what to say here...**

**XD grumpy cat, eh?**

**Len: OMO I shall not go and die in a hole! I don't belong there!**

**Rin: Yes you do, ya filthy banana lover!**

***ignores arguing in the background* XD nyannyannyan! Poptart kitty cat! XD Dell isn't gross, but I don't dig the cigarettes :P and did you like that Noah was with IA or were you up for someone else? OMG I found this cuuuute picture of IA as a chibi and I wanted to post it on here, but it wouldn't let me -_- stupid internet XD yes child you got the longest review because your just special like that xD**

**IA: *comes walking in as chibi form* Kai-chan! *throws a paper ball at you face for a random reason* xD**

**See! IA is just so adorable! Like Rin-chan! Kai-chan is an awesome friend who I have never met before in my life! Maybe some day that will change, but for now...I must continue on being an otaku for the fans! *does awesome heroic pose***

**Len & Rin: *copy pose while making silly faces***

**HEY! You two are nothing, but trouble! You practically ruined the moment! Now how is Kai-chan going to respect my otaku-ness?!**

**Miku: *sweat drops* Let's just get to the chapter, shall we?**

~*Miku's P.O.V*~

I was now clutching my stuffed leek pillow, blushing furiously as I thought about Kaito's kiss and also about his nice chest. Oh gosh; I'm becoming a perv as well, I thought, but kicked my feet in the air happily. I rolled over on the bed, my face still holding the wild smile I had when I left Kaito's apartment. Surprisingly, Kaito's apartment had been very clean; I had expected it to be littered with ice-cream wrappers and containers. My room is messier than his apartment and I felt so odd about it. Suddenly my phone went off, coming up as a text from Kaito, though he was labeled as "BaKaito".

**To: Leek Freak**

**From: BaKaito**

**Hey, since you broke my fancy lamp, you have to be punished for destroying a cool guy's stuff ;)**

Heat rushed to my face as I typed furiously on the screen.

**To: BaKaito**

**From: Leek Freak**

**As if, you totally deserved it for coming out with no shirt on and then you attacked my face!**

I laughed at my reply and my phone immediately went off. Fast typer much?

**To: Leek Freak**

**From: BaKaito**

**Hey, you enjoyed it as much as I did, don't you deny it skinny butt. Anyway, I have the perfect punishment :}**

I smirked at the thought of "punishment", knowing that he was probably going to make me buy him ice-cream or something.

**To: BaKaito**

**From: Leek Freak**

**Fine; what's my punishment?**

I suddenly had a bad feeling in my stomach when my phone went off, but I shrugged it away and opened the envelope that was covering my screen saver.

**To: Leak Freak**

**From: BaKaito**

**You have to cosplay as a maid and serve my every whim for an entire day :}**

My blood went cold as I read that text again; rubbing my eyes to make sure I was reading it right. Crap, I thought and sent a reply.

**To: BaKaito**

**From: Leek Freak**

**Why are you so cruel? T^T**

I wanted to throw my phone at my teal wall and buried my face into my pillow, not daring to open the text that caused my phone to buzz, but curiosity got to me and I snatched the phone up.

**To: Leak Freak**

**From: BaKaito**

**Don't worry sweetheart, you won't die. Your Master assures you of that :} don't worry about the outfit; I already have one for you.**

I let out a long and loud sigh of exasperation, knowing very well I should just get it over with and move on with my life as I shot off another text saying fine. Secretly, I was kind of excited to be able to spend time with Kaito and being able to use the excuse of having to repay him for his lamp. I slapped myself, quickly banishing that thought from my head.

"NO! No, no, no Miku, you obviously had some bad leeks earlier and you are now coming down with a weird disease, one that gives you weird thoughts about stupid men." I said determinedly and looked over at the clock. It was about eleven fifteen at night and I decided to take a shower and set my phone on the floor by the tub, stepped onto the cold marble of the bathtub as water streamed down, flowing from the shower nozzle.

I heard my phone go off, almost causing me to drop the bar of soap I was using and I dried off my hand as I held it and opened the envelope.

**To: Leek Freak**

**From: BaKaito**

**I'm outside your house, watching you :}**

I rolled my eyes, knowing he was just trying to scare me and I typed up a text reply.

**To: BaKaito**

**From: Leak Freak**

**Suuuure, what am I doing then?" **

I smirked and resumed washing when once again it went off.

**To: Leak Freak**

**From: BaKaito**

**You are taking a shower and I'm outside your bathroom window taking pictures.**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"KYAAAAH!" I screamed, but realized my bathroom's window had the curtains over it, so Kaito couldn't see me.

"…"

"BAKAITO I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DIE TOMORROW!" I yelled and quickly finished changing. After drying my hair, I began to plot ways on how to get Kaito tomorrow, smirking as I came up with the perfect idea. I turned out my lamp light and fell asleep, dreaming of Kaito in a coffin.

~*Tomorrow*~

I brushed my hair, tying it neatly into its normal pig tails and began to apply pale pink lip-gloss, making my lips look plump and sweet. I applied a small amount of blush on my somewhat pale skin, using the brush daintily and creating an innocent, but natural look to myself. I looked towards the mascara and shrugged, deciding that mascara was slightly too much. The taste of mint remained in my mouth from earlier after I had brushed my teeth. I told my mom that I would be back later and stepped out onto cement path that led out into the road. I began walking towards the park, the place where Kaito and I had decided to meet, though I was in no hurry.

I wasn't about to work up a sweat and ruin the makeup so I walked, my pigtails bouncing with every step I took. I smiled at every passing person, receiving compliments as I continued on walking. I had finally reached the archway of the gates that surrounded the park and I walked in, looking for a certain indigo colored head. I finally spotted him and walked ever so slightly faster. Kaito was wearing a business suit, something that caught me off guard. My steps faltered as I wondered if the man before me was really Kaito.

This man's hair was slicked back neatly, a pair of black rimmed glasses perched neatly on his nose. I stopped a few feet from this man, unsure if I should call out and see if it was Kaito. The suit looked quite expensive and was neatly made with fine stitching. The man turned to stare at me as my teal pigtails fluttered in the wind towards him, leaves falling from trees in shades of orange, reds, yellows, and browns. This man before me was glorious and I instantly felt my heart quicken. His deep blue eyes stared into my teal-green ones and I instantly thought I could melt here.

Time seemed to slow down before he finally took a step towards me, though he wasn't smiling. His eyes held this odd sincerity and bold truthfulness in them and I couldn't move, couldn't say a word, and could barely breathe as he approached. It seemed like an eternity before he reached me. He towered slightly above me and I could only stare at him in dumbfounded expression. I felt my cheeks turn a pale pink shade as blood rushed to my face.

"Hello Miss Hatsune." He said, his voice slightly deep and rich, causing me to stop breathing all completely.

"Hello." I said rather hoarsely, feeling slightly embarrassed as my voice came out almost a whisper. He chuckled slightly and adjusted his glasses before looking down at me with a small smile.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked me, his voice to lulling and I just wanted to fall into his arms and have him kiss me passionately.

"You are Mr. Shion, are you not?" I said, feeling slightly overwhelmed with the over flowing feelings running through my body. He smiled once more, showing nice teeth that were white and shiny as pearls.

"That is Master Shion to you, as of now. Come, let's get your uniform and get along with today's duties." He told me, turning towards the path that led out of the park. I followed numbly, realizing it had been Kaito and I needed to act innocent. I stared at his back, wondering what the hell had happened to him. He turned from a complete baka, into this! I simply pondered over this until it occurred to me; he was toying with me just as I was with him, putting on a new look and playing with each other. He's smarter than I realized.

We were now walking along the sidewalk, not saying anything as we approached his apartment building, getting on the elevator, and continuing the silence that we had created. The elevator dinged when we reached his floor and the metal doors opened, revealing a balcony lined with doors that led into apartments. Kaito unlocked his door and opened the door, gesturing me inside. I walked in slowly, walking into the kitchen first, noticing the island in the middle of the kitchen with pans hanging from its hooks while a bar was close by with three bar-stools. The kitchen was connected to the living room with a plush light blue couch and two white comfortable chairs nearby, surrounding the glass coffee table which held a tiny fish bowl with a goldfish inside.

There were three doors on the right side; two were bedroom doors and the other was a bathroom. There were two glass sliding doors that led to his own personal balcony in which he could look out into the garden that was hidden from the rest of the public.

Kaito cleared his throat and held out a hanger covered in a black cover, preventing me from seeing the contents inside. I took ahold of it and went into the bathroom to change. I stripped down to my undergarments and removed the bag. Inside was a black dress with a short skirt, decorated in black lace frills and white bows. A white apron was also in there along with a head piece. The head piece was decorated with white frills and black cat ears, much to my relief. I put on the dress, smoothing out any possible wrinkles, applied the small wrap around apron. I pulled out the small spy video camera I had stolen from Mikuo's room and put it inside the cat ears, making it invisible. I smiled deviously. A knock came on the door.

"Are you almost done, Miss Hatsune?" Kaito's voice came from the door and I hastily put the stockings on. I realized there was also a garter and shuddered as I put it on. The cat tail in the back almost looked real and I proceeded to come out. Kaito held out a pair of black high heels with a kitten pump. I stepped inside of them, surprised that they fit perfectly.

Kaito smiled at me and thank gosh I didn't blush. I must act innocent; I thought and kept a straight face. He went over and sat down on the couch and I followed, though I stood at the arm chair of the couch instead of sitting.

"Miss Hatsune, will you be so kind to your Master and say 'Welcome home Master!' for me please?" He asked, his voice sounding so alluring. I swallowed ever so slightly and smiled nicely.

"Welcome home Master, I've missed you!" I said sweetly, having read Kaichou Wa maid-sama and knowing how to act. I quickly thanked Misaki-chan, mentally saluting her. Kaito smiled with a certain glint in his eye.

"You're such a good girl, Miku-chan. Won't you bring your Master some ice-cream?" He asked and I really wanted to boil, but only smiled sweetly as ever and went to the freezer. I pulled out a tub of chocolate ice-cream and put three scoops in a blue bowl. I walked back over with a spoon in hand, watching a smile light up his face as I approached.

"Here you go _Master_." I said, hoping that my voice came out sickly sweet. He smiled before setting the bowl down on the coffee table with the spoon inside.

"Miku-chan, Master is very tired. Would you please feed him?" He asked, his eyes twinkling with amusement. He was taking this rather far and I was becoming rather pissy. I took the spoon and held it up to his mouth, feeling my left eye twitch slightly. He opened his mouth and I set the spoon on his tongue. He closed it and removed the ice-cream from it. I picked up another spoonful and continued feeding him. There was one last spoonful much to my relief as I once more held the spoon up to his face. Instead of taking it in his mouth though, he took the spoon away. He dipped his finger in the now melting ice-cream and put some on my forehead.

"Looks like Miku-chan has something on her face; let me just remove that real quick." He told me and took my face in his hands before licking the ice-cream off of my head. Warmth rose in my cheeks before I spoke.

"Master, please don't do that." I said, my voice coming out surprisingly calm as he looked down at me.

"Ah, ah,ah! Do we dare defy Master? Does Miku-chan need to be punished?" Kaito said, clicking his tongue slightly. I quickly shook my head, but Kaito quickly grabbed my wrists and led me to a chair. He forced me down into it before I realized there were straps connected to the chair. He quickly tied them tightly around my wrists before he moved down to my feet. Dammit, now I'm really screwed, I thought as he smirked. I glared at him and watched as he brought the ice-cream back over here.

He dipped his finger again in the ice-cream and this time his put some on my nose. He kissed my nose, removing all the ice-cream with his lips. He then dabbed some on each side of my cheeks, causing me to feel the cold, wet, stickiness that was slowly running down my face. He licked each cheek and my face was now crimson. He smiled at my flustered face.

He dabbed ice-cream around my lips and leaned in to kiss them. His lips were slightly sticky as he kissed me, running his tongue around my bottom lip. I relaxed slightly and leaned in as well, somehow wanting to stay like this forever. I felt glad that I threw a lamp at Kaito's face now as we stayed like this for minutes.

"How about we watch a movie now, eh Miku-chan? I can get a chick flick if you want me to." He said, though his eyes didn't look like they wanted a chick flick. I settled for a comedy which was "Grown Ups", an American movie. Today was the best day of my life.

Too bad we had school tomorrow.

~*Rin's P.O.V*~

I was at the hospital once more, having my stitches be removed. There was now a thin pink scare along my thigh and I ran my fingertips over it gently, feeling the rough scarred skin underneath. I was here rather early because school started within and hour and I was on my way out right now, deciding to make a stop at a cafe. I grabbed a hot-chocolate and made my way to school, blowing the steam from my hot drink. As the school neared, I saw Len nearby, leaning against a wall. He instantly spotted me and walked up to me, a small smirk playing at his lips.

"I see you got a hot-chocolate...wanna share it with Lenny here?" He asked and I smirked playfully as he tried to lunge for it, holding it out of his reach.

"Why should I share with a baka like you?" I asked and realized he wasn't wearing a ponytail. I set my bag down momentarily and pulled out an elastic hair band, standing on my tippy-toes as put my hands behind his neck and pulled pieces of hair into a ponytail. He took the opportunity to wrap his arms around my waist and kiss me.

I thought about pushing him away, but closed my eyes, feeling his mouth mold perfectly to fit mine. Damn you Len Kagamine! I pulled away slowly and he smirked at me. We started walking towards the school together and just as we were about to reach the court yard, I was pounced upon by magenta, teal, and green. Miku, Gumi, and Teto were all hugging me and Teto was crying.

"T-Teto? What's wrong?" I asked and she only squeezed me tighter.

"I-I was so w-worried about you R-Rin-chan! I want to beat the living shit out of Akaito right now!" She sobbed and I petted their heads sympathetically.

"There, there. The Sheriff pretty much scared it out of him." I chuckled, thanking Haruhi for having such an awesome dad. They let go of me and I stood up, brushing the dirt off the hem of my school uniform. Just as I was finished and was about to start walking again, I was tackled to the ground once more.

"Really? After I get finished dusting myself off?" I said, slightly agitated. The I realized the two beings that clung to my body ever so tightly were Jessi and Haruhi.

"Oh...my...glob...what are you doing here?" I asked, excitement was evident in my voice. Jessi smirked and Haruhi helped me up, dusting off my uniform for me this time.

"Dad said I need to come to your school and be like your own personal body guard. Jessi came because she wants to meet cute guys." Haruhi responded. I turned to see Jessi by Kaito, slightly drooling. I chuckled and pulled her back over to where Haruhi and I were. My friends were looking at Haruhi and Jessi, giving them wary looks. I realized that they didn't know Haruhi and Jessi, and I quickly began introductions.

"Haruhi, Jessi, meet my crazy baka group of friends! Crazy baka group of friends, meet Jessi and Haruhi, my almost normal friends!" I laughed. I was engulfed into some questioning about how my leg was and if I was okay.

"Whoa, whoa people. Stand back from my Rinny-kins before I stick my converse covered foot up your ass!" Jessi said, standing in front of me now though she was shorter than I was. It then occured to me.

"How the hell did you get into the high school if you are in middle school?" I said, grabbing Jessi by her shoulders and turning her to face me. Jessica was thirteen; she was to young to be in high school at the moment. Haruhi was in a grade below me, though she went to another school as mentioned before.

Jessi gave me a smirk before showing me her dad's dog-tags that were given to her only recently.

"Dad came home yesterday after your mother explained what happened. He was pissed, called Haruhi's dad, learned that Haruhi was going to be your bodyguard and then came down here and told the principle that I was Haruhi's partner. He rather scared the principle into letting me in." She told me, flashing a toothy smile. Damn if Jessi's dad did know, he was probably going to be at my house after school. Shit, that meant he was going to install camera's around my house possibly. Wait, that's a good thing, maybe I can find out who's watching me...

"M'kay, welcome to dramatic crazy school, population; everyone here." I told her and she gave me a mock sympathetic look. Suddenly, Neru came up, her eyes focused on her golden phone.

"Galaco is on the move, therefore Luka needs to start following." Neru said, peering across her phone at Luka. Luka nodded and walked towards the direction of Galaco, stopping to talk to people along the way to make it less obvious. I, on the other hand, gave everybody an odd look.

"What the fluff is going on?" I asked, feeling slightly concerned that they had done something behind my back. Gumi scratched her head nervously, an uncomfortable smile lighting up her face.

"Well we kind of, uh, well...we are going to stalk Galaco and see if she was the one who tried to get you raped by Akaito." She said. I felt my mouth drop, making a popping sound. Before I could respond, the bell sounded throughout the courtyard, signalling for us to go to class. I scowled and made a face at Gumi before realizing that Len was missing. I looked around, not seeing the towhead blonde anywhere. I shrugged and walked on ahead.

After walking into class and waiting for the teacher to walk in, I once again searched for Len. He came in a few minutes later, coming over and sitting down beside me like he normally did. He sent a small smirk my way before turning his attention back to the teacher who was now walking in.

"Class, we have a new student. I expect everyone to treat her kindly and welcome her. You can come in now, Miss." He said turning towards the door. I expected it to be Haruhi or Jessi that came in and instantly looked for an open seat nearby me. The only seat available was two seats in front of me on my row and I sighed in frustration. Oh well at least we can pass notes, I thought and slightly perked up.

It was a few moments before the student came in and, much to my dismay, it wasn't Haruhi or Jessi. Instead, a girl with long white hair with a black head band came in. Her eyes were a crimson red and she looked rather shy. Her skin was slightly pale. She was rather pretty now that I thought about it.

"Everyone this is-" The teacher began, but was interrupted.

"Sukone Tei, but you may call me Tei." She said, but her eyes were searching the room. I looked over at Len, realizing he had gone very pale and his eyes were panicked. He ducked his head down, possibly hoping she wouldn't see him. I was rather curious as to see why Len was acting this way, that is until Tei's eyes landed on him. At first she just stared at him, then a big smile began to make her lips curl up. This smile was possessive and frightening and I myself felt terrified by it.

She ran over and hugged Len, much to both his and my dismay.

"Len-kun, I finally found you~! Why are you hiding from me?" She asked, and I somehow felt a pang of jealousy. The fluff was this chick doing? She's practically squeezing the life outta Len! The teacher cleared his throat which brought Tei's and my attention back to him.

"Tei you may choose to sit wherever you like, I want you to feel welcomed here." He told her. She looked directly at me and growled, giving me a death glare. I gave her an odd look in return and watched as she walked over to my seat. I realized what was going on now and looked at Sempai for help. He gave me a look of uncertainty.

"Ah, Tei what I meant wa-" He began.

"I want this seat." She said bluntly and made a shooing movement with her hands. I gave her one of those looks that said, "this is my seat, therefore go find another". She continued to glare at me.

"Move blondie, I want to be by Len-kun."

"I'm sorry, but I want to be by the window. Can you please find another seat close to Kagamine-san?"

I was somehow able to keep my voice calm and polite, though I think the message was clear that I wasn't moving. We continued to stare, having a death stare match.

"I want this exact seat, so move. Sempai already said I could sit wherever I felt welcomed and I feel welcome right here in this very seat." She said, her voice low.

"Now Tei, it's not nice to force someone out of their sea-" I cut Sempai off and reassured him.

"No,no it's fine. She said that she felt welcome here, so I will move. I'm sorry for all of the commotion, Sempai." I told him and smiled at Tei, who scowled in response before sitting down. That's right, kill 'em with kindness, I thought. I moved to the seat two chairs away from Tei and smiled. At least I'm away from there. That's right think positive, nothing negative that will put you in a bad mood and have everyone think that you are on your period. I sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling the tension leave my body.

I felt something hit my head and I looked up to see Len looking at me, pointing to the note on the ground. I sighed in frustration as I leaned over and picked up the note. I looked up to make sure Sempai hadn't seen Len throw the note, but he was too busy at the dry erase board to notice. On the other hand though, I turned around to find a pair of gleaming red eyes were glaring at me. I smirked on the inside as Tei turned her head to the side with a "humph", her hair swishing furiously.

I opened the note quietly and began to read.

**Please save me from this nightmare Rin! Tei keeps smiling at me and batting her eyes! Save. Me. Please.**

I half-smiled before writing down a reply.

_**Sorry, I can't sadly. She forced me out of my home, therefore I'm stuck here. You should wink at her though. xD**_

I flicked the paper back at him and he looked at me, clasping his hands together and silently began begging. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my phone, shooting Jessi, Miku, Haruhi, Gumi, and Luka a text.

**To: Leek Freak, Carrot Lover, Tuna Queen, Skater Girl, and Techno Chick**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

**Another new chick is here, her name is Tei Sukone. Apparently she and Len have a "fling" XP**

I silently snickered until my phone buzzed in my pocket. Thank gosh I have a silent vibration in my phone or I would be screwed. I looked at the text message.

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Banana**

**Save. Me. X(**

I peered over at Len and raised an eyebrow.

**To: Kagamine Banana**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

**Give me a good reason as to why I should.**

Another text message appeared right after I sent that.

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Banana**

**Because you love me, therefore if you want me to live to see the next hour, you will save me.**

I sighed in defeat and then threw a note to Tei saying it was from me.

_**Dear Miss Tei Sukone,**_

_**Mr. Len is pestering me about you staring at him, do you mind? It's rather frustrating when I can't focus on the lesson because Len is disturbed by your staring. Please stop ogling over that boy and focus on your lesson so that he may focus on his, therefore letting me focus on mine. School is for learning, not boy ogling. **_

_** From, **_

_** Rin**_

I knew that would make her mad, but at least she would glare at me and not Len. To my surprise, Tei threw a note back to me.

**Bitch please, Len isn't disturbed by my staring, because he's staring right back at me. I know who you are, Kagamine Rin, and I must say you are a whore. I mean look at you, thinking you are all great and wonderful. I'm surprised Len would take an interest in you, but then again, you could be paying him to do it. Stay away from Len-kun or trust me, you will regret it.**

I felt my eyes narrow and I passed the note to Len. He read it over and seemed to fume. He then wrote a note and passed it to Tei. Tei opened it while batting her eyes and then read it before gasping. She stood up from her chair and turned to face me. She began to walk in my direction.

"Tei, you need to sit dow-" Sampai began sternly.

"You bitch! How dare you seduce Len! You filthy little whore, you!" She screeched and towered over me.

"I have no idea what you are talki-" I said, but she suddenly had her hands around my throat, cutting off my air. I fought back, struggling to remove her hands from my throat. I tried to claw at her face, do anything to get her off of me. I kicked her in the stomach, sending her over my body as she let go of my throat in surprise. I quickly gasped for air and got up. I looked over at Tei, who had a knife, even bigger than the one Akaito had the night that he tried to rape me. It was obviously a kitchen carving knife, though I had no idea where she had hidden it.

Len came over to my side and glared up at Tei, though seeing Len beside me only made her angrier. She let out a shrill scream before running at me, lifting the knife above her head as she ran. I quickly shoved Len out of the way and rolled to the side. Tei had dug her knife into the carpet where I had once been and was now trying to pull it back up. I took the opportunity to attack her while she no longer had a weapon.

I tackled her to the ground, but she was more sturdier than I thought and only wobbled slightly. Dammit, she can evade me now, I thought and desperately tried to do something. I shoved her into a desk, causing her to hit her head on the metal pole that connected the deck to the chair. She hissed and stood up, blood welling from a cut on her forehead. She smiled cruelly at me before she kicked my legs out from under me.

I groaned as my hip bone hit the floor first. Tei stood over me now, with the carving knife back in her hand. I did the exact same thing she had done to me and knocked her legs out from under her, quickly getting back up and kicking the knife out of her hand. It skittered across the floor and Tei tried to reach out to get it. I quickly grabbed a text book and hit her upside the head repeatedly, not stopping until Tei was out cold.

I was breathing heavily, practically gasping for air as everyone surrounded me. Len shoved everyone aside and quickly came to stand by me, having me lean my body onto his. His arms encircled me protectively, shielding me away from all the students that surrounded us. Sempai quickly rushed over to us, checking me for injuries as someone quickly called 911. Tei remained unconscious as the police arrested her. Haruhi's dad walked up with Haruhi following behind him.

Haruhi quickly came up and hugged me and I hugged her back, feeling slightly shaken from the event that just happened.

"Are you okay, Rin? You're not hurt are you? Dammit, I should have been in your first class, but they told me that it was full and that you would be okay. They put my in your second period, but not your first which was where you were not safe!" She said, her voice sounding slightly edgy. Jessi appeared and looked ready to murder, casting death glares in unconscious Tei's direction.

"She's lucky she's going to jail not only for attacking a student, but for having a weapon at school. I really want to beat her ass right now." She growled. I gave them a ghost smile and turned to Haruhi's dad.

"Rin, I've called your mom and explained what has happened. We've talked about it and we think that it's best if you not attend school for a while. You are also going to be staying at our house tonight until further notice, because if you're going to be attacked in public, especially at school, then it's best to have you under protection. There's a possibility that you will be attacked at home." He told me gruffly and I nodded in understanding. Maybe whoever is after me will leave my friends alone now, since I'm going to be gone, I thought and hoped that would happen.

News reporters soon arrived and tried to interview me, but Mr. Amaya soon told them that there would be no interviews for me. I was taken home to gather things I would need for staying at Haruhi's house and soon looked around my room. I felt tears begin to form in my eyes and I sniffled. School had been canceled due to today's events and Rinto was now climbing the stairs, seeing me carrying two suitcases. By now, I knew he would have known what happened and he threw his bag onto the ground before running upstairs and hugging me, rubbing his thumb across my cheeks to remove any stray tears.

"Shhh, it's gonna be okay, I promise. I won't let anybody get to you bunny-chan, not without killing them. Hush little Rinny, don't you cry. Rinto's gonna beat up all the guys. And if some psycho girl don't treat you right, Rinto's gonna beat her up tonight. And if tonight goes really well, you're gonna have to bail me outta jail." He sang quietly and I chuckled.

"Of course I'd bail you outta jail, baka."

~*Mystery P.O.V*~

I clucked my tongue in amusement as the news of Tei Sukone attacking Rin spread throughout the school. Tei was being interrogated right now, though she would give them the same exact evidence that Akaito had given them, leaving them stumped once more. Reporters were everywhere, questioning students about the incident. Too many for my liking as I began to walk away. Of course, I was stopped by a reporter, a woman in nice clothes and makeup, as she began questioning me.

"Young lady, do you know anything of this terrible event?" She questioned, sticking a microphone up to my face. I didn't have time for this; I had places to go, people to get revenge after and this lady was in the way.

"No." I lied in a blunt, but believing voice, much to her dismay. She began to walk away in search for some other student. I once again started walking towards Rin's house, knowing I would run into _him _there. I smiled deviously as the plan unfolded in my mind. Now that Tei, one of my pawns, was gone, I wouldn't have to worry about her coming after me and trying to choke me like she had Rin.

No, Tei would be believed to be mental and would be locked up in an asylum. That's right, another pawn is sacrificed for me, for my happiness. I suddenly felt my smile run cold. That happiness was the happiness Kagamine Rin had stolen from me. She had two lovers; Mikuo and Len, while I had no one. The beauty Rin had recieved should have been for me, but when you look at me and compare me to her, you would go with Rin because of her serene and innocent looks.

That's alright though, because soon enough I would have what I deserved and I would take back the happiness that Rin had stole from me so long ago.

After all, there is only one winner in every game.

~*Len's P.O.V*~

I felt like heaving right about now. Sukone Tei had come back and once again she had attacked someone close to me. She had somehow transferred here and found me, but she had also known Rin, which was a surprise to both Rin and I. I don't think Tei ever knew about Rin before, but then again, Tei had followed me home and stalked me from there. She had even once shown me a picture of my self in only a towel. There was always the possibility that she had seen childhood photo's of Rin around my house, though how she knew Rin's name was unknown. I began to think of the note I had passed to Tei that had set her off.

**Tei,**

**I know you may have feelings for me, but I have no interest to return them. Please don't be upset, you seem like a nice girl...on the inside. It's best that you find someone else to make you happy because there is only one girl I like and that's Rin.**

Even though Rin had lost a lot of blood the night Akaito attacked her, she had somehow managed to stand her ground and beat Tei, something I was amazed at. I can't hit girls, not even Tei, so I couldn't have tried to punch Tei in the face like I had Akaito. I smirked. Akaito was going to jail for the attempted rape of Rin Kagamine and would be there for fifteen years to life with the possibility of parole. Well, that's how I pictured it anyway. The first day of court wasn't until Thursday, three days from now. I was pretty sure they were going to find him guilty; they plainly got him in the act with evidence, but hey not everyone is easily shown the truth, even with evidence.

I was walking along the sidewalk to Rin's house when I suddenly saw a dark hooded figure about fifteen feet away. I couldn't see a face, but the body type was definitely feminine. Rin had said something about Akaito's confession- something about a hooded figure coming to meet him and make plans about getting at Rin. I decided to walk a few feet back, careful not to look like I had noticed this person. I made hardly a sound as I walked along the pavement and I didn't say a word to alert the person in front of me.

Suddenly, she veered around the corner, getting out of my line of site. I quickly rounded it, trying to keep the person where I could see her. I looked around, not seeing anyone along the sidewalk. Damn, I lost her, I thought, but was suddenly hit by something hard on the back of my head. My vision started blurring into blackness as I fell forward towards the sidewalk.

The last thing I remember seeing was a pair of boots walk alongside my body.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

**Konichiwa everyone~! I'm rather sad, not only because the story is ending, but because I had such nice reviewers and viewers on this story and I'm honestly shocked. I never really thought this story would have had over one hundred reviews. This chapter is going to cause tears, because, well, I cried myself writing this! I want thank anyone who has ever reviewed, it means a lot to me~! Oh gosh, I sound like a sap sorry! Let's get onto those reviews! **

**Rin: *sniffles* I'm going to miss these people!**

**Len: I won't! They tortured me!**

***hits Len with a banana* SHUT UP LEN, YOU WILL MISS THEM! *takes deep breath***

**Dreamer520: Thank you so much for every one of your reviews, they have really encouraged me to write and made me feel very special! I'm so glad that you loved the last chapter and I hope every bit of this chapter is amazing to you! Sadly, I think all guys will do the stupid things and follow people, haha! Again, thank you so much!**

**IA-K1002: Kai-chan I swear! I didn't know what hentai was until I looked it up and I was all like, "What does this child do with his spare time? owo" ah yes Kiyoteru Hiyama **** that guy he seems all…sophisticated! I kinda liked the idea of the fusion so I was all like, "Yeah let's do it!"! Thank you for every one of your reviews; they have made me laugh and smile! Mr. Amaya is Haruhi's father as Haruhi's last name is Amaya^^ Ah Rinto, we love you! Hehe Kai-chan squeals :D I hope you update your story soon, Kai-chan, I shall be expecting it!**

**I3Len: Thank you for every one of your reviews, it means a lot that you took the time to review! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one! **

**B.L: Lucky, you can watch it! We don't have many anime shows on DirectTV so I have to look it up all on YouTube! School is terrible ._. it makes me want to sleep during class, but nu the teacher won't let us! Thank you for your reviews, it means a lot that you took the time out of your spare time to review! **

**Yeungeo: I haven't seen your reviews in forever! Last time I read from you, was when you and I were talking about hormones! Thank you for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**MizuneMinamiki: Kaito is dirty :3 hehe, but Miku seems to enjoy the attention ;D hehehe. Oh Piko, our wonderful little white haired shota boy ~('w'~) we love you~! I'm glad you enjoy this story and I hope you like this chapter as well! Thank you for all of your reviews, from chatting about Piko to talking about reviews to Juvenile, it means a lot to me! Thank you, for reviewing this chapter even though you are on vacation (which I will be on soon :D) and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Jessi-chan9867: of course I did xD I had myself at it and kinda stared at the screen for a bit before continuing to type XP I think everybody is secretly jealous of Miku, I know I am…but I imagine myself in her position with Kaito, if you know what I mean ;) ah I know -_- the internet does indeed suck at times! Typing on iPhones are, in fact, a complete pain in my neck! Thank you for making me laugh so hard at your reviews and making me feel all wonderful inside! It means a lot that you read this story and I hope to you on my others as well! Here's my update, enjoy~! **

**ONE LAST THING FOR EVERYBODY! I've decided there will be an epilogue, so this is the end of the story, but there will be another part from a surprise P.O.V! Please enjoy this chapter, my dear viewers! **

~*Rin's P.O.V*~

I was at Haruhi's house, currently changing into my nightgown of white silk lace and ruffles. It was rather fancy to wear to bed, but it was soft and comfortable. I somehow felt special and beautiful in it. I hadn't heard from Len today after the incident at school, but I wasn't about to text him first. Mikuo had called me earlier after hearing about what happened at school since it was all over the news, calling me the "Heroine" of the school after an attempt at possible murder had happened. It was rather ridiculous in my opinion. The thing that was eating at my brain was the fact that Tei had known my last name even though it hadn't been announced at all. The only possible thing I could conclude was the fact that maybe she had heard it from someone in the hallway.

A rather loud knock came from downstairs as Haruhi jumped up from the stair case and answered the door slowly.

"RIN! RIN! I HAVE ORANGES, RIN!" Jessi's voice echoed throughout the house as she barged passed Haruhi who then shut the door, locking the chain lock. I watched from the top of the stairs, my eyebrows slightly raised as Jessi ran up the stairs to hug me. I fell backwards, dragging Jessi down as well. We landed in an awkward position with Jessi's legs on either side of my hips and hands by my head.

"GLAH! RIN! HOW DARE YOU FALL?" Jessi demanded and smacked my arm playfully. I laughed as she got up and dusted the imaginary dirt off of my nightgown. Haruhi was waggling her eyebrows while laughing until I began to chase her down the stairs. I grabbed a couch pillow and hit her with it, watching her fall dramatically onto a nearby chair.

"Oh no…I'm dying!" She said dramatically, letting her hand fall onto her head and closing her eyes. I stifled a giggle and hit her again. This time she grabbed the pillow, taking it from my grasp and hitting me back. Jessi hit me from the other side and soon, we had gone into a full-on battle of the pillows. We were laughing and gasping for breath, dodging each other's attacks and squealing in pure excitement.

We fell into a heap of pillows and sweating bodies on the couch, continuing to giggle, that is, until Haruhi's father walked in. He gave us an odd look before simply shaking his head and walking into the kitchen, grumbling something under his breath about how crazy girls are. I busted out in laughter after that, causing Haruhi's younger twin siblings to come in. Asuka, the girl, and Ayaki, the boy, were around the age of five and, of course, liked to cause trouble. It never helped either with Jessi around basically because she put them up to things. I wasn't that innocent either if you know what I mean.

"Rin! Jessi!" They squealed and joined the pile. I instantly grabbed one to snuggle which happened to be Ayaki. The dark headed little boy wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me. Jessi looked over with Asuka, huge grin lighting up her face. I knew that grin and it meant trouble. Jessi then whispered something into Asuka's ear, her face a mask of the devil; all she was missing were the horns and a spiked tail. I shook my head, smiling as I tossed Ayaki in the air and caught him once more. He squealed, something that made me want too as well. I saw Asuka run into the kitchen where her dad was and I instantly became curious. I tried to hear what Asuka was saying, but I wasn't close enough to hear neither what her high voice questioned nor the gruff reply that came from Mr. Amaya. Suddenly, Asuka opened the door slightly and poked her head out of it, her light brown hair swishing with the movement.

"What kind of pizza does ya want Jessi?" She said; her high voice crystal clear and so kawaii. I now knew what Jessi had put Asuka up too and I approved…this time.

"Pepperoni, though cheese is okay too." Jessi said with a light shrug and a smirk. I nodded my head in agreement when Asuka looked my way. Asuka didn't bother about asking Haruhi, probably because she knew she would agree. When Asuka went back into the kitchen, I smacked Haruhi's arm.

"Child, what am I going to do with you?" I questioned, earning a punch on the arm.

"Don't you "Child" me! If anything, I "Child" you." She said and I hit her playfully. Once the pizza guy arrived and after I dragged Jessi away so she wouldn't drool over him, we piled back into the living room with food and soda, putting on a scary movie called "The Grudge". I was excited because I had heard about the movie, but had never seen it. Everything was fine and dandy before two minutes into the movie where the girl was dragged up into the attic. Jessi was laughing and Haruhi and I grabbed onto each other for dear life.

Then I watched as the woman went back to her room after an encounter with Kayako (the woman that is basically the killer spirit as it is a paranormal movie) and then receive a phone call from her "brother", asking her what her room number was. As she was about to let him into the apartment building so he could come up to her apartment, there was a knock on her door.

"It's not him you idiot, it's not him! He doesn't have superhuman speed to get up there that fast!" I squeaked. I watched as she opened the door and quickly grabbed a pillow and held it to my chest, breathing quickly. The woman's brother wasn't there; nobody was in the hallway as she then heard a noise and quickly ran back into her apartment. That was probably the best thing to do, I thought, but then realized Kayako was in there.

The lady soon went over to her bed and pulled the covers over her, but then a large lump appeared in the bed. The lady pulled back the covers to reveal Kayako staring back at her. I screamed loudly and then heard noises coming from upstairs. The lights were out and only the TV was on, emitting whatever light it had. More crashing came from upstairs and suddenly there was a figure.

This time Haruhi, Jessi, and I all screamed at the figure before it started walking towards us.

"It's Kayako! Run!" Haruhi said and I grabbed a nearby cup of soda and threw it at the figure. Of course, it didn't really help our situation until Jessi started beating it with a pizza box.

"Ow, ow, OW! Girls, it's me!" Haruhi's dad said, holding up his arms to protect himself. I grasped my heart and let out a sigh of relief. I was breathing hard from the earlier panic and tried to regain my breath. Once my heart stopped pounding, I began to apologize for throwing soda at him which he quickly dismissed.

"I've had worse; I've sprayed myself in the face with mace before." He said chuckling. After a round of apologies from all of us, he went back upstairs to bed. Soon, Haruhi and Jessi settled down to sleep and I was left alone. My phone went off, showing me that it was a text from Len. I smiled and quickly opened it.

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Kagamine Banana **

**Hey, can you meet me in the park? I don't care if you are in your pajamas; I just have to see you.**

I felt rather nervous as I looked around to make sure Haruhi and Jessi were asleep before I began looked around for something appropriate to wear. I realized I had packed everything except day clothes and my school uniform was in the washer machine. I simply sighed in defeat as I put a coat over my nightgown and put on my knee high white boots.

I looked over and saw that it was 11:45 at night, though somehow time seemed to be going to slow to me. Some days it was fast and others were rather incredibly slow, similar to how you sit in school, waiting for lunch to come and then waiting for the end of school. I quietly unlocked the door, praying Haruhi and Jessi wouldn't suddenly wake up and scold me, but to my luck, they didn't.

I quickly slipped out into the night, making my way to the park and sticking to the shadows. I felt that someone was watching me, but every time I turned, no one would be there. It rather gave me the chills and I quickly hurried to the park.

I would feel safer once I saw Len.

~*Luka's P.O.V*~

I had followed Galaco after the incident at school, watching her head in the direction towards Rin's neighborhood, but I lost her in the crowd of news reporters and student's. Dang it, I thought panicked, searching for the half blonde, half brunette, and somewhat rainbow colored hair along the dozens of many heads that blocked my way. I finally spotted her and quickly began walking in her direction. It was as I had suspected; she was heading towards Rin's neighborhood.

She stopped outside the entrance of the stone wall that led into Rin's neighborhood, seeming to be waiting for something. I stopped walking fast and stopped at a rosebush with red roses, pretending to be interested in them, that is, until Galaco tapped me on the shoulder.

"Why are you following me?" She demanded, her voice not sounding angry, just rather annoyed. I simply looked at her for a moment before answering.

"I'm heading to Rin's house. Why are you here?" I asked coolly and calm, making sure to give no hint of doubt to this girl. I knew how girl's minds work; they take your weakness and turn it against you. I am a girl so I would know.

"I just moved into the house about three blocks away from this neighborhood. I have to walk past here every day." She said rather stiffly. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Are you the one who is cyber-bullying Rin?" I finally asked, feeling that I might as well ask even though I may not get the truth. Galaco looked taken aback before laughing.

"Wow, just, wow. Look, I know everyone thinks that it was me that posted that picture of Rin on the school network, but it wasn't. That's not even my school username and it was cleared up with the school technological facility. Besides, Rin and I may not have been friends, but that doesn't mean I want to sabotage her." She said and pulled out her student I.D with her school username on the back.

She handed it to me and I looked over it, realizing it was true; this was not the same user name as the one that posted the picture. I then pulled out a printout of the information of the girl that was killed several years ago and showed it to her. She looked over it, her eyes widening before she looked up at me.

Bingo.

**~*Rin's P.O.V*~**

I was finally at the gates of the park before walking in. I searched for another blonde whose hair was like mine. I couldn't find him, so I thought I would shoot him a text after I sat down on a bench.

**To: Kagamine Banana**

**From: Kagamine Rin**

**Hey I'm here, by the duck pond sitting on a bench.**

I stuck my phone in my pocket, putting my hands in my lap to wait. I began to get up after five minutes so I could start searching again, but I was suddenly on the ground with my arm pinned behind my back. I felt myself go cold with fear as I was suddenly hit on the head with a heavy object. My vision became blurry before I passed out, hearing the crunch of leaves under someone's foot.

I woke up, feeling nauseous before looking around at my surroundings. It was dark, cold, and damp with the sound of water dripping somewhere. It seemed to echo which gave me the idea that this was a large building. My coat was gone and I was only in my thin white night gown that had red dots on it. My head felt sticky, but I realized my hands were hand-cuffed around a pole, allowing me to stand up, but not giving me the freedom of my hands or to move from the pole. I heard a rather feminine laughter echo around me and heard the sound of boots walking along the cold stone floor. A light turned on above me, creating a spotlight that was on only me.

"Who are you?" I whispered, though it sounded loud to my ears. Again, the person laughed again before speaking.

"Oh you really don't know? Stupid girl, you may be pretty, but you don't have brains." The voice replied and suddenly, she was in my face. The amber eyes that stared out of the mask were glaring right into my cerulean ones. I felt myself stunned as I stared at the girl before as she smirked down at me.

"Neru…" I said, my voice coming out cold. She cackled as she pulled away from me. I realized she was wearing a rather feminine ring leader outfit that showed off her legs. There was a large top hat over her head and the glittery black mask that covered the area around her eyes. It was a wonder she wasn't cold.

"Oh you finally figured it out, eh? Took you long enough, _Rinny." _ She said with bitter gloating. I scowled

"Why?" I simply asked, feeling I might as well get as much information from her as I could.

"Why? WHY? YOU STOLE EVERYTHING FROM ME! YOU STOLE LEN AND _MY_ FRIENDS!" She said, but then took a deep breath and smirked once more.

"You had it all, Rin. The attention from everyone, the approval of teachers, the beauty, and, of course, you had Len. You played with him, making him a personal toy just like Mikuo, isn't that right? You get bored with one and move onto the other?" She asked me and I only gave her a small smile.

"I don't think you have room to talk now, do you Neru? What about Akaito, Luo, and Tei? Akaito is in jail and Tei will be sent to an asylum. They were always just a pawn for you weren't they?" I said, knowing I could get under her skin. She whipped her head in my direction, her face revealing a killing rage as she walked back up to me and scratched me across the face with her long, sharp nails.

A horrible stinging sensation crept up my right cheek as she left four deep nail marks on my face. I felt the blood seeping down and dripping off my chin and onto the floor. Neru smiled and ran her finger under my chin, collecting a drop of blood on her index finger before bringing it up to her face. She smiled as she stuck it up to the light.

"Such a pretty color, don't you think?" She asked and put her finger up to her lips, her tongue darting out and licking up the blood.

"Hmm and rather sweet as well." She said. I spit at her, nailing her right in the eye. Neru laughed once more before calmly walking away. She turned another light that revealed Len.

"Ah, ah, ah…don't be rash Rin…we wouldn't want the Len to get hurt now would we?" She said, wagging a finger at me while giggling. I decided that Neru had lost her mind.

"You know, it's rather funny because I gave everyone fake information about Galaco. Luka is on a goose chase right now, believing Galaco is a murderer from three years ago." She laughed as she approached Len and caressed his cheek. Len was unconscious.

"How could you do that?" I asked, stalling for as much time as possible.

"I gave them a picture of Galaco's younger sister and found an old murder article in my attic, took a picture with my phone, and then showed it to everyone." She told me.

"Why would you lie to our friends? What's the point? You could have just kept your mouth shut and they wouldn't have suspected it." I said as I focused my eyes on the boys. Neru walked around, not paying attention to me as she spoke.

"I just wanted to have some fun messing with them, after all; this is a game now." She said with a wink and slight tip of her hat. Len was cuffed to a pole directly in front of me; slumped forward with hair falling into his eyes.

"Why is Len here?" I demanded, giving Neru a harsh glare. She chuckled slightly and she came forward, her feet clacking in black high heels.

"We're going to play a game, just one last round before some one goes bye bye." She said, though I think she knew I had no choice, but to play.

"The rules are this; you do whatever I say and don't disobey." She cackled. I jangled the handcuffs, showing I can't do much in this state. She sighed quickly, before smirking.

"Try anything funny and this building will explode. I've rigged it with a bomb; with just a click of this button, it will go off." She said, pulling out a small remote with four buttons.

"Also, if you disobey, you will be shocked with electricity through the tazers attached to your handcuffs, not enough to kill you, unless I adjust the knob, but enough to harm you. If you disobey three times, not only do you get shocked, but Len will to." She said with a slight grin of triumph.

"…"

"Ready?" She inquired.

"…"

"Okay, let's begin!" She said with excitement and pulled out a key from the side pocket of her outfit. She came over and unlocked the cuffs around my wrist, leaving one on so that she could still shock me if necessary. I didn't flinch, barely breathed, and barely moved in fear for Len.

"You know if you hadn't showed up, I've would've just killed him anyway, so be glad you are giving Len a chance to live." She said rather cheerily, but somehow that made me feel slightly better. Even if she killed me, maybe she would let Len go.

My hands were at my sides as Neru came up and kissed me, crushing her lips to mine and thrusting her tongue into my mouth. I instantly flinched, pulling away from her. She smirked as she pulled out her remote and adjusted the knob before pressing it.

The sudden rush of electricity flowed through my body, startling me as it crawled up my spine and flowed throughout my body. I let out a shrill scream and fell to the ground, breathing hard as I gasped for air.

"Rin!" I looked up to see Len looking up at me, his eyes wide as he stared at me. Len was now awake from my scream.

"Len…" I croaked, trying to get rid of the pain as it dulled slowly, leaving a tingly feeling behind.

"That's your first warning; two more and Len will receive the same pain." Neru said, her voice sounding overjoyed with my pain.

"What the hell…? Neru, is that you?" Len demanded, his voice getting louder with every word.

"Hi, Len-kun." She said with a slight smirk. She turned back to me.

"Let's have fun, Rin." She said as I slowly stood up. I was trembling with the earlier shock. My breathing sounded loud to my ears as my heart raced. She approached me once more and tilted my chin towards her face, her nails scraping lightly under my jaw and she pursed her lips and kissed me once more. I had to fight the sick feeling in my stomach that threatened to have me throw up as she once more pushed her tongue into my unwilling mouth, tasting me before pulling back satisfied.

"Go kiss Len-kun." She instructed and I began to walk towards him slowly. He began yelling at Neru, cursing her and calling her the worst names I had ever heard. I slowly approached him, staring straight into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry; you will never know how bad I feel for putting you in this." He whispered to me. I only shook my head in response and leaned forward to kiss him. I pecked him on the lips. I heard Neru tsk as I looked over and saw her with a video camera.

"This will never do for a tragic ending for the two lovers; I want to see some lip action." She said as she walked over and unlocked one of his cuffs as well. She put the video camera back up to her face.

"Len, passionately kiss her while you rub circles on her back. Rin, wrap your arms around his neck and twist your fingers in his hair as he rubs your back." She directed. Len looked from me to her, before scowling and turning back to me.

"We don't have to do this; we can both get her and escape." Len whispered quickly to me. I shook my head, signaling there was no hope in escaping. He looked at me in disbelief and I leaned into kiss him as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

His lips were stiff, but soon kissed me back as he began to rub circles on my back. I knew he wasn't enjoying the fact that I had told him no about escaping, but he was playing along.

"Now Len, kiss her along her jaw and neck as you unbutton the first few buttons of her nightgown. Rin, caress his back as he does so." She instructed. Len kissed me along my jaw as his fingers went down slowly to unbutton my gown. Tears were slipping down my cheeks, knowing all too well what Neru had in mind and how this not what I had in mind when I thought of doing it; this was not romantic at all.

Len's fingers trembled slightly, but soon he just hung his head on my shoulder. I opened my eyes, wondering what he was doing.

"Len you are supposed to unbutton her gown." Neru said impatiently, tapping her foot against the cement floor. Len didn't respond, but soon he was whispering in my ear.

"Rin, I love you. I wouldn't do this to you unless you wanted me to." He murmured in my ear, his hands now gripping my shoulders before hugging me. I hugged him back, the tears continuing to flow. Neru started clapping, which brought our attention back to her.

"Bravo, bravo. So heart wrenching." She said, pretending to wipe a tear away from her face. Len growled low in his throat as he held me closer to his chest, trying to hide me away from Neru. She snickered and pressed a button. Another bolt of electricity crept up my spine, much stronger than the one from earlier. I writhed in Len's arms, letting out a spine chilling scream. It was a raw scream that hurt my throat, causing it to feel on fire.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" Len shouted and set me down gently before running at Neru, prepared to tackle her to the ground. Neru quickly hit another button and soon Len was being shocked by electricity. He wasn't on the ground writhing like I had, but he was fighting it, groaning as his muscles contorted. I was left with a harsher tingling sensation now and I was coughing. I stood up, trembling as I tried to free my other hand from the hand cuff.

I finally freed myself, though my wrist was raw and bleeding from the forced pulling from the harsh metal. I was thankful for a small wrist because if it had been any bigger, it would have never come out. Neru was laughing, continuing to shock Len as I approached. I hid my bloody wrist from Neru, hoping she wouldn't see that I had removed the cuff. She looked up in my direction before smirking.

"You want some too, Rin? Okay, I'm sure Len would love to share!" She said and turned the knob before watching for me to be shocked. Of course, I wasn't shocked and only began walking faster as I towered over her. Neru looked surprised as she looked to see my bleeding wrist, scowling once she realized that the handcuff was gone.

"Enough! Leave him alone!" I screeched and launched myself at her, tackled her onto the ground. Something clicked inside of me and I could no longer feel my body as I began to pull Neru's hair. I felt like I could only watch as my body attacked Neru, floating around inside myself. I saw myself reflected in Neru's eyes; a big grin on my face and my eyes slightly narrowed anger. I looked psychotic, similar to what Tei had looked like when she had attacked me.

The sound of laughing echoed throughout the building, sounding cruel and exhilarated. It was me laughing sounding like a madwoman. I felt myself trying to stop, but somehow I couldn't. It was minutes later that sanity returned and I sat hunched over Neru, breathing heavily. Len was a few feet away, only staring at me. I was looking down at Neru, seeing her eyes closed and her hair falling around her. I got up slowly and turned my body to Len, who stared at Neru's body before turning to me. Neru wasn't dead, but unconscious; though I knew what he saw wasn't the most beautiful thing to see.

I shuffled forward, stopping just meters away from Len as he stared up at me.

"Hi…" I finally muttered, unsure of what else to say. He stared at me, standing up and suddenly hugging me.

"Hi…" He whispered back into my ear. I wrapped my arms around him, bringing him close to my body.

"Are you okay?" I asked, not breaking the embrace.

"I'm more worried about you." He said, caressing my face with his fingertips. We stayed like this before I looked over and saw Neru with a knife, aiming for Len's back. My eyes widened as she began to bring the knife down and I instantly turned Len around, taking the blow instead of him.

I let out a small whimper as the knife entered my body, feeling as if my body was being thrown into ice cold water that soon turned from freezing cold to boiling hot, lighting my skin on fire. My spine arched in pain, trying anything to escape the burning sensation, but only making it worse. The knife went into the flesh below my left shoulder blade, rather close to my spine which would have been the middle of Len's back considering that I was smaller than Len. That meant she would have paralyzed Len if I hadn't moved him in time.

I looked up at Len, smiling at him as my eyelids drooped slightly, giving me the expression of a sleepy girl except for the four scratch marks along my right cheek and the slight dribble of blood that was escaping from the corner of my mouth. Len stood staring at me, his mouth gaping slightly before he could register what had just happened. I continued to smile, that is, until Neru twisted the knife below my shoulder, digging the knife deeper. I refused to scream, refused to give her the satisfaction of hearing me scream.

Len was screaming, but though I heard him, I couldn't process what he was saying. Neru let go of the knife, but I reached behind me and pulled it out, bringing it up to my face before letting it drop to the floor with a clanging sound. I began to slip from his grip, falling toward the ground below me.

I lay there, on the cold hard ground smiling as I awaited death to come and take me away. I was ready, knowing I wasn't afraid. A light seemed to shine around me and I began to head towards it. I looked back at my body, seeing my eyes closed. I looked somewhat peaceful except for all the blood. Len soon fell beside it, being shocked as he tried to grab my body's hand. His eyes were pure agony and his teeth were clenched as he finally managed to grab onto my hand, holding it tightly in his.

"Rin! Please, wake up and get out of here while you can! I will distract her, but you have to wake up! Please wake up!" He begged me. Neru was laughing as she came up and kicked my body away from Len's reach and standing above him.

"Don't worry Len-kun! You will soon join her!" Neru cackled, turning the knob higher as she electrocuted him. I realized I couldn't rest peacefully as long as Len was here and in pain. I looked back at the light and ran away, running back to my body.

I fell back in and sat up breathing. My body was still in pain, but I found renewed strength and got up once more, my hair covering my face. I reached down and tried to find the knife, but soon realized that it was closer to Neru now. Damn, I thought and began to look around for another weapon. There was a sharp broken pole close by and I instantly reached for it. I grasped the cold metal in my hands and looked up at Neru.

Neru had her back turned back to me and I took a silent deep breath before running on the balls of my feet, hearing hardly a sound as I approached Neru. Len looked over at me, blood seeping from his mouth he smiled and his eyes were half closed.

"Rin…I'm sorry…" He croaked, staring directly at me. Neru turned, seeing me before smirking. Dammit, Len gave me away. She smirked at me and grabbed the knife the ground.

"Why don't you just die Rinny? You're going to anyway and you know that as well as I do," She said and charged at me. I moved out of the way, but she had managed to grab a hand full of my hair.

"Let's trim these beautiful locks, shall we?" She said and grabbed the rest of my hair, slicing it off with a single slash on her blade. My hair was now in a jagged line slightly below my shoulders, though I didn't care; my focus was on Neru. She brought the blade down above me, but I blocked it with the pole and managed to kick her in the stomach, sending her flying and landing on her back. I took my chance and swung the pole down, but she ducked out of the way and the pole only came in contact with the cement floor. Neru pushed me down on the ground, crouching above me with the knife bared above her head.

"There's only one winner, Rin, and it will always be me! I will always come out the winner!" She screeched and tightened her grip in her hands. I grabbed the pole as she slung downward with the knife and managed to thrust the pole in the middle of her chest, thrusting it in as far as I could and seeing it come through the other side of her body. Her eyes widened as she looked down at the pole and then back at me.

Her eyes were filled with disbelief as she coughed up blood. The knife fell from her hands, landing once more on the ground as she slouched forward on the pole, hovering right above me. A glazed look began to come over her eyes as she uttered her last words.

"I…I didn't w-win? I-impossible…" She whispered before going completely limp. I sat there breathing fast. I looked over and saw Len walking towards me, no longer in the handcuff, but his wrist looked funny. He pulled Neru off of me, crouching down beside me and pulling me into his lap. He cradled me, holding me gently as he kissed my forehead.

"Rin, are you okay? I'm so sorry this happened…we can run away together and never come back…we can move to America and change our names. We can finish high school and then go to college and get married without anybody bothering us…" He said, his bottom lip trembling.

I smiled and closed my eyes, bringing my hand up to his face before opening my eyes once more, though they were barely opened.

"Len…I know it's my time okay? Please don't be sad, because I'm not…truthfully, Len, I've never said this to anybody, but I've always been in love with you. I missed you so much when you left me and I guess I shut myself off to people to keep from getting hurt. It's a rather sappy confession, I know, but…I just thought you should know." I said, wiping away the dried blood from his mouth.

"Don't talk like that, Rin. We will get out of here and be happy. You're going to make it, I won't let you die!" He nearly shouted. I simply smiled and put to fingers to his lips.

"Shush, Len. You can't stop death; it's part of life. Okay?" I told him softly. Tears were forming and I simply closed my eyes as I sang softly to him.

"_The wind's voice tells me of winter_

_My body shivers as I listen_

_You're right next to me_

_Your breath seems white and cold_

_Life has withered away, too, this year_

_Before Long, I've grown impatient for spring's arrival_

_While listening to the chains of life_

_Continuing to bud in the light_

_My fate continues to rot away_

_I understand, but I remain strong_

_I want to breathe, I want to sing_

_It would be good if I can leave something behind_

_That says I have lived…a proof of my life_

_I don't want to sing a sad song_

_Hey, I'm begging you, right now my only wish_

_Is to laugh next to you_

_I want to sing a gentle song_

_Several winters passed by_

_I finally realized this feeling_

_I can't say it aloud, but_

_Our hearts are always connected, right?_

_It's dark, I can't see anything…_

_I can't hear anything…_

_It's scary…_

_It's painful…_

_It's lonely…_

_While everything in me_

_Continues to disappear_

_Your smiling face_

_Still lingers…_

_You are singing a gentle song, right?_

_Even though we're wrapped up in this world of loneliness _

_I'm always beside you, don't forget_

_You are never alone_

_I'm not lonely because you're here_

_You embrace me with your warm hands_

_I can't hear you, but I understand_

_The hands that you hold me with said "I love you"_

_I do not want to sing a sad song_

_Hey, I'm begging you, my only wish right now_

_Is to laugh with you_

_I want to sing a gentle song_

_I want to dedicate it to you, a song of parting_

_In my last moment, I want to tell you…thank you." _ I finished the song, sighing gently as Len held me tighter against his body. I felt myself slipping, feeling peaceful now as I left my body once again. I saw Dad next to Len, as if he was here to get me and welcome me first to heaven. He smiled warmly at me, not saying a word, though words weren't needed now because I understood. Len was looked directly at my father and me, seeming to know I was leaving.

I walked up to him, prepared to hug him, though my arms only went right through Len's body. I smiled sadly and feeling a slight wetness on my face. Len was crying, just staring at me in longing. I already missed him and I would miss everybody else. I looked at dad, who just gave me an encouraging smile. I soon realized something.

I simply smiled and walked with into the light with my father, waving good bye to Len.

~*Len's P.O.V*~

If Neru had adjusted the knob one more time on her remote, I wouldn't still be here. I had to dislocate my wrist to get it through the hand cuff, but by then, Neru was dead and Rin was dying. No, I didn't want to believe it, but I knew she wasn't going to lie to me by saying she was fine and that everything was okay.

The minute she waved to me and began to walk away, I whispered, "I love you, forever and for always." to her. She then disappeared with Leon, watching as wings began to form between her shoulder blades. I looked down at her body that was still in my arms, feeling the tears slip slowly down my face before I began to wail.

"RIN, COME BACK RIN!" I yelled to the sky and heard my voice echo in the warehouse that Neru had trapped us in. I don't remember how long I stayed there, but soon the rays of early morning shone through the cracks of the building and the sound of police sirens could be heard in the distance. I simply picked up Rin's body, which had lost the soft warmth radiating from her skin and was now ice cold in my arms, out of the warehouse and walked down the dirt road that was slightly covered in grass and weeds. The jeans I had been wearing were torn and covered in blood; both mine and Rin's, though I didn't care. My legs were sore and I was exhausted, but I ignored the pain and trudged on like a soldier.

I chuckled darkly and shifted Rin's body in my hands. I was a soldier; I was Rin's soldier and I would fight for her. I would have followed her to the ends of the world if that's what it took. I was halfway down the dirt road when police cars pulled up. Haruhi and Jessi, two girls that Rin and I had made songs with before, were in the Sheriff's car, seeing Rin's body in my arms. Jessi began to shriek as Haruhi tried to calm her down. Of course, I had to go through a lot of bull crap saying, "Rin is dead, Neru was behind it all, etc." before the police would believe me.

After the paramedics had token Rin's body away for an autopsy to confirm my story, I led the police to the warehouse were Neru's body was, though she didn't have the same peaceful look to her face like Rin's face did. Her eyes were glazed over from shock and her mouth was slightly open with a puddle of blood that had seeped out of her lips. Rin's mom and Rinto soon showed up at the scene, Rin's mom was devastated of course and Rinto was angry, blaming me for it all.

Rinto pinned me against the warehouse wall, snarling in my face with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You could have saved her! Why didn't you save her? She still would be here if you had stopped that bitch from killing her, you bastard!" He was sobbing as he held his fist up in the air. I only stood there, watching that trembling fist above him, not caring to protest or even breathe. I was about ready to die myself at this point. Rin's mother stopped what was going on, saying that it wasn't my fault, but deep down it was.

"She only stayed because she wanted to save me. Even when I said she needed to go, she stayed because of me." I mumbled hoarsely to her and walked away, refusing any rides home from the police and walked down the dirt road, my feet dragging in the sand. It started raining, raining hard as it poured down. It felt like sharp tiny pieces of glass falling from the sky as the wind whipped around me, tearing at my clothes and pulling my hair. I fell down on my knees, sitting here in the mud and being pelted by rain. I soon began to wail out of anguish for the girl I had loved since I could remember, the girl I had abandoned in middle school and watch her grow up from afar.

"WHY?" I shouted at the sky, mainly to God, wanting to know why he had called her home. The rain continued falling down becoming hazy and preventing me from seeing anything as rain dripped into my eyes. The saltiness of tears entered my mouth as I hit my fists against the ground. Something white caught my attention and I looked up to see Rin's bow on the ground a few feet away, sitting in a puddle of water. I struggled to get up and stand on the slick mud as I ran to pick it up.

It was probably the only thing I would ever have left of her as I clutched it to my chest. The rained lightened up and stopped pouring and was now just falling around me. I put Rin's bow in my pocket and proceeded on walking, numb to the frigid air around me.

I felt dead myself, only I didn't think I would be like the Angel Rin had become.


End file.
